Blutbad
by Auntie Shara
Summary: The world has gone to hell, and Peach Creek is trying to survive. What is to come next for Edd now that he knows he is a wolf and Kevin has arrived in town. R!Kevedd belongs to Asphyixon Nat and Human Plank belong to C2ndy2c1d Lina belongs to Dshell99. Kevedd
1. Chapter 1

Blutbad Chapter 1 – Cities in Dust

 **A/N- I am sure there are those who are going to be thinking, because of the title, that this is going to be a Grimm cross over fic, but I am sorry to have to tell you this but it is not. Blutbad is German for bloodbath, so welcome my friends to my new dark fic, I hope you enjoy it. The usual prerequisite of warnings apply, violence, foul language, and death, if there is a need for any additional warnings besides these three I will add it to the individual chapter.** **A quick explanation so this makes sense to you all, and hopefully to myself, Suva sits right next to the International Date Line where the day starts, so if you headed west from there you would actually be going back in time, not literally, but you know what I mean lol.**

The date was the 31st of December in the year of our lord 21 hundred and 99, at 11:59pm and 50 seconds to be exact, in the country of Fiji on the island of Viti Levu the city of Suva. The inhabitants of this municipality were all out in the streets this evening, dancing as they brought in the New Year, watching the clock as it slowly ticked away the last remaining seconds of that year on that fateful night. To the North West of the city stood Mount Tomanivi, forever trapped in its lonely vigil as it guarded an ancient secret, which was now thrashing in its sleep, threatening to wake. The unaware party goers dance feverishly with their family and friends as time continued its eternal march forward and the last grains of sand in the hour glass for this year fell, bringing in the new era and a force that would reshape the world as we knew it, forever.

The clock strikes midnight and in the first second of that new millennia, the eyes of that ancient evil sprang open, and with its awakening a shockwave spreads around the world. The lights in Suva went dark the instant that creature screamed out with new life, reaching up towards the ceiling of its crypt in agony, as its hunger took a hold of it. This phenomenon did not only occur in Suva, but all around the planet, as though someone had flipped a switch and sent the world back into the dark ages.

Atlanta International Airport December 31st 2199 6:57am aboard United flight 4662 as they circle in holding. The flight attendant picks up the microphone and flips on the intercom, "Ladies and gentlemen, before we start our descent, please make sure your seat backs and tray tables are in their full upright position. Make sure your seat belt is securely fastened and all carry-on luggage is stowed underneath the seat in front of you or in the overhead bins. Thank you." Turning off the speakers he puts the microphone back in its position and begins to walk down the aisle to see if anyone needed any assistance. The lights flicker as the plane shakes as though it had passed through a mild bit of turbulence and in an instant the interior lights go out. In the cockpit the pilot is frantically pushing buttons as he wondered why all the instruments had shut off, while the co-pilot looks out the window at the engines which had also ceased to function. The aircraft quickly loses speed without the four engines propelling it forward, the nose tips down slowly at first then quickly into a 45 degree angle, the pilot pulls the controls back, but to no avail, the hydraulics where also not working. The passengers on board screamed franticly as the plane tipped downward, the flight attendant slams into the cockpit door as he was unable to get to his seat before he lost his footing. The plane begins to spin as it dove downwards, and some began to pray, while others begged their phones to work so they could say goodbye to their loved ones, as a few raged against their fates.

In the control tower on the ground all hell was breaking lose as they tried to figure out why all their equipment had died so suddenly. With no communication or eyes on those planes in the sky they knew that it was only a matter of time before a midair collision would occur. "Holy mother of God," a woman whispered as she stood up in horror as a fiery ball of wreckage came crashing to the ground, colliding with a parked plane, igniting the fuel stored within it, exploding violently against the airport's terminal. The plane it had collided into on its way down slams into the pavement a few hundred feet away from the tower, rolling over in a mangled mass of metal, the misshapen engine flinging free of the wing hurtles into the tower as countless other planes fell from the sky crashing into the city of Atlanta at the start of the morning commute.

All across the globe planes rained down upon the cities of the world, a distant echo of biblical hell fire and brimstone. Millions of people died aboard those planes as they plummeted to the ground, millions more from the ensuing fires of those crashes as all emergency services were at a standstill, due to the inability of those departments to be able to start their vehicles. Anything with a microchip in it no longer worked, modern cars, phones, computers, surgically implanted life sustaining augmentations like artificial hearts just stopped. Trains derailed, boats were lost at sea, water pressure was nonexistent to all towns and cities.

In 30 states within the U.S. an unbeknownst emergency sat a few miles away from its neighboring small towns. As the inhabitants either lay asleep in their beds or casually wondered why the power was out and cursing the fact that they couldn't have their morning coffee. With no means of communication, the teams within these complexes scramble to try and correct the situation and get the word out to their peaceful small town neighbors. As computers went down and the lights went out, they knew that the cooling systems were no doubt no longer functioning, and with the rods out and no way to put them back in the reactors were well on their way to a meltdown. Again the futile attempt at self preservation took hold of most of the people there, running for their cars only to find that they no longer worked, some fell to their knees and prayed to whatever god they believed in for salvation. Others ran for it on foot, only a few stayed at their post to try and work out a solution to the situation as the containment unit was breached and the fusion reactors went critical.

The fallout from this catastrophe was on a scale of epic proportions, a radius of 20 miles around each reactor had become a no man's land of radioactive death and with a shift in the wind certain waterways had become contaminated as well killing all who drank from them. And this was just the beginning, in only a matter of hours from the creatures awakening, a world that had been populated with billions of people had now been reduced to merely a handful of hundreds of millions. With the fall of the worlds infrastructure, came the riots for food and water in the following weeks, masses starved without the knowledge to take care of themselves in this new world. They had become so dependent upon a world where everything was provided for them, neatly packaged and delivered to their local grocery store or super center, where all they had to do was purchase it off the shelf. They never assumed that they would ever need to know how to hunt or farm, and with so few left among them with the skills to work the land, or hunt for game, most of humanity was left to fend for itself in those first years, weeding out the weak.

The island of Viti Levu was drained dry of its inhabitants that night and the onslaught of this creature bounced from island to island within the Pacific Ocean, leaving nothing but destruction in its wake. Those who had survived the initial wave of terror and heard the rumors of an angel of death knew that this must be god's judgment brought down upon them for their sinful ways. Each religious faction blaming the other for this apocalypse falling upon them, some who were still holding onto the old prejudices, long forgotten by the masses, blamed the usual suspects to any and all who would listen to them.

This however was not preordained by a higher power, it was not divine judgment aimed at purging the sinners of the world, because god knows there were still plenty of those still alive. It was nothing more than a series of events that fell rather neatly into place, spurred on by those who sought this outcome, but that is a tale for another time. Though many of their goals were met, the finale of their plans was cut short however, and as quickly as it began the angel of deaths march across the world was ended by some unknown force. Fact was quickly lost, what truth was told by the few who had witnessed the angel's deeds and lived to tell the tale were twisted and spun into marvelous stories told to scare little kids at night.

Some used them as a warning to put the masses in line, a fear that god would punish them again if they didn't walk the righteous path, for who knows if the angel of death was actually defeated or merely sleeping again. Others used these events as a means to justify their hatred and fear of what had been discovered during those days of terror. As society fell the darkness crept in and the world learned that what went bump in the night was not merely a figment of their imagination, but did in fact really have claws and fangs that could tear them asunder.

They learned that vampires, werewolves, ghost and the zombies did in fact truly exists, by means of the aide they were given. With the number of fresh corpses piling up in all the major cities, the zombies numbers swelled to massive proportions and if the other supernatural creatures hadn't stepped in to assist mankind, what was left of humanity would have been whipped out.

The vampires were able to keep under wraps any knowledge that the apocalypse had been brought about by a few of their own kind, and that one of their great progenitors was in fact the angel of death the rumors had spoken of. However the noble Wolves had their suspicions, this whole thing stunk of vampires and their taint upon this world, though they still did not have any undisputed proof to back their claims and rally the packs together. The mongrel packs however saw this as a blessing in disguise, with the world of man decimated by the destruction caused by the ancient vampire they were now free to reveal in who they were.

With the shortage of food and drink the mongrel tribes formed great packs to plunder outlying towns and farms, growing bolder as their supplies and numbers grew, hitting bigger and bigger targets. That is until the humans fought back, with most of the raids happening at night while the population of a town slept, most of the settlements made an uneasy alliance with the vampires for protection. The agreement was for a donation of blood to be traded for the protection they could give at night. The humans however would be on their own during the day light hours, but would prove a formidable foe for the mortal werewolves nonetheless. The cost outweighed the reward and caused strife within the fragile alliance in those packs, the alphas and betas had a hard time curtailing dissent in the ranks over the loss of a loved one or comrade during a raid gone wrong.

The humans learned that safety in numbers held true even in these hard times and most huddled themselves behind the walls of their town. Working the fields close to the walls, or hunting in the nearby woods during the day, but seldom went very far from their homes and never at night. Even though any engine that was made before the advent of the micro chip still worked and did allow them to travel great distances and connect their towns in trade. The threat of ambush by the wolves during the day on these lone convoys made the venture very risky, and thus made these trips very infrequent and only with great need.

Though they were faced with great hardship human kind did what it always does, survive. Whether in the face of the apocalypse, starvation, Mother Nature or the supernatural terrors of the night, humanity would find a way. For with every night comes the dawn, and a new hope that they can find a way to weather the storm life has thrown at them. Though they might never achieve their former glory ever again, they would leave their mark upon this world and ensure their children had a life worth living.

 **A/N- Yes I know, no Kevedd stuff at all, yet, but where is a story if you don't set the stage for it, right? And yes this story does tie into the Peach Creek by Night's universe. I hope you will like it.**


	2. The Settlement of Peach Creek

Blutbad Chapter 2 –The Settlement of Peach Creek

 **A/N- I forgot to mention that the last chapter's title was a song title by Siouxsie and the Banshees. The main chores is,** **But oh your city lies in dust, my friend. Warning reference to rape.**

The small town of Peach Creek was spared from mass destruction due to the fact that construction at the nuclear fusion power plant at Marble Hill had not yet been finished when the world ended. The concrete building was all but an empty shell a few miles outside of town when the calamity hit, and now stands derelict, a testament to a by gone age. Very few planes ever flew over this sleepy little town, sparing it's populous the fiery death the major cities suffered as the blazes tore through their packed urban streets unchecked.

But unfortunately the town still had its problems, the first was the fall of the infrastructure of the modern world that kept the people feed. As realization hit them that there wasn't going to be any more deliveries to the grocery stores, and apparently no aid from the government coming any time soon, the local government sprang into action. Claiming domain, they seized all remaining food supplies within the towns limits, and set up a ration system, trying to feed the populous as best they could, hoping the supplies would last through the winter and until a new harvest could be had. This action also staved off riots and looting over food supplies, helping to keep the peace in a crippled town. The council also called upon the local mechanics to begin work on refitting a few vehicles so that they would function again, these included farm machinery, a few box trucks, a couple of passenger cars and at least two firetrucks. On a positive note, the town had no shortage of game hunters, a fair number of the citizens were experienced in the sport using rifles, fewer however had experience with the bow. Though the hunting did help shore up their food supplies with the incoming meat, it was still like a band aid trying to patch up a bullet hole, the food was being consumed faster than they could produce it.

Being winter, many died due to the deep cold nights, most of them had relied upon the modern conveniences of furnaces and space heaters to keep them warm before the fall, so very few of them had a working fireplace in their homes. Some died from the cold, others from carbon monoxide poisoning, building makeshift fires inside of barrels in their homes. They had hoped to stave off the cold, some died in their sleep others from the fires themselves catching their homes a blaze. Within the historic district of the town this proved problematic one night, as the older federal style row houses all caught fire one right after the other. With the firetrucks still being refitted, the blaze was out of control once it hit the attic crawlspace that connected each building, sending whole blocks a blaze, it was the worst death toll the town had seen in centuries.

Those the winter or fire hadn't killed, disease and starvation threatened to take, with their food and medical supplies reaching a critical level, the town council decided an effort to find supplies was needed at this point. They choose who to send out into the world by way of a lottery drawing, picking twelve people to undertake this potentially dangerous task, for who knew how desperate people would be in the rest of the world. Among the twelve who were not drawn in the lottery were one member of the town council for leadership, and a five of the hunters for protection. The other six were made up of the people chosen by the lottery drawing, among them was a former steel worker by the name of David Eddward Vincent. The young man had just celebrated his one-year anniversary with his wife a few days before being chosen to help out with the expedition, both were glad to help, hoping that this venture would prove fruitful and somehow save their town.

Days went by and everyone remained calm, who could tell how hard it might be for them to find something out there, undoubtedly there were other survivors in the world, and they to needed to eat. Weeks went by and people started to get nervous, surely it shouldn't have taken them this long to find something, anything. What could have happened to them, were they captured by some other group out there after the same thing as them, or worse, killed and looted? After the first week with no word from their search party the council had beefed up security around the town, and centralizing its population in one point of the town, just in case. They also called a town meeting to ask for volunteers to undergo weapons training to help protect their community. They had to agree that the world was not what it once was, and that the population of the town was dwindling, close to only three forths of their original numbers now survived. The people were understandably frightened for their futures and the council began to make plans to fortify their settlement with a wall, localized on one section of the town closest to the river that ran beside it. This position not only gave them easy access to their water supply, but ran close to the outskirts of the town and the open fields they would tend when spring came.

A month and a half had gone by and the weather was starting to warm but still there was no sign of the expeditionary group, hope had been lost that they would ever return. The wall was well on its way and nearing completion by this time and the seeds were just now starting to be sown in the fields when one of the lookouts spotted a single man walking toward the gate of the town. From what they could see he was badly injured and undernourished, barely alive and walking at a slow and struggling pace. He made it to the gate just in time to have a bullet put in his back by whoever was driving the restored vehicles the town had fixed. The man had thought he had been lucky to have escaped and could hopefully make it home to see his wife again. But unknown to him was that the wolves were cunning and had allowed him to escape, so they could track him back to his home and raid it for whatever useful items that might still be there.

The raid was vicious, the towns folk were unprepared for the realization that the people who were attacking them were supernatural in nature. Many of the defenders panicked and fled when they witnessed one of their attackers transforming before their very eyes into a huge wolf that stood upon its hind legs. Many of the towns folk were slaughtered in the midst of the attack, defending weapon supplies or food stores from the pillagers, desperately trying to keep their community from falling. Debora Vincent was one of the more unfortunate that day, not only would she learn later that it was her husband that had died at the gates, but she also suffered a trauma that would not be easily forgotten. Alone and scared, she hid herself inside one of the closets within her home, hoping to ride out the massacre that was happening outside, this is where they discovered her. Two of the packs members discovered her hiding place as they ransacked her home for anything useful and decided to take what was not offered. As they violently had their way with her, their attentions were not upon their environment and they were unaware of the footsteps coming up the stairs behind them. Nor were they aware of the person pointing the barrel of a shot gun at them until one of their heads were blown off, quickly followed by the other.

Mr. Johnson took her in his arms and quickly covered her up, taking her out of the house and back to his own, defending her until the onslaught was over. Helping her to clean herself up afterwards, tending to her wounds, finding her some items to help clean herself out. Cursing himself that he had not gotten there fast enough to spare the poor woman the memory of what they had done to her. Though the town had suffered many casualties and their numbers had yet again taken a hit, they were able to root out the invaders and save their town, the council was praised for their foresight in preparing for the worst. The dead were mourned and buried, and the wall was quickly finished to stave off further attacks and safeguard what was left of the people.

Debora had taken up residence with John, and for the first few weeks he took care of her, nursing her back to health and helping her through the trauma of what had happened to her. After some time, she buried her feelings on the incident and slowly returned to the day to day activities of life. A month after her rape she woke up suddenly, having to run to the bathroom, emptying the contents of her stomach. A worried look in John's face as he helped her up off the floor told of his concerns that mirrored her own. With a gentle hand he suggested she go to the doctor for a checkup, to make sure she was alright, both of them hoping she was just ill and not with child.

Their fears were realized when the test came back positive and that she was pregnant, a host of worries springing up to mind for the expectant mother. Would this child be a creature like those that had attacked her? Would she be able to take care of and nurture a child who was conceived through such an act? Should she terminate the pregnancy or keep it? And what were the current risk of doing so? With the medical supplies low and the absence of modern technology the procedure could be too risky and could cost her life if she got an infection from the back alley abortion.

She made the choice to keep it, she would try and make peace with it, for it was not this child's fault on how it was conceived, and she knew that she shouldn't blame it. Mr. Johnson promised her that day that he would look after her and her child no matter what, that it would grow up right next to his daughter as a part of his family. Over the course of her pregnancy she struggled with her fears and anger, praying to god for the strength to be a good mother and for some hope that this child would turn out normal. Speculation and fear surrounded her pregnancy, it didn't take long for the rumors to start flying once her belly started to show. Some of the towns folk were able to put two and two together and arrive at what had happened to her on that fateful day, word traveled fast and some looked upon her with pity others with fear at what she could be carrying.

All waited with baited breath as she delivered the child, a running bet among some of the towns folk on whether or not the child would be covered in hair. Most lost that bet when the healthy baby boy came out looking just as normal as you or me, not a single hair out of place, nor a tail on his backside. At first she was apprehensive about holding the child, her self-doubts on whether she could be a good mother to him staying her hands from reaching for him. But the peaceful look upon the baby's face melted her heart toward him, and now it didn't matter to her how he got here, he was here and he was hers. Taking the child into her arms she cradled him gently and gave him his name, Eddward Marion Vincent, giving the child her husband's middle name.


	3. The Boy Who Could Be Wolf

Blutbad Chapter 3 – The Boy Who Could Be Wolf

 **A/N- Nathan belongs to C2ndy2c1d.**

With the child being born looking normal, Debora's hopes had been realized, that just maybe she had gotten pregnant by her husband before he left for that doomed expedition. And this is what she chose to believe, that this was her husband's son, for he had David's black hair and nose, but her blue eyes. So she let out a small sigh of relief after a long pregnancy that was filled with worry and speculation over the fate of her child. But a small thought was nagging the back of her mind, that those who had attacked her were able to shift between looking like a human to looking like a wolf, and one of them also had black hair. With John's support, it was decided that they would watch and wait, that they would protect this child from the cruelties of the world no matter what he was, for he was her son regardless of how he had got here.

The first full moon arrived a week after the baby was born, and the two of them sat in silent vigil over the baby's crib, waiting for any sign of change in the child. But nothing happened that night or any night for the first couple months, the child lay peacefully in his crib the whole night, only rousing for the usual needs a baby would have. Angelica slept peacefully in her crib in her father's room, none the wiser of the troubles that plagued the adult's minds. Dreaming contently about playing with her new baby "brother", for what else would preoccupy a child almost a year old.

It was during this time of uncertainty that the vampires came, a group of five, offering their special brand of night time protection for the town in exchange for food. For in a world where the population had dropped so suddenly, so had their food source naturally diminished, making meals hard to come by for the night time predators. The five were good at what they did, having turned away a large pack of wolves with no help from the towns folk. It was then rumored that the beanie clad leader of the vampires was very ancient in age, for a retelling of that night's events had him taking on seven wolves all by himself, another person said ten, and yet another would put the number at sixteen. Whatever the number was one thing was clear, that the security at night outweighed the price they had to pay for it. For what was a few pints of blood freely given to them, saved in blood that would have been spilled without them.

It took Debora those first few months to work up the courage to aproach them and ask her question. Walking up to the wall where they were gathered, she was noticeably nervous as she spoke, "Excuse me."

"Yes, tout-petit," the presumed ancient one turned and looked in her direction, a wicked grin upon his face as he was obviously enjoying her fear of him.

"I was wondering if I could ask you," she started but was cut off.

"If your sons a wolf, he won't go through the change until he hits puberty," he stated coldly, then tried to turn back to his comrades.

"How did you," She starts.

He lets out an exasperated sigh, "You tend to hear all the rumors in a small town quickly, it's one of the perks of being us," he taps his ear, "Good hearing." He turns back around and ignores her, hoping she would get the hint and leave.

"You didn't have to be that mean babe," the shorter red head whispers.

She slowly walks away from the group after getting the information she needed from them, "Don't start pumpkin," he whispers back to his companion. Time moves on as it always does, and days turned to weeks, weeks to months and months to years, and Edd grew like all children do. Quickly out growing each set of clothes his mother made for him or pair of shoes they had got for him.

"Woooooo," a boy howled at him from behind a tree, as he hides in a bush as Angelica was trying to find him.

"Wait till I get my hands on you Eddy," Angelica yelled as she threw a rock in his direction, sending him running for his life.

Edd comes out from his hiding spot and over to his protective friend, "Why do they do that Angie," the five-year-old boy asked as he clutched the sleeve of her dress.

"Because they're jerks," she replied and stuck her tongue out in the direction that Eddy was running in. "Don't you listen to them D," she took his hand and started leading him toward their house, "They don't know what they are talking about."

The next year he started school in an old building that use to be a church, it was a far cry from the learning the older generations had to go through, having lost all of the digital files that contained the school books when the world fell. What little they could find in the form of hard copies was the curriculum they taught the children, added on to it was the useful skills they would need to survive in this new world when they grew up.

Even here Edd was not safe from the judgement of his peers, pushes, taunts, barking noises and howls were the usual order of things, all in an attempt to try and make the boy cry. Some were even hoping that he would shift before their very eyes into some horrible beast. Most of them were too young to realizing that if he did that, they would be running in the opposite direction as they screamed their bloody heads off. One kid went as far as to push him down on the playground after school yelling, "Show me your fangs wolfie," smacking him upside the head to get him riled up, "Come on show them to me."

Angelica pulls the kid off of him, socking him a good one in the jaw as Edd's mother came into view of the schoolyard. "Angelica what are you doing," seeing Edd on the ground, "What happened here."

"Run it's the she wolf," the kids scream as they scatter when she comes over to help her son up.

"You better run, you hellions," she said under her breath as she bends down to pick him up off the ground. Brushing the dirt off her sons back and sides she looks into his sad blue eyes and asks, "What was that all about?"

He was trying to get his tears under control but slightly failing, "They keep acting like I'm a dog," he wipes the tears away with the palm of his hand. "Barking and growling at me all the time," looking up at her he asks imploringly, "What does mutt mean."

She picked him up and started carrying him toward their home, "What?"

"They said I'm a mutt."

"Don't you worry about it darlin', it doesn't matter, just mean kids saying mean things." The bullying didn't stop though Debora talked to the teachers at the small school, the kids only found inventive ways to push him around. Carving a moon into the back wall of the cubby hole he hung his jacket in, it was nothing more than a circle with Mon written in the center, but it got their point across. It didn't take Edd long after that to figure out what everyone's deal was, and even a shorter amount of time for him to go on the defensive about it. Yelling to a group of bullies that were being particularly vicious to him that he was not a wolf and that his father was David Eddward Vincent. Running home crying that day after they told him about his mother's rape and that in no uncertain terms that he was a bastard mutt child, that nobody wanted, including his mother. Angelica was hot on his heels as he ran, only a short distance behind him, having been stalled by giving that kid a black eye. Rounding on her quickly he screams through his sobs, "You knew didn't you, you've known all along and didn't tell me."

She said reassuringly as she looked in his fuming eyes, "D, it's doesn't matter to me if you're a wolf or not, you're always going to be my brother."

Scrunching up his face, trying to hold back the sobs and tears, he says harshly, "We're not even related, so," he runs off, "Just leave me alone."

She hesitates for a moment trying to decide if she should leave him be and let him calm down or if she should run after him, he was headed toward their home after all. She did decide to give him some time to allow him to calm down and clear his head, but she would expect a major apology for implying that he wasn't her brother. Maybe they weren't related by blood but he was always going to be a part of her family no matter what, fur and a tail included.

Getting home a short time later, she heads up the stairs to her room, "What are you doing home early," Debora asks.

Slowly walking down the stairs, "Didn't Edd tell you about it?"

"I haven't seen him," She puts a few small logs in the stove to start preparing for dinner.

Her seven-year-old brain started putting things together, "He isn't here," maybe letting him run off on his own was a bad choice after all, "But he ran ahead of me."

Debora closes the stoves door and straightens up, she heads for the stairs calling up them, "Edd darlin' are you up there?" She climbs the stairs quickly and enters his room finding it devoid of a child, her child. Turning she drops down to Angelica's level, "What happened?

"Some boys were picking on him again, and they said some nasty things to him about you and his father and about how he was brought into this world."

"Which way was he headed Angie?"

"He was running this way," the girl scrunches up her face feeling bad that she had let him out of her sight.

"You stay here and wait for him, don't let anyone in but Edd, your father should be home shortly, let him know what's going on and that I'll be back soon." And she rushes out the door without a second thought, heading further down the street calling out her son's name, checking every corner and hiding place, hoping to find him quietly crying but safe. But she was unable to find hide nor hair of him anywhere close to the house, she started to panic, screaming his name out.

Her scream had got John's attention, who had been trying to catch up to her, running up behind her he cradles her in his arms. She found some strength in the brunet's embrace, his beard scratching her forehead as he kissed the top of her head, telling her that everything would be alright, that they would find her son. Having left Angelica in the care of the neighbors before coming to meet her, John could now focus his attention on finding the lost boy. The hours rolled by slowly and the sun was now setting, with each passing moment her fears were mounting, the town was walled in but that wouldn't stop him from getting hurt, or his bully's from finding him.

"What seems to be the trouble Mon Cheri?" The stoic vampire had snuck up on the both of them, scaring poor Debora, and truth be told John as well.

"It's my son," she said franticly, "He's gone missing."

"Go back to your house and check, he might have already returned home, I'll take a look around to see if I can find him." They reluctantly agreed to his suggestion and did as they were told, he waited patiently for the two of them to walk off before closing his eyes and concentrating on his surroundings. Listening for any unusual sounds that a lost child might make, having to tune out a few scolded or tantrum throwing children before centering upon his target. Running he made his way toward the wall, stopping in the intersection before it to get his bearings.

"Whatcha doing Eddward?"

He shushes his friend, "Quiet Nat, I'm listening."

"For?"

"A lost child," he tries his best to tune out his friend and listen for the gentle sobs coming from close by.

"So were now rescuing kittens from trees and kids from wells?"

"Shut up Nat," he was now back on target and moved forward to a bush along the wall a few hundred feet from where they now stood. Pulling back the shrubbery he sees the little boy with his knees up to his chest and his face tucked into the arm fort resting on top of his knees. "Hey there little one, your mother's worried about you."

"No she's not, no one wants me."

Going down on one knee so he was more level with the child, "She looked like she misses you a lot from what I could tell."

"They said that I was born because of something awful being done to my mother, and that no one here wants me around." He sniffles trying to hold back new tears, "That I should go back to my own kind and leave the normal people alone."

"I'm not going to coddle you tout-petit," he sits down beside him, "But people can be mean, you're just going to have to learn to give it just as good as you get. Don't allow them stomp all over your feelings and get away with it, but also you mustn't be cruel either, don't hurt anyone that doesn't deserve it, ok." The boy nods his understanding for what the vampire had said, as his stomach growls loudly, "Come on," a gentle smile, "Let's get you home to your mother." Standing he extends his hand for the boy and lifts him up easily into his arms, Edd rests his head upon the vampire's shoulder as he was carried back home, fighting off the exhaustion his long crying had caused.

Knocking Eddward hears the boy's mother rushing to the door, upon opening it she almost broke down in tears once she saw that her son was alive and well. "Thank you so much for finding him, thank you, thank you."

"It was no problem," he hands the dozing child over and he removes his hate from his head, placing it upon the child's, "There you go little man, to help hide those tears."

The boy took hold of the beanie and didn't let go of it, though he was half asleep, saying his thanks in a groggy voice as he nuzzled his mother's shoulder. Walking away he rejoins his companion a few steps away, "Really, how many centuries have you had that thing?"

"Two."

"And now you get rid of it," he says throwing his hands up in the air.

"It was time."

"That's all you can say, 'It was time'. You would have jumped into lava after that thing, like Sméagol after the ring, but you give it to some kid without a second thought."

"What's the big deal Nat, it's just a hat." And with that Nat went into great detail reminding Eddward of the few epic lectures he has gotten because he had accidentally gotten that hat dirty or by having some fun by hiding it from him.


	4. – I Know I'm a Wolf

Blutbad Chapter 4 – I know I'm a Wolf

The years continued their relentless march forward and the small town of Peach Creek seemed to have found some form of stability and security. The dark hair vampire also found that he now had a small fan club in the two children of the Vincent Johnson household. At first, he found his new entourage a little annoying, trying to distance himself from the children by mildly scaring them by showing them his fangs. This had the opposite effect on the little boy however, for he had found new strength in the words the vampire had said to him and embraced the rumors surrounding him. And when the vampire showed his fangs and very softly hissed at them, little Eddward laughed then showed his teeth to the man and growled back at him, making the stoic vampire chuckle. Softening up to the children over time, they became a regular sight for him at the start of his night, with a warm smile and some friendly chatter, the two of them were eager to know the things he has seen in his long life. The only subject he would not comment on was what had happened the night the world fell, as though it was a tender subject for him, filled with sad memories. With his new-found friendship with the supernatural creature came new rumors, though the people of the town were thankful for the protection they got, they couldn't help but feel leery of something that could rip them apart with one hand. But being used to the status of outcasts, the Johnson's and Vincent's paid what people were saying about them no mind.

Over the course of the next five years the makeshift family lived in relative harmony and happiness. Edd's mother getting married to Mr. Johnson during this time, uniting their families together, and making Edd and Angelica truly brother and sister. The four of them celebrating this happy day privately, as most of the townsfolk kept their distance from them, most tolerating their presence. Some however silently whispered that the lot of them should be banished from the town, for surely that boy would bring some form of misfortune to them eventually. To say that Debora's and John's fears for their son were banished would be a lie, for they were all too aware what the other townsfolk thought of him, and the words of the elder vampire were also constantly in the back of her mind. They counted down the years until the boy would hit puberty, those years going by way to quickly for them both.

John was leading the way down the hallway as his wife carried their child in her arms, the building was in flames all around them, the smoke chocking his lungs. Angelica was screaming under the blanket she was wrapped up in. They were keeping low to the floor as they moved, trying to stay out of the heavy smoke that was closer to the ceiling. Seeing the exit in front of him he calls back to his wife, "We're almost there, just a little further." The ceiling above them collapses upon them, he falls forward to avoid it, she tumbles backwards, when he lifts his head he sees that a pile of fiery derby now stood between them, standing he calls out to her, "Sam?"

"I'm here," she stands and he tries in vein to move the beams out of her way, the fire upon them was quickly spreading. She passes their baby through a small gap in the rubble, "Take Angie and go, I'll find another way out."

Reluctantly he does what was asked of him, "I love you," he softly sobs as he holds her hand through the gap for a few seconds then turns to make his escape with their child. Samantha Johnson did not make it out of the building before it collapsed, her body was found a week later chard and unrecognizable, the necklace around her neck the only way that John could be sure it was her.

He wakes from his dream panting heavily, lying next to Debora, the recurring dream of being unable to help his wife was coming more frequently as they reached the boys twelfth birthday. This dream of his past helplessness was mirroring how he felt now, his inability to spare the boy his fate or his mother the pain of discovering his true lineage. The child had already gone through his first major growth spurt, signaling the onset of puberty, and now they waited for the next full moon to see it he would change. The vampire was only able to tell them that the child would go through a major illness beforehand, that this would signal that his body was preparing itself for his first change. That this illness would be so traumatic that they would fear for his life, but not to worry for very few ever died from it, it was just nature's way of weeding out the weak, he assured them that their son was strong enough to survive it.

His birthday came and went, and the years continued to march on and still no sign that he was going to go through the change. Years of holding their collective breathes was wearing on them and when his fifteenth birthday passed they were ready to let out a sigh of relief, but needing to make sure she asks one last time. His response was simple, "Some people can be late bloomers madam, I wouldn't get your hopes up yet."

"But surely it should have happened by now."

"I would continue to watch and wait if I were you." Not getting any reassurance she turns and slowly makes her way back home, wondering how much he knew and wasn't telling her. Eddward could smell him upon her, and his scent was changing, but he didn't have the heart to let her know, all he could truly offer them was his assistance when the time came.

As the year went by the now teenage boy started to ask questions of his own, "My mother's still worried," he states as he looks over the wall from its defensive walk way.

"That's understandable."

He looks over at the vampire curiously, adjusting the beanie on his head, "Why, is it going to change who I am?"

"No, of course not, she just doesn't want you to be different," he pauses for a second to think how best to word it. "She is hoping that if she can prove that you are normal, then perhaps the rest of the town will start treating you better, diminishing their fears of you as it were."

He folds his arms on the top of the wall and rests his chin upon them, "Is it really for them or more for her own reassurance?"

"How can you ask that, your mother loves you," though the question was one of shock, his expression and tone stayed as stoic as ever as he surveyed the surrounding wilderness and the ruins of the old part of town outside the wall.

"But if I don't change, then it proves that I am the son of the man she once loved," Edd stated and the vampire looked at him from the side of his eye and the boy knew he was telling him to get over that thought process. Dropping it he asked another question that filled him with dreed, "Is it going to hurt?"

"It will be extremely painful," Eddward, always the honest one, "I've heard that there have been wolves who were knocked out by the pain of their first change."

"That bad, well let's hope it knocks me out quickly then," Edd sadly chuckles and Eddward looks at him again from the side of his eye.

"Don't worry, I'll be there for you when the time comes."

"You sound certain that it is going to happen," Eddward didn't answer him, "Well at least you will be able to stop me if I try and hurt anyone."

"You'll still be you, it's not some demonic possession as the legends of old would have you believe."

"Good, but I guess I'll be a furry then," he groaned and buried his face in his arms.

"Where do you get these terms young man," the young boy was about to answer when Eddward waved him off, "I don't want to know."

Edd stayed up talking to his undead friend well past midnight, that is until John came looking for him, "What are you doing Edd? Your mothers worried."

"Looking at the stars."

"Well come on, say goodnight to your friend, it's time to go."

Life stayed relatively normal for the young man until a month before his sixteenth birthday, that is when it hit him. It started off as nothing more than a cold, but progressively got worse rather quickly, confining him to the bed in less than a day. Checking his temp with her hands, his mother found that he was scolding to the touch, "John get the doctor, Ang go draw some water and fill the tub." Each of them springing into action quickly.

With a wet towel, she kept him cool by applying it to his forehead, he would go in and out of consciousness. His eyes rolling into the back of his head when he passed out, scaring his poor mother, his breathing and shivering the only sign that he was still alive. Ten minutes later Ang lets her know that the tub was filled and the two of them carried him to it, stripping off his sweat drenched knight gown they gently lowered him into the cold water. The sudden change in temperature forced him awake, hollering from the shock of the water hitting his burning skin, and the splash of it being poured over his head.

The doctor arrived shortly after this, she confirmed to him all that John had told him. He examined the once again passed out Edd as he lay in the tub, humming to himself a few times as he listened to his heart. Dropping the stethoscope he gives them a few words of advice, "It's essential that you keep his temperature down, I suggest you have him chew on some willow bark to help break the fever, preferably from the white willow. Keep a cold compress to his head and neck and if the fever gets out of control again place him back in the tub, other than that, all you can do is pray for him at this point."

And pray they did, the first two days his mother got no sleep and stayed at his bedside keeping the towel on his head and neck nice and cool. Upon the second night Eddward came to visit, concerned at the absents of his regular night time visitor he came to make sure that all was well. But he already knew what was going on before he even knocked, hearing the prayers of the grief-stricken mother as she whispered them in her son's upstairs bedroom. Walking into the room he places his hand upon her shoulder, "So, it has finally started."

"You knew all this time that it was going to happen, somehow you knew," she says bitterly and looks up into his eyes, her tear stained face contorted with worry and a little bit of anger.

"You need to rest madam," using his persuasive skills he continues, "Go sleep, I'll watch over him tonight." She resisted at first, her concern for her son keeping her there, "He'll be safe, you can go and get some sleep."

Reluctantly she did as she was told to do, wiping the tears from her face as she walked out of the room, "I'm sorry, I know it's not your fault."

He dips the cloth in the water and applies it back to the boy's head, "It's quite alright, we are all angry that he has to go through this." As she continued to walk toward her bed he added, "I'll wake you before dawn."

For the next week Edd lay in his bed, knocking upon deaths door, unconscious most of the time. The few times he was awake during the day was spent making sure he was hydrated and feed, throwing up his food moments later. His family watched over him night and day, each of them saying their silent prayers for his recovery. Eddward dropping by every other day to supply them with the willow bark as well as to check up on the young man and his family to make sure there was nothing more they would need. During this week long feverish sleep, Edd had some of the strangest dreams, filled with fire, chaos, screams and death. Among this scene of terror stood a man, obscured from view by shadow and smoke, but Edd could still see his eyes. They were the loveliest set of green eyes he has ever gazed upon, but they were filled with such pain and sadness, and his deep baritone voice, that's tone mirrored his eyes, was apologizing to him.

At the beginning of the next week Edd's symptoms began to diminish slowly, his fever broke and his shivering stopped. A day later he was awake and alert, but was still feeling like death warmed over, his appetite slowly started to return as well. His mother fell into his arms and cried with relief once he woke up, happy that he had made it through this curse that fate had felt fit to bestow upon him. She hand feed him some stew, showering him with her love and affection, wanting him to regain his strength for she knew in the back of her mind that he only had a week before the next full moon.

And that week went by in a blink of an eye, and as promised Eddward arrived shortly after the sun set, "Who's he doing?"

"Nervous," she steps aside to let him in as one of their neighbors looked out their window at the visitor, "He's in the living room, pacing."

Walking through the hall he enters the room and sees a very worried and agitated Edd wringing his hands together, warring a hole in the floor with his pacing. "Calm down Edd," the vampire's voice was actually concerned for the boy, "You're not doing yourself any favors by worrying."

"I don't want to do this, isn't there some way to stop it?" His eyes looked into Eddward's and the vampire could see the fear that was in them clearly.

"Unfortunately, it is unavoidable," sitting down on the sofa, he motions for the boy to join him, in a calm voice he keeps his gaze locked with Edd's, "Alright you're going take a deep breath." The boy did as he was instructed, "I want you to concentrate on your heart beat now, feel it slowing down to a more natural rhythm and as you exhale all of your worries are going to melt away." The boy repeated this a few times, taking a deep breath and holding it for a few seconds before releasing it, after a few of these exercises he felt calmer and more at ease, though his mind was still worried about what was to come. "Do you feel better?"

Edd nods his mother comes to sit next to him, rubbing his back to sooth him, "How long do we have?"

"Maybe an hour before the moon rises, the sun just set."

His mother's worry only deepened, "Should we take him somewhere?"

"It would probably be a wise decision if you would allow me to take him outside of the towns walls for the night."

She scrunches up her face, she wanted to be there for him, "I'm going to," Angelica said, it was not a request but a demand from the look upon her face.

"So am I," his mother added.

"Well that settles it," John joined in, "Where he goes, we go."

"Pumpkin," an inaudible reply was only heard by the vampire coming from outside the window, "I will be escorting the young man to the location we discussed earlier. Please bring his family there after we have left once the neighbors have stopped spying." He waits for a response only he could hear then turns to the onlookers, "Seeing how they know of our friendship I am hoping that they will see us leaving as one of his usual night time visit. Once they have stopped being nosey, Kevin will bring you to our location."

Agreeing upon the plan, Edd followed the vampire out of the door trying to act casual, hoping his nervousness was not noticeable for anyone that might be watching them. Exiting through the open gate that was maned only by the other vampires, they made their way out of the ruined remains of the old town and into the nearby woods. Continuing for a short distance they made their way up a hillside to the small clearing at the top of it. Edd looked up at the night sky and then to the eastern horizon, fearing the coming moon. "Take off your clothes and put this on," he hands him a tattered rob that opened at the front, the young man looked at it curiously then back to him, "It will be easier for you to get out of once you have changed." As the boy went behind a tree to change the vampire continued, "You will more than likely change into a full wolf, not the hybrid form that attacked your town so many years ago. Older more skilled wolves can change at will regardless of time or the phase of the moon, and can stop that transformation at several stages of their choosing as well. If they want speed strength and agility for battle they go into the hybrid form, if they want stealth to spy on an enemy, they will go full wolf where they can't be decerned from the real thing."

"You sound like you admire them," the young boy scoffed.

"I do," he replied, "Most wolves are peaceful guardians of the world, but like with all things you have those that don't hold the values of the majority. And those that you have encountered so far are of that variety, greedy and spiteful creatures that think it is easier to take from others then to have to work for what they need."

The boy steps out from behind the tree and walks toward the center of the clearing with the rob draped upon his shoulders, holding it closed from the inside. They waited silently for another ten minutes before the short red head led his family up the hill to join them, his mother rushing to his side, "You alright?"

"Yeah," he nods as he speaks.

A soft white light was now able to be seen in the east, "It's almost time," Eddward said softly, "Kevin you know what to do."

He gently led his mother away from him saying, "It's for your safety, he might lash out unintentionally and hurt you."

"I love you," she said as she looked back at him over her shoulder.

"I love you too," he could feel her love with the sad smile on her face. Looking to the east a moment later, everyone followed his gaze and watched as the moon started to come over the horizon. His heart began to race as the fear for what was upon him came tumbling to the forefront of his mind, as the full sphere finally came into view a sharp pain struck him. He looks to his family, "Mom," he cries out and reaches for her as the tips of his fingers felt like they were on fire, his fingernails snap and claws come out from under them. His gut felt as though someone was stabbing him with a hot poker and he falls to his knees screaming in agony, Eddward following him down, doing his best to help him through this.

"Edd," she calls out and they all move forward, Kevin stopping them before they could take another step toward him. Unnatural sounds were coming from his body as his skeleton was reshaping itself, his foot elongating so his legs had a more canine appearance, the balls of his feet becoming his paw. His hands turning into paws was torment unimaginable, he was blinded by the pain of his face reconstructing itself. His maw and nose growing to become the jaw of the beast and his screams changed to that of a wolfs cry. Ears reshaping and moving themselves into position, his ribcage and hips reforming to accommodate his new shape, as fur grew all over his body. He wasn't sure if he could take any more of this, he felt like he was fighting to stay awake, praying he wouldn't. He would give anything for this to be over with, or to get through this without any more pain. What felt like an eternity to accomplish was actually over in a matter of minutes and he lay there whining as the pain subsided.

Looking up he sees the tear stained face of his mother and sister, sniffing the air he could smell their fear and worry. Standing he shimmies out of the rob he was wearing and paces uneasily back and forth, worrying that now that it was all said and done they would all abandon him. A low whine coming from him as he thought about all of this, worry in his eyes his tail hanging low. Slowly his mother walks forward and extends her hand coming down to his level when she was in front of him, "There, there my brave boy, it's over." He cuddles up into her lap and cries, rearing back his head he howls his sorrow.


	5. The Stray

Blutbad Chapter 5 – The Stray

Eddward insisted that the rest of the family go home and get some much needed rest, having Kevin escort them back to town, the two of them waited on the hillside for the red heads return. While they waited, they watched the moon climb higher in it celestial seat, marveling in its beauty as small clouds drifted past it, "You feel alright pup?" The young wolf looks over at him and turns his head to the side trying to figure out how to communicate with the vampire, "Blink once for yes twice for no," the wolf blinks once. "Good," he ruffles the wolfs fur between his ears and the boy was in heaven, dear god that feel so good. They didn't have to wait long for the red head to come walking back up the hillside to join them. Standing Eddward gathered up the boy's clothes and the two vampires accompanied the juvenile wolf deeper into the woods, allowing him to become more accustomed to his new body.

They ensured his safety as he frolicked in the wilderness, listening to the sounds of the night with his new hearing, and smelling everything he could get is new nose near. It was strange how everything looked, smelled and felt differently in this new form, it was all so invigorating and exciting, he was now wondering why he was so scared to go through with the change before.

"Did he just?" Kevin asks in astonishment.

"Yes Kevin, he just hiked his leg." The wolf turns and looks at them once he was done, wagging his tail, wondering why they were looking at him in such a weird way. "Other wolves are going to know that you're here if you keep doing that," Eddward informed him.

He just sits a few paces away from the tree and pants, _"_ _Well, I'm supposed to mark my territory aren't I?"_ He thought to himself, then huffed at them through his nose.

He continued to play for a few more hours, through playing tag with Kevin, he found that he had great speed in this form. Hunting down the vampires as they hide, gave him the beginning knowledge on how to use his nose and ears for tracking. Though Eddward knew that the townsfolk would not like him teaching the boy how to use his new sense, he has always been one for preparedness. He knew that to deny him these skills could be putting his life in jeopardize one day, and Eddward would not allow that to happen if he could help it. Through these little games the young wolf wore himself out somewhere around two in the morning, falling fast asleep under a willow tree. The elder vampire wrapped him up in the robe and carried him back home, sure that no one would be watching them, he deposits him in his bed with his clothes draped upon the chair next to it.

The change back in to his human form was virtually painless and did not wake our little Edd from his slumber, where he dreamed of chasing rabbits in an open moon drenched field. Once he woke the next day he found that his sense of smell and hearing in his human form were slightly better than they use to be. Neither of which were a total blessing in the town, for everywhere he turned he could smell it, the stench of people who did not washing their hands or bathing properly, to a cocking surface that was not cleaned good enough. This drove him into and OCD obsession with keeping the house clean, for at least there he could try and escape the smell of the rest of the world. His hearing only allowed him the privilege of eavesdropping on people's conversations who were out of normal earshot, or were whispering close by, most were mundane topics, but a few of them were about their disapproval of him.

Over the course of the next week Eddward taught him how to focus his attentions so that the smells and noises would not drive him mad. Something the vampire has had centuries to perfect, and reassured the young man that he too would grasp with time. As well as learning how to focus, the vampire would take him out at night and have him try and transform without the moon's influence, "Just remember how it felt when you were a wolf and focus on that."

The young man looked apprehensive, as he kept the front of his rob closed, "I don't know, I'm kind of scared."

"Of?"

"The pain," he looked ashamed to admit his fear.

"It's not going to hurt this time," he said gently, "It's probably going to feel a little unsettling at first, like your body is clay that is being molded into a shape."

"Alright, I'll give it a shot," the boy closed his eyes and scrunched up his face as he concentrated, trying to recall the feeling he had that night after he had transformed and the pain had subsided. Desperately trying to will his body into action, to force it into the shape he wanted it to be in, but nothing happened, not even the slightest twitch from his muscles and bones that would tell him they were being "molded". "I can't do this," he let out with a groan as his shoulders slumped in defeat.

"You can, and you eventually will," he put both his hands on the boy's shoulders, "Rome wasn't built in a day, it's going to take time, but one mustn't rest on one's laurels." He stepped back and looked around, listening to the quiet of the forest, "Now try again, meditate on your other self, envision it in your mind and allow your body to do the rest."

"What do you think I'm stopping it from happening on purpose?" He looked a little irritated at the insinuation that he wasn't allowing it to happen.

"It's a possibility, you did say that you were scared," he motioned with his hand casually toward the boy as he said the last part. "Just breath and let go of your fear, surrender yourself to who you are."

"That's easy for you to say, you didn't feel like every bone in your body was breaking."

"You have no idea the pain I went through when I was turned, boy." The vampire's eyes flashed with a bitter anger, but quickly softened. "I'm sorry, we all go through the pains of birth when we enter into our new lives, each drastically different than the other. I cannot understand yours, and you cannot understand mine, it's as simple as that." He sits upon a tree stump, "But please continue to try and learn all that you can about your new self, it's important that you do."

The boy sits down upon the ground and readjusts the rob as to keep his naked body covered up, "Fine." The vampire sat upon the stump and listened to their surroundings as the boy closed his eyes to concentrate. Envisioning all he could remember from a few nights ago, the way his body felt as he ran, the position of his limbs as he lay upon the ground, the way it felt for his friend to scratch behind his ears. Taking a deep breath, he let go of his anxiety and relaxed, picturing himself wagging his tail, or bounding off trees as he chased the vampire around. A strange smell caught his nose as the wind blew their direction, it was a repugnant, putrid stench that he has never smelled before, opening his eyes he looks up at the vampire who was stiff and scanning the area, "Eddward?"

"We have to go," he says standing quickly, "The dead are coming." The two of them quickly made their way to the wall where Kevin and Nat stood waiting, ready to close the gate behind them. "It doesn't smell like a large group," he addressed his two comrades, "Though I think they are chasing something, there's blood in the air."

Kevin asks, "Human?"

"Maybe," climbing to the top of the wall, they watched the direction the smell was coming from, keeping their eyes on the edge of the nearby forest. They waited for whoever or whatever was leading the zombies this direction to emerge from the woods, Eddward calculating how best to save them from the clutches of that small horde. As they neared they could hear the moans and cries from the undead growing louder, the rustling of the foliage that they trampled underfoot, and now even Edd could hear the labored breathing of the one they chased.

A young man comes sprinting out of the woods into the ruined part of town, followed quickly by some of the fresher corpses who were easily keeping up with him. His breathing was labored and his body was giving out on him, where theirs was not. For they really didn't need to breath, they only took in and expelled air out of their lungs out of habit, causing the rattling and groaning sounds they were known for. Spotting the walls of the town, the young man used his second wind to make for the gate as quickly as possible, putting a little distance between him and his pursuers before his body quickly started to give out again.

Eddward tallied up the undead hordes numbers, some fifteen in total were chasing the boy, "Kevin, Nat, you're with me, dispatch the undead quickly, Edd open the gates and let the boy in." Jumping from the walls, the three of them made their way through the rubble of the town and for the horde. The boy trips as they near him, Eddward decapitates one of the undead as it lunged for him. "Run like your life depended on it," he called out as Kevin and Nat took the other two nearby zombies out.

"What, huff, do you think I've been doing," the red head panted.

The other more rotted corpses neared, "Go now," Eddward demanded as he turned to face the shambling horde.

Climbing to his feet he run with what little strength he had left toward the gates, as he neared Edd could see him clearly now from the top of the walls. A young man about his age, wearing a red snapback, his bangs that were coming out from under the hat were plastered to his forehead with sweat. He wore an old flannel shirt that was torn in the front, blood dripping down his right arm, which he was now favoring, his pants muddied, probably from a few falls he suffered while he ran for his life.

Running down the steps he reaches the gate, trying to lift the large wooden beam that kept it locked, with no success, he just wasn't strong enough to move it. "Somebody help me," he called out to the guards on the walls who were doing nothing but watching the vampire's dispatch the zombies from the safety of their perch.

The boy reaches the gate, banging on it with his left hand, "Let me in," he called out in a labored voice.

"Help me," Edd screamed at the guards, finally getting their attention.

"Let me get that for you," a female vampire came out from the shadows she had been hiding in, her visage one that would frighten any normal man. Reaching up she moved the massive beam with ease and set it to the side as Edd pulled the last latch and opened the gate slowly, allowing the boy to enter. Using his weight, he slowly pushes the gate back into position and latches it, the vampire putting the beam back with ease securing the doors then once again disappears into the shadows. The five guards arriving in time to see the young man collapse to the ground in exhaustion, wondering how young Edd had opened the gate on his own and where this young red head had come from in the first place. Could he be trusted, should they just throw him back out the gate and let the cruel world decide his fate, what would be the risks if they let him stay?

"We need to get him to the doctor," Edd bellowed as the boy passed out, opening his shirt he examined the wound, finding it only to be a scratch and not a bite mark. Looking up and seeing that they were still just gawking at the collapsed boy he harshly yells at them, "Help me pick him up." Thomas scrambles into action taking the boys shoulders as Edd took his legs, carrying him to a nearby cart so they could take him the rest of the way to the doctors.

With the zombie horde easily dispatched, Eddward and his two companions jump back over the wall, landing at the gates entrance, "Lina," he calls out and a voice answers him from the shadows. "Is the boy alright?"

"A scratch, nothing more."

"Good," he sighed out, losing the town to a zombie outbreak is the last thing on his list to accomplish in this life. Rubbing his chin, he addresses the shadow, "I would like you to keep an eye on him."

"Any reason?"

"You didn't smell it?" He asked in disbelief, surely her nose was as good as his.

"All I could smell was the stench of the death on him," she replied.

He might have been mistaken, but he had to be sure, "Once he is cleaned up report back to me, we have to be certain we didn't just let the wolf into the hen house."

 **A/N- Lina Thomas belongs to Dshell99**


	6. Succor

Blutbad Chapter 6 – Succor

 **A/N- For those how might not know, succor means to provide assistance and support in times of hardship or distress.**

Edd and Thomas rushed the unconscious boy down the street toward the doctor's house, arriving at their destination, Thomas leans against the cart panting for breath. Edd rushes to the door and bangs upon it, apparently unaffected from the exertion of pushing the cart, the man leaning against the cart just figured that he must have been doing most of the work. Banging again on the door he finally got the attention he was looking for as he heard the doctor calling as he walked toward it. Swinging the door open, the older man who was dressed for bed had finely combed thinning grey hair and thick glasses on harshly asks, "What the hell is with all that damn pounding boy?"

Edd motions toward the cart, "We need your help Doctor Williams."

The man glances behind Edd and sees the boy laying in the cart and his expression softens, "Oh I see." Shuffling out of the door he slowly takes the steps one at a time, making his way over to the cart carefully, he looks down at the boy who lay inside, "An outsider?" His expression was apprehensive at first, but Edd's eyes were imploring him for help, turning back to his house he begins to walk again beckoning them over his shoulder to follow, "Bring him inside."

Edd reaches in and pulls the boy to the edge of the cart, putting one arm around his shoulders and the other under his legs, he lifts the dead weight up easily and carries him into the house. Entering the house, the doctor slides opens the pocket doors on the right wall and leads Edd into the makeshift examination room. "Place him on the table please," he motions toward the table in the center of the room, depositing the boy where he was instructed Edd took a few steps back to give the man room to work. Wheeling up his tray of tools, he picks up a pair of scissors and motions for Edd, "Give me a hand won't you."

Edd steps forward as the man cut up the sleeve of the boy's shirt all the way to the collar, "What do you need me to do." He hands him the pair of scissors and Edd did the exact same thing on the other arm.

"Lift him up," Edd lifts the boy's torso allowing the doctor to pull the ruined shirt out from under him. "Now cut up his pants leg," the man ordered while he removed the leather belt around his leg, Edd did what he was instructed to do then passed the tool back to the doctor. Pulling the ruined pants away the boy now lay naked upon the table, Edd turns away, giving the unconscious boy some modesty. "What's the matter boy? You act like you have never seen a pair of genitals before," the doctor harshly teases and grabs a towel from the tray laying across the boy's hips, "There, he's all decent again." The front door opens and the doctor sees a town appointed guard looking into the room, he motions for the man to wait outside, his brutish demeanor was not needed here at the moment.

Edd peeks behind him to indeed see that the boy was no longer exposed, but stammers, "Maybe I should leave you to your work Doctor."

"No, I need your help young man," the man looks at him seriously, "My nurse is at home fast asleep, unless you would prefer to fetch her while this boy bleeds." Edd sighs and steps up to the table, "Good, now go fetch some water so we can clean his wounds," the doctor hands him a small bowl and Edd rushes to do as he was instructed. Returning to the room the doctor was busy examining to the boy for further injuries, making sure there were no hidden bit marks that were over looked. "Clean the wound on his chest while I finish my examination."

Edd dips a towel in the water and begins to wipe the dirt and dried blood from the wound, but couldn't help but look at the boy's chest which had a few scars. Most of them were small another under his right arm running the bottom of his ribs was about the size of the wound Edd was cleaning, another decent sized one along his abdomen. The doctor finishes his exam of the boy's front half and looks up to see Edd looking at the scares, "This boy has had a rough life," he states sympathetically.

"Yes," Edd replied quietly. The doctor quickly banishes his ponderings about the boy's life and returns to work, grabbing a curved needle and thread he begins to stitch up the wound.

"I hear you have quite the sharp mind," the doctor said as he continued to stitch, "You ever consider going into the medical field?"

Edd dabbed away some of the blood from the boy's chest, "Who in this town would want me to be their doctor?"

"Yes, you're an outcast now, but make yourself indispensable to them and they will accept you. And besides, I'm not going to be around forever and need to find my replacement."

Edd thought about this for a moment, it would be nice to learn a useful skill that could help the community other than hunting, farming or some other menial task, "What would I need to do?"

"Lose that shyness would be the first thing, you will be examining people in places that will challenge most other people's modesty, so it will not do here." The doctor looks up at him, "You don't have an aversion to puke, blood, shit or other bodily secretions, do you?" Edd shook his head no, "Can you work with a certain detachment from your emotions?" Edd looked confused, "If someone walked in here with their femur poking out of their leg, you wouldn't break down crying, would you?" Edd shook his head no again and the doctor returned to his work, "Alright, talk to your mother about it and if she agrees to it, be here the day after tomorrow to start your training."

"Thank you doctor."

"Don't thank me just yet," he said as he put the knot at the end of the stitch and cut the thread, "It will be long hours and hard work. But by the time I am done with you, you'll be able to diagnose and treat illness and preform some minor surgeries, nothing like we use to be able to do, but you'll save lives." Putting the needle in the water to clean off the blood he stands, "Now help me roll him over on his stomach."

The doctor adjusted the towel on the boy's hips as Edd did as he was instructed, finding another four deep slashes side by side on the boy's back, along with more old scars. Edd goes and fetches some fresh water as the doctor examines the rest of the boy's backside, coming back in he cleans the wounds and threads the needle. As the doctor begins to stitch he ponders upon the scars, "These scars look as though the boy has been whipped repeatedly." Edd looked upon his back and could see that several of the scars were long thin strips that crisscross each other, a few extending up and over his shoulder. "That would explain some of the smaller scars in the front," the doctor motioned with his free hand as he explained, "The belt or whip coming over his shoulder and impacting against his chest."

Edd's face told of his concern for the boy, "Who could do such a thing?"

"Who knows, the world is a crueler place now a days," finishing the smaller slash he starts on the next, "Could be how he got here, running form his captors, or perhaps an abusive family member. We won't know until the boy wakes up and tells us," they continued in relative silence for the next thirty minutes, until the doctor was done. Requesting Edd to stay and finish cleaning the boy up, to help stave off infection and to help gage whether Edd could put aside his modesty, for it meant cleaning every inch of the boy.

Exiting the room, the doctor walks out his front door and was greeted by the captain of the town guard, "Doctor Williams, how's your patient?"

The doctor sits upon a chair on his porch, "He is stable captain Miller, he has sustained a few injuries which have been treated."

"Is he awake?"

"No, he is resting at the moment." Seeing the determination in the captains face he continues, "He is under nourished and appears to have come from an abusive environment. So, it might be a few days before he can receive your brand of hospitality captain, I suggest you check back then."

"I'll be back in two days," he holds up his fingers to indicate the number, "Have him well enough by then to answer my question." Posting five guards at the doctor's residence, Cpt. Miller departs the premises to return to his home.

Though the red head looked as though he was resting peacefully, his dreams were plagued with memories of his past. The look of pride in his father's eyes when it was time for him to undergo his first change filled him with joy. It was after all only one of a few times the man has looked at him that way and he was determined to get that man to look at him like that from now on. Even if you were born from two purebred wolves it did not guarantee that you would undergo the change, those who did not by the age of eighteen were kept in the pack in a subservient role to those who had. Now standing in front of the pack elders and leaders, which included his father, they waited for the moon to rise and the change to begin.

Falling to his knees once the moon had cleared the horizon, he screams out in pain and his eyes meet his fathers, which were filled with disappointment and shame. Stifling his cries as best he could he falls on his side and suffers through the torment of the change as a tear falls down his cheek. When it was all done, he climbs upon his new feet and looks in the direction of his father, to find that the man was gone, letting out a howl of grief. The beating that followed the next day was excruciating as the man verbally abused him, "One way or another I will make a man out of you." The sting of his leather belt upon his still naked body, bringing forth big welts upon his back shoulders and arms, anywhere that it had struck, "Embarrass me in front of the elders, who do you think I am? Some clown for your amusement? Do you think it's funny to humiliate me?" Slash after slash upon his skin, the boy cowering in fear, protecting his head from the beating, wondering what he had done wrong. He was but a boy of twelve, and it had hurt so much, "What are you crying for? You don't know what pain is boy, let me show you the meaning of pain, then maybe you won't act like a baby in front of the pact."

The belt continued its relentless assault upon his flesh for another ten minutes, it wasn't until the boy had collapsed fully upon the floor and lay motionless, his tear stained face dried up and unable to shed another tear that his father stopped and walked out of their house to go get drunk with the boys. This is but a taste of the life of Kevin Anthony Barr, one that was filled with the constant reminders of what his father thought it meant to be a man, and the pain that he dealt out to teach that lesson.


	7. Hello,

Blutbad Chapter 7 – Hello, I Love You, Won't You Tell Me Your Name

Slowly the pain of his existence crept into his mind as he drifted into consciousness, his eyes snapping open he wondered if being alive and not a member of the undead was a blessing or a curse. At seventeen years of age now, Kevin has seen more than his fair share of hardship in his short life, sleep being only a temporary release from it, but at least there he could see the blue-eyed boy again. Trying to sit up, the wound on his chest and back hurt and he hisses at the sudden sensation, a gentle hand stopping him from making the attempt any further, "Lay back down, you need your rest." Looking up, he peers into the gentle brown eyes of an older man who had a concerned look upon his face, "How are you feeling?"

"Sore," he groaned as he adjusts to prop himself up into a sitting position.

He pours a glass of water, "That's understandable after the night you had," and hands the glass to the boy, taking it, he drinks it down in two gulps, "What's your name?"

"Kevin," he pants and the man takes the glass from him to refill it, "Barr."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Kevin, I'm Dr. Williams," he places the glass upon the bedside table for when the boy wanted it and gets up off the edge of the bed to retrieve his stethoscope. "You've been a sleep for nearly two days son," and the boys stomach growls, "And apparently very hungry, I'll have my new assistant make you something once he gets back," he sits again and starts to examine the boys heart.

"Thank you,' was the red heads simple response.

He motions for the boy to stay quiet so he could listen to the innerworkings of his chest, "Don't be thanking me just yet." He moves the instrument from the middle of his chest to the right side, "Take a deep breath, there will be a man coming here in a few short hours, and exhale." Moving to the other side, "And again, he's going to ask you several questions about yourself, and let it out."

The doctor puts his stethoscope down around his neck, "I understand," Kevin replies.

"I don't think you do son," the doctor beings to check his lymph nodes at his jaw line and neck, "At best you will be arrested and brought before the council for further questioning, but if he's in a bad mood you might just find yourself back out the gate with only what your wearing." Kevin became painfully aware that he wasn't wearing much right now, "Which unfortunately is only a pair of underwear right now."

The door bursts open as Edd comes rushing in, the doctor drops his hands into his lap and looks toward the door, "I'm sorry doctor, it took Marion and Anthony a minute to adjust the pants to the right size."

The doctor stands and heads in his direction, "That's fine, just hand them to Mr. Barr over there so he can make himself more presentable. Then go ahead and make our guest something to eat,"

Looking into the room he whispers as the man passed by him, "Oh, he's awake."

"Yes Edd, he's finally awake," he begins to climb the stairs in the hall, "I'm going to take a nap, call me when the captain arrives." Reaching the top of the stairs he whispers, "Please talk to the boy and get to know him, maybe he'll trust you enough to talk," as though he knew that Edd would be able to hear him.

Walking over to the bed, he places the bundle of clothes at the foot and nervously began to speak, "Hello, my names."

"Edd," Kevin finished for him while reaching over for the clothes.

"Quite right, you obviously heard that," the boy groaned as he pulled the shirt over his torso. Edd walked out of the room as the boy swung his legs over the side of the bed to put on the pants, "We don't have much to offer at the moment," he called back to the boy over his shoulder as he walked. Reaching the kitchen, he rifled through the cabinets and called out, "We've got cheese and umm bread and water."

"That's more than enough, thank ya," the red head replied as he shuffled towards the boy.

Spotting some butter he asks, "Would you like that grilled? It might take me a little longer to prepare it."

"What?" The voice came from behind Edd and he turned quickly to see that their visitor was standing at the doorway.

Collecting himself after seeing the tall handsome boy with the sad green eyes standing so close, he sputters out, "I asked if you wanted it grilled, you know grilled cheese." The boy's eyes looked confused, "Don't tell me you've never had a grilled cheese sandwich."

"No, I haven't," to be honest Kevin just got the scraps from his father's table mostly, and probably couldn't recall the taste of meat for the life of him, it's been that long since he's had any.

"Where have you been living, under a rock?" Kevin's eyes looked a little sad remembering where he was from and the life he has lead. Edd quickly seeing this, comes up to the boy and places a hand on his forearm, catching his eyes, "I'm sorry." And Kevin instantly remembers the boy in his dreams, though he has never seen his face, it was always obscured by shadow, it was the look in those eyes and the sound of his voice that reminded him of him. "That was supposed to be a joke," Edd motioned toward the nearby chair, "Come on, sit down and I'll make you one." Edd lights the stove as Kevin took a seat at the small table, "So why don't you tell me a little of what you have seen of the world," he was trying to keep the conversation going and break the ice between them.

"Not much to say really," he scratched the back of his ear, "It's big."

"Oh," he sits and begins prepping the bread and cheese, "I was hoping that you could tell me if it is as scary out there as some people around here make it out to be, or if it is as beautiful as my mother remembers it."

"I don't know what they make of it around here," he wasn't sure what to say or if the boy really would want to hear it, his trained fear of being noticed by his father was telling him to talk as little as possible. But a small part of him was reminding him that he wasn't around his old man anymore and that it was alright to speak, "But yes, it is scary out there, specially at night, and to be honest I haven't seen much of it, but what I have seen is pretty."

"Did you live in a town like this?"

"No, we moved around a lot," his voice was barely a whisper, "Most of what I can recall was of being in some old house, tidying up the place. Either that or I was cookin for my old man and his friends, and then it would be back in the truck to make our way to the next place."

"Is your father the one who," Edd stopped himself from asking about the scars on his body, he wanted to know, but felt it might be a tender subject from him.

He touches his chest with his right hand, "Oh, these," and his eyes looked sad again, "Yeah that was him. He didn't take to kindly to a burnt meal or a house that wasn't to his liken, or much a anything really. I just learnt to keep my head down and mouth shut," he visibly deflates while thinking about his father.

"So, is that what you were running from?" Now that the skillet was good and hot Edd puts the sandwich in it, and Kevin perks up at the sound and smell.

He nods, "He was piss drunk and as mad as an old badger last I saw him, nearly took my head off with the bottle. Caught me by surprise when he threw it, it did have some liquor left in it after all, must have been too plastered to notice." He pondered this for a moment as Edd gasped at the thought, but went back to his story quickly, "But when he swung at me, he missed and tripped over his own feet, hittin his head on the sink, I just thought he'd done killed himself. So, I ran for the hills, I feared what his friends might do to me once they done found his dead body and all."

"Dear god that sounds awful," Edd flips the sandwich.

"So, I ran and ran till I caught winda somethin, and I just followed it, ran into those dead heads along the way but never stopped makin my way toward that scent."

Edd perked up at that information, "So you are a wolf?"

"Born and breed," Kevin sounded and looked proud at this fact.

"I wouldn't be so boastful about that around here," he sits down quickly, putting his hand on Kevin's forearm, "If they find out, your life could be in danger."

"Your burning it," Kevin points at his lunch on the stove.

Edd cursed under his breath as he stood to retrieve the sandwich from the skillet, placing it on a plate he sits it upon the table in front of Kevin, "Sorry it got a little singed."

Kevin picks it up and takes a bit, and god was it a slice of melted goodness, "Lord boy, this is some mighty fine cookin, will you please marry me?"

Edd blushes mildly at the joking proposal, but quickly returned to his early train of thought, "But I'm serious here Kevin, they might kill you if they find out you're a wolf, so you might not want to tell them that part."

"Well lying aint a real nice way to start a new friendship, now is it. Besides being a wolf doesn't make me a bad person just like it doesn't make you a bad one," he taps the side of his nose, "The nose knows." He chuckles warmly at his little quip, "But if they wanna hurt me for who I am, then maybe I don't wanna stay here then, and just maybe you should leave with me, since they're going to find out about you too someday."

"But," Edd starts.

"I know, your families here," Kevin sighed slightly, "Then that means I got to stay to," he smiles devilishly, "For how else am I gonna get to know a cutie like you otherwise," he bops his nose then takes a bit of his sandwich.

Edd blushes again, unsure on how to take this charming boy, although he also wanted to get to know Kevin as well, his logical side wanted to ask him all sorts of question about his wolf side, to also learn more about himself and his own nature. His emotional side was definitely liking the flirty nature of the boy and found him to be quite attractive as well, an urge to find out how the boys lips tasted filled his mind at this moment, _"_ _Probably like cheese,"_ he thought to himself. Edd cleared his mind and went back to the logical side of things, "You might want to take this time and think about what you're going to tell them then. The captain is not very trusting of outsiders to begin with, and most certainly not of wolves, having lost his wife and son to them all those years ago."

"Oh," Kevin now understood that it wasn't just a simple fear of the unknown with these people, it was the fact that they had been hurt by wolves in the past that made them fear them. But he had made a choice, he wasn't going to lie, for how would it look to them if he was discovered later, "You will save me if they try ayn' kill me, like Pocahontas done faw John Smith."

"I am not jumping in front of an axe for you," Edd said seriously.

"Hey, it was wortha shot," he chuckled lightly, he couldn't remember the last time he was so at ease and didn't have to look over his shoulder or watch what he said. Even though he knew that in less than a couple of hours he would be face to face with another man who would try and bully him like his father did.

 **A/N- Ok since I am not fluent in Redneckanies Kevin will have a mild accent, if it strays please don't hold it against me.**


	8. Q&A

Blutbad Chapter 8 – Q&A

 **A/N- I hope everyone has read chapter 7, because due to some issues with the site, notification emails were not being sent out when the story was updated last. I apologize for any inconvenience this may cause you, I just want to keep everyone up to date.**

The sun was beginning to hang low in the western horizon, the Doctor having long been up from his short nap. Finding the two teenagers still sitting in the kitchen talking when he made his way down the stairs, complementing the redhead on how well his new clothes looked on him as he entered the room. With Edd and Kevin's help he begins to make supper for them, a beef stew that Kevin was salivating for as he smelled the meet cooking in the pot. But if only he had time to taste it, for a loud knock at the front door told all of them in the kitchen that his time was up. Making his way toward the hallway, the Doctor yells out to the person who was incessantly banging on the other side of the door, "Keep your pants on, I'm coming."

No sooner was the bolt turned to unlock the door then were three members of the town guard pushing it open, rushing inside followed by the Captain of the Guard, "Where is he?" The question truly didn't need to be asked as the three guards quickly found their quarry and pulled out the shackles, the Captain was just being courteous to the good Doctor.

"Don't resist them boy," the Doctor cautioned Kevin then addressed the Captain, "Do you have to treat him like a prisoner? He has done nothing wrong," his voice was low and sympathetic for the boy.

"It's precautionary Doctor," he did not take his eyes off the prisoner until the final shackle was secured.

"Just remember, this isn't the night of woe Captain, we simply do not make people disappear anymore because we don't understand them." The Doctor looked at the man sternly, "We are civilized people after all."

The man did not feel the need to take the time to justify himself to this man, "Take him away," he motioned quickly toward the door as he spoke. The guards did as they were instructed and led Kevin out the front door and down the steps of the porch, as the Captain followed behind them he called over his shoulder as he left, "Never fear Doctor, he will get a fair trial," closing the door behind him.

"Hurry Edd," the Doctor grabbed his jacket from the coat rack by the door, "We might be able to help the boy." They made their way out the front door and down the street toward the town hall, at as fast a pace as the Doctor's legs would allow him.

A block away from the town hall, Edd could see the group of guards taking Kevin into the building through the front entrance. The structure stood only two stories tall, made from concrete with large windows that span the front of the building reaching from the first floor to the second, a remnant from before the fall of the old civilization. Entering the double doors in the front of the building, Edd and the Doctor found themselves in the lobby, it contained two doors off this public entrance. The one straight in front of them lead to the council chamber, and the one off to the right lead to the town garrison.

Behind that door were the cells they used to house prisoners, the towns armory for its defenses and the work space for the towns guard to perform their duties. Most of the older members of the towns guard were once a part of the police force and national guard company that was stationed in the area before the fall. Giving them all the necessary skills needed to train the new recruits they received over the years, putting the towns folk's minds at ease when it came to the security of Peach Creek.

Walking through the double doors and into the council chamber, they could see that Kevin was now standing before a long, raised bench that the five council members were now seated behind, the guards standing around him, two of them grasping his arms. Edd and the Doctor made their way to the front row of benches that were provided for petitioners to wait in, sitting just behind the divider that separated them from the main audience floor. Captain Miller was pacing before the bench, addressing the council, he was now at the end of his speech that was giving his reasons for bringing the boy before them. "To judge whether he is worth trusting, or if we should cast him back out into the world. To return to his masters to tell them that we are no fools here, that they will find no easy prey here."

"Thank you, Captain," the head of the council says interrupting his rant, her tone was one of irritation, "Your opinion is duly noted." The man deflates and takes a step to the right of the prisoner, visibly agitated at being dismissed, "State your name for the record," the woman addressed the boy.

"Kevin Barr, Ma'am."

She narrows her gaze to a handwritten piece of paper before her, "According to this report we received, you arrived at our town two days ago, while trying to avoid a small group of undead, is that correct so far."

"Yes Ma'am, those deadheads can be awful hard ta shake."

"Additionally, the Doctor who looked after you has added that you showed signs of malnutrition and kept in what appears to be an abusive environment." She added as she looked at the medical report the doctor had turned into the council, "We can only speculate from there about the nature of your living situation, would you care to elaborate on this for us."

Kevin went into further detail to the council on all that he had told Edd previously, his abusive drunken father, their nomadic lifestyle, his life of servitude. To Edd, the life the boy has lead all seemed so heartbreaking, to the council it seemed a little to Cinderella like in scope. They would not be so easily swayed with a tale of mistreatment and hardship which could just as easily been a fabrication meant to soften their hearts and cloud their judgement. With his story complete the gentlemen on the far left of the bench addresses him, "We have been told by a reliable and trusted source, that you are in fact a wolf."

"I am, mister, an' I aint ashamed of it," Kevin was aggravated by the tone in the man's voice as he asked his question, the Captain was now on guard and ready to strike at a moment's notice with the boy's admission.

"Mr. Barr," the head of the council spoke, "Our interactions with wolves, so far, have only ever been of an aggressive nature, on their part to be precise. We have yet to meet a wolf who was willing to sit down and talk of peaceful trade, instead every encounter we have had with your kind has been an attempt to plunder our town of our hard-earned supplies."

"We aint all bad," Kevin defended himself, "I'm darn sure there are folks round here who'r just as awful as any wolf y'all have met."

"We cannot in good conscious take the risk," she began.

"I swear I aint no threat," his voice spoke of desperation, "I caint go back."

Satisfied that the council was seeing things his way, the Captain says smugly, "I believe what the good council woman is trying to say is, a wolf in sheep's clothing is still just a wolf."

"I reckon your mighty proud of yourself, now that I'm getting the boot," Kevin was staring daggers at the Captain.

The man smiled broadly as he was most certainly pleased with this outcome, he would be even more happy if the council ordered his immediate execution, but wasn't going to hold his breath on that. "Over joyed, now y'all don't come back now, ya hear," his voice was filled with a mock southern accent that made Kevin's blood boil.

"Members of the council," the Doctor stood from his seat slowly, "If I may?" He knew that Edd was to frightened of exposing himself to ask the boy to defend Kevin and prove that not all wolves were evil by nature, so instead he chose to be the sacrificial lamb. The head of the council motioned for him to step forward, the Captain backs away from the prisoner, irritated with the delay and the good Samaritan that the Doctor was known to be. Taking a position right before the bench, he looks slightly up at the woman who sat before him, "Madam Chairman, members of the council, I will agree with you that we have been besieged by the aggression of a handful of wolves in the past."

"Handful," the Captain scoffed from his place on the floor.

The Doctor ignores his comment, "Stephanie," he looked her in the eyes imploringly, "How long have you known me?"

"Years."

"I delivered your children and your grandchildren, treated their illnesses, cared for their wounds."

"What is the point to this walk down memory lane," the Captain bellowed.

He continued to ignore him, "And not once have I done you wrong."

Her expression told that she was beginning to guess at what he was saying but was desperately trying to dismiss it, "What are you saying Doctor?"

"I think you already know," he felt sadness now for the look of disbelief in her eyes told him that his standing in the town and their friendship was now being threatened by the prejudices they all held for his kind. "I only stepped forward today to show you that we are not all the evil creatures you believe us to be, and that you have in fact known a wolf who would gladly break bread with you."

"Gerald, I," she stammered with her words.

"I am still the same person you have known all these years, Steph, don't let the change in your perception of me cloud those memories," he smiled weakly to show that he meant every word that he had said.

The man to her right spoke up, "And I suppose next you'll be telling us there are more of your kind among us."

He turns his attention toward him, "Whether there are is irrelevant, the fact that they have stood beside you, working hard to secure our future, or giving their own lives to keep this town safe should be all the answer you need." His blood was boiling, this confession was not meant as a rallying cry to start a witch hunt. "Each of you must admit to yourselves that humankind also has a long history of violence, the innumerable atrocities that you have committed upon each other over the millennia leaves you looking even more monstrous than those you fear. And all of it being committed either in the name of religion," he turns to another council member, "Ethnic purity," then to another, "Or political belief." He motions to the boy behind him, "So, to judge this boy who has done nothing wrong harshly for who he is, is not only immoral, but hypocritical in its very nature."

"And what would you suggest we do Dr. Williams," The head of the council asked, "Let him walk freely among us?"

"I am by no means suggesting that you let your guard down, I'm only asking for a compromise, surely there must be some way that the boy can earn your trust while being allowed to prove his worth to you."

The five members of the council took a step back to talk amongst themselves for several minutes as the Doctor looked over to where the Captain stood to catch the hate filled glare in the man's eyes. He shrugged it off as he was too old to concern himself with how he viewed him, and being one of the three remaining physicians in town he knew it would take more than his opininon to oust him from the town. The head of the council address them once again, "We will adjourn these proceedings for the time being so we can deliberate the fate of Mr. Barr, we will remand him into the custody of the town guard until our decision is made," pounding the gavel, the council stood and left the room through the door in the back of the room.


	9. The Kindness of Strangers

Blutbad Chapter 9 – The Kindness of Strangers

As the council members exited the room through the door behind the raised bench, Kevin was escorted through the iron door on the right wall, still shackled at his wrists and ankles. As that heavy door closed and locked the doctor addresses Edd as he slowly walked toward him while digging in his pocket. "Go back to my place," he hands him his keys, "And fetch some supper for the boy, something tells me the captain of the guard is not going to feed him," he glances at the metal door they had just took Kevin through.

Edd looks at him curiously, with a hint of worry in his eyes, "Where are you going to be?" With the doctor's confession a few moments ago, Edd couldn't help but feel scared for him. Who could say what some people might do to him now that he was no longer hiding, and at his age it would be difficult for him to defend himself.

"Don't worry about me, I just have to speak with someone in private," he shooed him away, "Now hurry up, we mustn't let the poor boy starve."

"Yes Doctor," Edd replied as he began to walk away to start his errand.

As he watched the boy walk away, the doctor smiled at him warmly, Edd had such a pure and kind heart even in a world as cruel as this one, he could only hope that it would remain that way all his life. Turning as the boy exited the room, he made his way behind the bench to the door to the council chambers and banged upon it a few times with his fist. Waiting a short time for someone to answer the door, but getting no reply he raised his fist again and banged upon it once again, hearing the bolt of the lock click he steps back for the door to swing open. A young attendant with brown hair locked eyes with him, a look of disdain upon his face as he spoke coldly, "May I help you?"

"I must speak to the chairwoman immediately," he implored the young man.

His expression did not change, "I am afraid all the council members are indisposed at the moment, please come again another time," the conversation over in his opinion he begins to close the door.

The doctor grabs the edge of the door and with as much strength as he could muster keeps it from closing, "I must insist, it is a matter of great importance."

The attendant was shocked, for even though he was an elderly man he could not pry the door free from his grasp, no matter how he tried. "Sir, the council has adjourned for the day, please leave and try again tomorrow or I will call the guards."

"Timothy," a voice calls from behind the young attendant and the two men look in the direction it came from, "It's alright, let him in," the head of the council said as she beckoned the doctor forward with her right hand. Leading the man into her office, she offers him a seat but does not close the door behind them, "What is this about Gerald? I thought you had said all you needed to in the hearing."

Shifting in his seat uncomfortably, noticing the small change in the way she was treating him now, the fear of being in a closed room with him one of those things. "There are just a few other matters we need to discuss." She cocks a brow at him as to say she was listening, "For the boy's safety and wellbeing, you understand."

"Can we discuss this later," she looked irritated, "Right now we are not even sure that we are going to allow the boy to stay."

"I thought it best to strike while the iron was hot," he motioned with his hand toward her, the palm facing up, "Besides we're both already here and it won't take much of your time."

"Alright, you have ten minutes," she said as she leaned back in her chair, but was still visibly on edge.

"First off, if you do allow the boy to stay, you will be showing everyone that your judgments aren't clouded by prejudice or fear. Which would go a long way in relieving the fears of a few of the towns folk."

"There you go again claiming that some of our citizenry are werewolves," she was shaken by this statement just as the other council members had been earlier. "If it is true, why haven't any of your people come forward until now."

"Think about it Madam Chairman, what do people do when they are frightened of something,' he allowed her a moment to consider this, "And you must admit you do fear us, would you come out of hiding if you were in our shoes?" He smiled to himself for he already knew the answer, "Then there is the fact that we are so few in number and all we really want is to lead peaceful lives."

"OK, say that we do allow the boy to stay, what would you suggest we do, you know the other council members will not allow him to remain in your custody."

"I don't see why that would be a problem in your eyes, we aren't going to lead a revolt against you just because one boy joins our pack," he could tell by her expression that his reassurances were going to be a hard sell to the council. "Alright we can live with the council's decision to segregate him for the time being, then might I suggest we find out what the boy is good at and allow him to help out in that field. I would also ask that you give the boy a small security detail when he's working, to ensure his safety."

"Any reason why?"

"Fearful people have a tendency to hurt others, madam," did he really need to stress that point again. "And the last concession I would ask is that over time he be allowed some form of freedom, when that time comes he should be given a curfew he must uphold every day, at least then he can have some semblance of a social life. After all trust can't be earned if he is kept in a cage all the time. Oh, and one final thing, the full moon, he must be allowed out during that time, I would hate to think what would happen to him if he transformed in front of the guards."

Her curiosity was piqued, "So that part of the legends is true then."

"Yes," he wasn't sure if he should divulge this information, but for the boy's safety he decided that he must. "He has no control over the change during that time, though he still has control over his actions, your guards might see it and panic though. So, for his safety it is imperative that he be allowed that night each month to undergo it in privacy."

"That shouldn't be a problem," she rubbed her chin as she contemplated this, "If we allow him to stay, the vampires will make sure he toes the line during that time."

He looked hopeful, "Then we have an agreement?"

"I will bring your concerns and suggestions to the council," her eyes were stern to make her points, "But they will only be debated on once we have decided whether it is worth the risk to allow him to stay."

"Understood Madam Chairman," he stands, "I await your favorable decision," he bids her a good evening and walks out of her office. She followed closely behind him as she was on her way home for the evening.

Back at the doctor's home, Edd enters the residence and makes his way to the kitchen, the stew should be done by now, having been left to simmer upon the stove with only the hot coals producing the heat to keep it warm. Having been left to finish cooking on its own now for forty minutes, it surely should be done by now. Edd ladled out a small portion and tests the stew, the potatoes and carrots where the right consistency, the meat was properly cooked and the broth was perfect. Satisfied that the meal had finished cooking, Edd filled a bowl and took a small piece of bread then headed back out the front door and back down the street once again at a quick pace.

Entering the lobby of the town hall, Edd walks over to the door to the right that lead to the town garrison and knocks gently upon the metal door. Waiting patiently for a minute he got no response, he lifts his hand once again and knocks a little louder this time using the side of his fist to beat upon the door. Even with the louder knock, he still had to wait a minute before someone came to check the door. The little metal slot in the upper portion of the door slides open, revealing only the eyes of the person on the other side, a harsh voice asking, "What do you want?"

"I have come to see Kevin Barr," Edd said meekly to the man.

His eyes narrow, "Visiting hours are over, come back tomorrow."

"But I brought his food," Edd raises the bowl so the man could see it properly, "And he was just detained."

"Then he will have to make due until tomorrow," his hand tenses as he was going to slide the panel back in place.

Edd's protests stop his actions, as the doors behind him swings open, "He hasn't eaten since mid-day, surely you can make an exception."

"Is there a problem here," Edd looks behind him as both the doctor and the chairwoman had stopped to look in his direction. She could see that Edd was holding a bowl full of food and could easily guess who it was intended for, with purpose she walks toward the door, "Is there a reason we are not allowing this young man to bring food to our guest?"

"The prisoner is already in lock down Madam Chairman," the guard replied in a nervous tone.

"He is not a prisoner private, one must do something against the law before they are considered such." She looked rather agitated, whether it was due to her discussion with the doctor or the guard's demeanor, Edd did not know. "We are only keeping him here as a precautionary measure, until such time as we can ascertain his true intent. And during this time he is to be treated as our guest, not as some common criminal, am I understood private?"

"Yes ma'am," the guard replied, his stance turning ridged.

"Then would you please allow this young man to enter and bring our guest his food," let it never be said that she was a cruel person, even though she feared wolves and did not understand them, she would still try her best to be fair.

"Yes ma'am," he replied once again as he fumbled with the lock to the door, swinging it open a moment later.

Turning her attention to the doctor once the door was open, "Please let me know if there is anything else I can do Gerald," then she steps away before he could thank her, to exit the building and make her way home.

Both men step into the garrison and followed the irritated guard a short distance down the hall once the door was closed and locked again. Stopping them at the sign in desk, he takes the spoon from Edd and sifts through the contents of the bowl, "I didn't hide a file in there, if that's what you're looking for," Edd said sarcastically.

The guard reaches up to take the bowl from him, "I'll make sure he gets it."

"I must insist that we hand deliver the meal," the doctor replied, giving the man a stern look. Seeing that neither man was going to budge in their resolve, also after hearing what the head of the council had said to the doctor, he didn't feel that being reported was worth his stance on this subject. Caving in he leads them further into the garrison, grabbing a set of keys from the wall as they passed into the cell block. Coming around a corner, Kevin's cell came into view and Edd nearly dropped the bowl. Inside the cage, Kevin sat on his knees, the guards had placed a metal collar around his neck that was attached to the wall by a chain. Welded to the right and left sides of the collar were short metal bars that held thick cuffs at the ends, these held Kevin's hands in place. They had also gone the extra mile and secured his ankles in shackles, which were also attached to the back of the collar by a short chain, this is what kept him in a kneeling position. "I demand that you remove those restraints at once," the doctor barked at the guard as he motioned to the boy held in the bindings, "How is he supposed to sleep like this?"

"It's not my call sir," the guard replied as he unlocked the cell, "If you have a problem with it, you'll have to take it up with the captain in the morning."

Stepping into the confined space, the doctor motioned for the man to leave them as he verbally demanded it. Getting a closer look at the contraption they had put him in, they could see that the chain attached to the wall ran through a metal ring at the back of the collar and was also the chain that was attached to his ankle restraints. If Kevin slumped over, passed out and fell or if he even tried to lay down, the weight of his body would yank the chain and pull his ankles up toward the back of his neck. Thus, forcing the boy to stay where he was, in that position and wide awake, his only hope for sleep would be to lean back against the stone wall and pray he didn't fall over during the night. For without the use of his hands he would be hard pressed to get back into a sitting position while his ankles where being pulled upon by the chain.

Looking at the chain the doctor realized that it was securely in place and would be too much for him to do anything about, "Edd, try and yank it free from the wall." The boy looked at him in a stupor, was he serious, "You should be able…"

"No, please don'," Kevin interrupted, "Yall will only be given em a reason to hurt me." Turning his attention from where the device was secured to the wall to the boy who was held in it, he saw that not only was the device meant for cruelty, but it had been cruelly put in place. There were abrasions upon his neck and wrists from where the guards had roughly put it on him. Examining the boy further he lifts the side of his shirt and sees that there was a new bruise where they had probably thrown him in the cell.

Conceding that the boy was speaking the truth, he dropped the thought of making him more comfortable, "Alright, I understand. I promise I'm going to get you out of here as soon as I can," the doctor reassured him. For the remainder of their visit they sat in silence as Edd spoon fed Kevin the meal he had brought him, gently cleaning off the smudges around his mouth when the ravenous boy made a mess with his eager eating. The doctor wondering if this incident might afford them some sort of leverage in Kevin's case, or if this had in fact been directed by some of the council members.


	10. Judgement

Blutbad Chapter 10 – Judgement

The council spent most of the day deliberating over the fate of Mr. Barr along with attending to the usual business of running the town. Discussing plans to expand the fields further away from the towns borders, the amount of man power it would take to clean the trees in that area and how long it would take before they reaped the benefits of such labor. With winter fast approaching they also addressed the issue of their supplies, did they have enough to see them through or should they send out more hunting parties further into the woods to gather more. For the further you were from the towns borders the more you were on your own with the dangers you could face, not only from wolves but also the undead or wondering vampires. For though the council had an arrangement with Eddward and his group, they knew their tenuous alliance was only held in place by the vampires need for food.

A constant thought was in the back of all the councils mind, that if the vampires no longer required them, if they found another source of food for example, would their alliance still hold or would they just drain this town dry. Such is the way of the world now, trust often comes at a price, and can be so easily broken. These facts plus what has befallen them at the hands of certain wolves is without a doubt why some of them are loath to put their trust in the young man. But humans have this uncanny knack to find the good even in the hardest of times, the light within the darkness. This is why, even in a world as cruel and unkind as it is now, they will stop and smell the roses or listen to the birds sing in the morning, or find love in the arms of another. For to give up on love, hope and trust would separate them from the best parts of who they are, regardless of how bad the world around them has become.

The council reconvened the hearing on Kevin's fate late that afternoon, the chairwoman graciously sending word to the doctor so he would be aware of when to be there if he chose to attend. The messenger didn't have to travel very far, as he had been waiting all day to discuss the matters concerning Kevin's incarceration with her, but unfortunately her duties that day prevented any such meeting from occurring. Bringing their "guest" before the council shackled at the wrists and ankles, Edd couldn't help but notice that the young man looked dead on his feet, with bags under his eyes from lack of sleep.

"Mr. Barr," the chairwoman addressed him, "The council has come to a decision. We have taken all that has been said to us under advisement and have decided, by a narrow margin, that to judge an entire group of people by the actions of a few individuals would be to dishonor our positions upon the council." The doctor and Edd both let out a sigh of relief upon what seemed to be a favorable judgement, "We have chosen to allow you to stay here under a few conditions. The first being that an armed guard will escort you to wherever you need to be and remain close to you at all times. Second, that you will have a seven o'clock curfew each day that you must adhere to and that you will remain a resident at the garrison until such time as you have earned our trust."

"Madam Chairwoman," the doctor interrupted, "There is an issue that must be addressed."

She motions for him to step forward, "What issue has arisen between last night and now sir?"

"As you are aware Madam Chairwoman, Mr. Vincent and myself went to see Mr. Barr last night to bring him some food, and the condition in which we found him in is our concern." He went on to explain the restraints in which he had found the boy in last night and how they prevented him from sleeping, "That is why he appears so sleep deprived today." Lifting the boys chin gently, "And as you can see there are fresh cuts around his neck that were not their yesterday, no doubt from the collar rubbing and cutting his skin."

Her eyes were filled with displeasure as she turned to the man who she knew was most likely responsible for this, "Captain Miller are these accusations true?"

"The restraints are meant to ensure the safety of the town," he replied without so much as flinching under her gaze.

"I don't even want to begin to imagine how many of our citizens you have used this device on."

"None Madam Chairwoman," he replied quickly, "They were created to secure any wolf we might capture."

"Yet again, Captain," she seethed, "Mr. Barr is not our prisoner yet, and even then, I would not condone the use of such things on anyone, even on a prisoner of war."

"Sometimes a gentle touch is not the best approach, Madam Chairwoman. In times like these one must be willing to get their hands dirty to secure the safety of the town," he took a breath and was going to continue his rant but she held up her hand to tell him to stop there.

"From this moment on your little torture device is no longer to be used, I will be personally checking up on our guest from time to time. And if I find so much as one new scratch upon him, or any sign that he has been restrained in such a way while in your care," she narrowed her eyes at him, "You will be the one banished good sir, do I make myself clear Captain?"

"Crystal clear," he said under his breath in an angry tone.

"Good," she turned her attention back to Kevin, "You may remove the restraints from Mr. Barr." As the guards did as they were told she continued, "The third condition to your residency here is that you will be on probation. I do hope that you understand the trust we are placing in you sir."

"Yes Ma'am, I understand," he massaged his wrists once the shackles were removed.

"Good, because if you break that trust, we will have no choice but to immediately remove you from our borders without a second thought." As she spoke, Stephanie could clearly see the new abrasion upon his wrists. And though she was in a position of authority and should remain neutral, the heart of a grandmother broke for the boy. "Dr. Williams, please attend to Mr. Barr's injuries and ensure that he is physically fit to go to work tomorrow, I will be by your place shortly to talk to him about the job we have planned for him."

"Yes Ma'am," the doctor replied as he motioned for the young man to follow him, Kevin fell into step behind him with two guards in tow, the captain close behind their group.

"Stay Captain," Stephanie called out, "We have a few matters we would like to discuss with you before you go."

Edd looked over his shoulder and watched the frustrated captain turn back around and head back to stand before the council as the doors closed behind them. Stepping out of the building, Kevin took a deep breath of the fresh unconfined air, then fell back into step with Edd and the doctor, who had a renewed pep in his step. "This is good my boy," he said patting Kevin on the shoulder, "You've taken your first step at being accepted here."

"They might be baby steps, but I'll take 'em," Kevin replied helping the elderly man down the street.

Reaching his home, the doctor bid the two guards to remain outside as he stepped through the door, "Edd take care of Kevin's wounds while I put some tea on." He slowly walked toward the kitchen as Edd directed Kevin to sit on the examination table. Fumbling around a few of the drawers he looked for the supplies he would need, "Left cabinet, top right," the doctor called out from the kitchen.

Finding the supplies right where he was instructed he returned to the table and began cleaning the wounds upon Kevin's wrists. Cupping Kevin's hand he started with his palm facing up, cleaning the underside of his wrist, the young man flinching and hissing as the homemade antiseptic was applied. "Sorry," Edd spoke softly, giving him an apologetic look and smile.

" 's alright," he replied as he watched him continue his work. Turning the hand over, he started to work on the top of the wrist, "Has anyone ever told ya," the tips of Kevin's fingers mildly caressed Edd's wrist, "That ya've got the softest touch an' nicest bedside manner this side av the river."

A soft blush crosses Edd's cheeks at his blatant flirtation, "And who on the other side of that river have you told that to Mr. Barr?"

"N-no one," he stammered, "It's just'a figure av speech." He gives the boy a curious look, "You aint too use'ta bein flirted with are ya?"

Edd shook his head no, his mind going a million miles a second as he thought about how nice the touch of his hand was, to the reasons why he wasn't used to anyone flirting with him. His mouth opened but the only word to come out of it was, "No." Kevin's grin was playful as he continued to tease the young man with his flirtatious touches, savoring the final moments of contact before Edd started bandaging up his wrists then began cleaning the wounds upon his neck.

Edd's brain short circuiting a few times when their eyes met and that playful grin would dart across Kevin's lips. "Do ya need some help," Kevin asked as Edd's hands paused in their work.

"No," he would reply simply before starting again. As Edd finished securing the bandages, the Doctor walks into the room asking the young man to bring the tea tray into the parlor as he checked over his work, "And please open the door for our guest." Edd pauses and looks back at him cocking a brow in curiosity, a moment later a knock at the door lets him know that the good doctor was correct in his request.

Opening the door, he found that the head of the council was waiting on the other side to be let in, "Good evening Madam Chairwoman."

"Good evening Edd," she greeted him as she stepped inside.

"If you would like to wait in the parlor Stephanie," the doctor called from his work area, "We'll be with you in a moment. Edd will bring you some tea while you wait."

A small joy filled the doctors heart as apparently the woman had worked out her fear of him, since she came to his home without an escort. Or maybe he was reading too much into this since there was already two guards stationed outside his front door. Edd closed the door behind her and hurried to the kitchen as she made her way into the parlor. The doctor checked the stiches upon Kevin's chest and back to make sure they were still intact and free of infection before directing him to hope down from the exam table.

Entering the parlor, he sees her sitting upon the couch, he directs Kevin to take a seat in the chair across from her on the other side of the coffee table. Taking his own seat beside her as Edd entered the room sitting the tray upon the table taking the last chair beside Kevin. Pouring her a cup of tea he hands it to her as he spoke, "So Steph, what have you come up with for the boy to do?"

He offers her some honey to sweeten her drink, she declines it and turns her attention to the boy in question, "So, Kevin, how good are you in a fight?"

"I can take a lickin just as good as the next man I guess," he replied as he took the drink the doctor offered him, looking at the bowl of honey curiously.

"How about the other way? Can you dish it out just as good as you can take it?" She took a sip of her tea.

"I might not win, but they'd know I's there," he was paying close attention as Edd added the sweetener to his drink for him, doing as Edd instructed and stirred it in.

"It's settled then," she placed her cup back down on the coffee table, "Tomorrow you'll report for duty with the town guard."

Edd nearly spit his tea out, "Are you insane, they'll kill him."

"The Captain has already been informed that he will be personally held responsible if any harm comes to him outside of defending the town." She looked at each of them before she continued, "And if he should happen to fall in battle, the strictest scrutiny will be placed upon his death."

The doctor leans back in his seat, "So you would hold him to the highest letter of the law then?"

"Yes, believe me I thought about this long and hard, and the quickest way to earn the peoples trust would be to help defend the town from harm. Take the vampires for instance," she gestures with her right hand, "Here you have a creature that prays upon the living for their blood, but because they have defended us against danger, almost everyone here trusts them. Personally, I think that's a mistake, because if our alliance should fall through for some reason, we are all back on the dinner menu for them." She looks at Kevin sympathetically, "But it's up to you if you take the job, I think it is the best way for you to show everyone in the town where you stand regarding them."

Edd looks over at Kevin and sees him thinking it over, "You don't have to if you don't want to, I am sure they can find you another position somewhere doing something else."

Kevin ignores Edd's plea, "You certain this's my best bet?" She nods in response, "I reckon I'll give it a try then, he don't scare me anyways, no way no how."

"That's the spirit," Stephanie said enthusiastically with a smile upon her face, "I'll inform the Captain of your decision immediately and you will start tomorrow bright and early. Which reminds me, you should probably be getting back, it's almost time for your curfew."

Edd spoke out, "Is there any way to let him stay here and sleep, instead of having to go back to that cell?

"I'm sorry Edd, but the other council members were quite addiment on this provision," she replied shaking her head, "Maybe in time he will be given more freedoms."

"Yeah Edd, we should follow the rules," Kevin added, "Sleepovers will have to wait," he smiled as he bopped his nose playfully with his forefinger, winking at him before standing and heading toward the front door.

As the latch clicked back into position the Doctor asks, "How about the full moon? Did they agree to that?"

She shakes her head no, "We still have a couple of weeks before the next one, I am sure I can get them to agree to it before then, they just need to see that he is serious about this in the meantime."

Kevin willingly went into his cell, no restraints were put upon him that evening, the door closing behind him with a clang, the lock sliding into place. After his meager meal of bland porridge and a glass of water, he lay down upon the thin mat meant for his bed and quickly fell asleep.


	11. Work Song

Blutbad Chapter 11 – Work Song

 **A/N- The title is a song from Nina Simone, "Breaking rocks out here on the chain gang, breaking rocks and serving my time, breaking rocks out here on the chain gang, because they done convicted me of crime." That is the first few lines from the first verse of the song.**

The next morning Kevin was awoken by one of the guards bright and early by a towel being thrown in his face and a small bag of toiletries landing beside his bed. "Shit shower and shave then report for formation in twenty minutes," he walks away leaving the two assigned to his detail to walk him to the showers. Walking into the latrine he opens the bag with his supplies and finds a bar of dried up soap, a dull straight razor and no honing strap, a jar of shaving cream but no brush to apply it with. Removing his leather belt, he begins to strop the blade across it quickly, refining the edge hoping to make it useable within the amount of time he had. Quickly and carefully he shaves his face, jumps in the shower for a rushed cold wash then he dresses, running for the parade field to make it just in time.

Falling into formation as directed by his two guards he notices a few of the others in line backing away from him, giving just a few extra inches between them, but still remaining within regulations and the captains code of discipline. The people around him were all in some form of uniform, as for Kevin, he was still in his everyday civilian clothes. The door opens and the captain steps out of the garrison and onto the field, the man in front and closest to the door calls out, "Company, Attention!"

Everyone goes ridged keeping their eyes forward as the man walks to his position in front of them all, eyeing each platoon, inspecting his troops who were all in rank and file. Coming upon Kevin, he finds the boy was well-groomed and clean shave, not what he was expecting to find. "At ease," he commands and everyone relaxes, putting their hands behind their backs and turning their heads to face him. "Today, Ladies and Gentlemen, we will continue to clear the ruins along the north-west wall." Lifting up his clipboard he gives them their marching orders, "First platoon has wall duty, second platoon will guard the perimeter while third and fourth platoons clear the debris. The changing of the guard with Bravo company will occur at fourteen hundred hours, stay safe and stay hydrated."

Kevin leans a little to his left and addresses the person next to him in a whisper, "Why ya clearin the ruins for?"

"Pvt. Barr," the Captain called out, "Do you have anything you would like to add?" Kevin shakes his head no, "I'm sorry, but I can't hear you Pvt."

Casually he states, "No I don't got anythin to add."

Both the Captain and the man standing beside him give the young man a contemptable glare, "Sgt. Castell." The man in the front of the formation went ridged standing at attention again and answered with a yes sir, "Get these soldiers fed and to work, Pvt. Barr fall out of formation, I need to have a word with you." The two guards assigned to watch him take him by the shoulder and guide him to take a step back since he obviously didn't understand what the Captain meant by his orders. The rest of the company marched off to start their duties for the day as the Captain and the man beside him walked over to Kevin. "First Sergeant what do you think of our new recruit?"

The man begins to walk around Kevin yanking the hat off of his heads, "Stand at attention boy," he looks at the man perplexed, "Don't look at me." The man barked, "Eyes forward, feet together, back straight, hands at your hips arms slightly bent," he physically shows Kevin where his hands and arms should be in a rough manner. Continuing to circle Kevin, he judges him, "He is undisciplined, uneducated, nothing but a mangy wolf."

"Is there hope to turn that around," the Captain asked.

For no particular reason other than he could, the First Sgt. bellows out, "Drop and give me fifty boy." Kevin did not move, "You do know what a push up is don't you?"

"Yes," Kevin replies.

The man got up in Kevin's face, "That's yes Sergeant, boy."

"Yes Sergeant," and Kevin then complies to the order he was given, dropping to the floor and beginning the exercise.

"He has determination in his eyes," the First Sgt. continued answering the Captains question, "And a willingness to learn, so there might be hope for him, as far as the wolf part goes, we'll tame that."

"Good," the Captain walks beside Kevin and places his foot on his back, right below the shoulder blades as Kevin went down, applying his full weight. "You see Pvt. Barr, there is no place in this outfit for undisciplined mongrels like yourself, if you want to remain here you will learn how we do things." Kevin struggled but was still able to continue the exercise, all be it at a slower pace, regardless of the added weight, to the shock of both the Captain and First Sgt. Removing his foot he takes a step back and looks at the Frist Sgt. "I leave his training in your capable hands Sgt."

"Sir," the First Sgt. and both the guards salute the man, he returns the action before walking off and back into the building. "On your feet Pvt.," Kevin casually stands, "Not like that Pvt., there is a way we do everything around here." The First Sgt. takes his position in front of Kevin and begins to explain, demonstrating as he speaks, "When I say down, you will place your hands on the ground in front of your feet keeping your feet where they are, then kick out bringing your feet back so that you are in the front leaning rest position. When I say up, you will kick your feet forward so that your knees are against your chest then stand so that you are at attention. You will do this until I am satisfied that you are doing it correctly and before you will be allowed to go to the mess for breakfast, and you only have thirty minutes before that closes." A small smile crosses his face as he barked the first down command.

After drilling the action into Kevin's head for some time, he finally allowed him to leave to go get his breakfast and as he opened the door to the mess hall the Sgt. stated, "You have two minutes to get your food eat it and get back out here."

Rushing up to the counter where they were serving the food he looks over his choices, a lot of dishes on display he would so like to have, but decided on the biscuit a slice of ham and an egg. Making a sandwich out of it all, he devoured it quickly and heads out the door. The First Sgt. cocked a brow at the boy as he exited the door sucking the yolk off his fingers, finding it a plus that he wasn't complaining about his situation, but was rather adapting to it. Addressing the guards, "Get him his uniform and supplies from the Quartermaster," he begins to walk away, "Then have him at the P.T. fields by 0700, dressed and ready for training."

Rushing him off to the supply depot, the Sgt. there gave him his single set of uniform, regular and P.T., rucksack, sleeping bag, mat, a small metal bowl to eat his field rations in, canteen, compass and poncho. With a firm warning that he would not be resupplied because of any missing or mildly damaged gear, "Learn how to sow," he stated as he pushed the supplies to him.

Gathering his things, they rush to his cell to deposit his gear there and so he could change clothes. One of the guards looks over his shoulder as Kevin was putting on his shorts, bent over sliding his foot in, bare ass hanging out. Kevin feels the attention and looks behind him catching the guard gawking at him, "Like whatcha see," he teases and winks, embarrassing the poor boy who turns back around.

Reaching the P.T. fields barely on time the First Sgt. was waiting for him, bellowing out, "Boy when I say 0700 I mean be here at 0645 waiting for me." Thus, started Kevin grueling training day, the First Sgt. putting him through his paces to test his endurance and strength, as well as how far he could actually push him before he gave up or complained about it. Neither of which happened to the Sergeant's disappointment, Kevin did all he was asked with determination and perseverance, surpassing the First Sgt. expectations of the young man. After P.T. he began teaching him the basics of formations, marching, addressing Commissioned Officers and Non-Commissioned Officers, saluting and terminology.

At 1400 hours the Fist Sgt. called it a day, "Hit the showers and clean your uniform, then go get yourself some dinner then hit the rack." He decided to clarify the last bit, "That means go to bed soldier."

"Can I go into to town Sgt.? I should still have time before my curfew," Kevin asked hoping to maybe get a little time to see a certain person he had quickly become interested in.

"Does this look like a day spa to you boy? Do you think you can come and go as you please? You will not leave the garrison until you have completed your training to my satisfaction, and even then, you will only be allowed to go into town once we see fit. Do I make myself clear Pvt.?"

"Yes Sergeant," Kevin barked his reply and waited for the man.

"Dismissed," the Sgt. said and waited for the boy to run off in the correct direction followed by his two guards. Entering the garrison he did as he was instructed, taking a quick shower, hand washing his uniform, hung it to dry in his cell before going to the mess hall to get a quick dinner then returning to his cell for the night. Finding that he was more tired than he had originally thought, falling fast asleep moments after his head hit his pillow.

 **A/N- Ah, military life, you have to love it.**


	12. Breaking Rocks and Serving my Time

Blutbad Chapter 12 – Breaking Rocks and Serving my Time

It has been a little over a month since Kevin's trial and Edd hasn't seen hide nor hair of the young man as the garrison kept him on lockdown unless he was out training. A constant worry filled his mind as he wondered if their treatment of him had improved, pondering whether they were feeding him enough or if they were still restraining him at night. He wasn't getting a clear answer from anyone he talked to at this post, only being told that he was to have no visitors until the First Sargent deemed otherwise. Only finally getting word of Kevin's good health from Eddward, and only after discovering that he had been assigned to watch after Kevin as he underwent his monthly change. Edd undergoing his own in the comfort of his own home, thankful that the vampire's words had held true, finding it virtually painless this time, the sensation during the transformation was the only thing he would have to get used to.

"He's fine," the vampire replied as Edd prodded him for information, "The Captain must watch his P's and Q's concerning the boy now that the council is keeping a watchful eye on him."

"At his trial they knew," Edd began.

But Eddward interrupted, "Yes, I told them," not seeing a reason to delay the boy finding out any longer. "They know what I can do, having demonstrated it on several occasions, so it would have looked bad if they had discovered that the boy was a wolf and I hadn't said anything."

"But why? He's a good person," Edd said remembering how polite and kind Kevin had been the times they had spoken.

"Did we know that at the time?" He narrowed his eyes looking down at the boy, "No, and they need to stay on their guard, even when it concerns us." He sees the confused look in Edd's eyes, the boy obviously thought of the vampires as close friends. And Eddward had to admit that he did feel a fondness for the young man standing beside him, but was it friendship? It had been so long since he has let anyone new get close to him that he couldn't be sure. "Look, I can vouch for myself and Kev, but as far as the others go, I can't one-hundred percent guarantee that they wouldn't break our agreement with the town. Nat would probably never go against me, but as far as Lina and Nazz go they very well could on a whim. So be mindful of them if you're ever alone with either of them, they might be nice and kind but never forget that they are predators and a kind word can be as sharp as any claw."

"I'll keep that in mind," Edd said meekly as he turned to leave. Sensing that the vampire's mood and shifted to an ill temper, he thought it best to leave him alone.

"You do that," he reinforced his earlier statement as he turned his full attention back to the world outside the walls. An unease filled the air, as the wind blew the scent of wolf in his direction, an untrained youngster not staying downwind gave them away. Were they gathering intel on the town before they strike? Or are they members of a neutral pack out on the hunt, with no ill will toward them? Only time will tell, and until they are provoked they would stay behind the walls, watching and waiting, no need starting a war with someone that might not mean them any harm. He would report this new development at the changing of the guard in the morning.

The next day Edd arrived at the doctor's office at his usual time of eight in the morning to help set up shop, with a yawning Angelica in tow. Finding the good doctor in a chipper mood as he whistled around his kitchen, "Good morning Edd, Aww I see you brought your sister today."

"Yes sir," he pulls a chair out for her to sit in, "Mr. Marion gave her the day off."

"God, I don't ever want to sew another shirt as long as I live," she moaned as she collapsed in the chair.

"You chose the profession," he giggled at her complaint.

"Still, I didn't think it would be this much work," she continued to whine. "I thought it would be a little hemming maybe some repair work, not a whole god da," she stopped herself when she saw the doctor eyeing her, "Darn outfit."

"Well, today you get to help us make tea," the doctor said patting her on the shoulder.

Edd looked confused, "Tea?"

"Yes, we are going to bring it to the soldiers clearing the ruins around lunch time," He replied, "I have it on good authority that our boy is going to be there today." He heads to the closet to fetch a few big pitchers from it, "Aren't you happy? You'll finally get to see him."

"B-but are they going to let me talk to him?" The thoughts on how many times they have shooed him away from the garrison telling him that Kevin was to get no visitors, why would today be any different.

"Don't you worry about that," he placed a kettle on the stove and begins to light the fire underneath, "I'll keep whoever it is in charge busy, you'll get some time with him, I'll make sure of it." Angelica quickly feel back to sleep as Edd and the doctor set up for the day while the tea brewed on the stove, being rudely woken up as the kettle began to whistle. Business went on as normal throughout the day, though somewhat at a lighter pace than normal, the flow of those seeking the doctors aid had lightened as word of what he was spread around town. Those that continued their patronage of the doctor's office were those who judged him for the work he did, not for who he was, a few of them having been swayed to stay by the chairwoman when she was asked her opinion on the subject.

The sad reality to this new twist is that some of those who had abandoned the doctor were wolves themselves, fearing discovery by association. As they were still unclear as to how the local government would treat them if their numbers were all discovered, would they still be neighbors or would they be rounded up? And who could blame them, the only two confirmed wolves in the town were either being scrutinized or locked up by the town guards. They were surprised that Debora had allowed her son to continue working for the man, with the rumors that surrounded Edd they were certain the town guard would scrutinize his every action. Hence why Eddward had advised them to keep him at home for last month's change, since it wouldn't be painful this time he would not cause a scene, and it would lessen his chances of discovery.

These four simple hours ticked away at a slow pace as Edd waited for the time of their departure to arrive, continually watching the clock, admonishing himself that a watched pot never boils. Finally, the clock in the hall struck eleven thirty after what seemed to be an eternity of waiting, gathering up their supplies they took the horse drawn trolley to the northwest gate. They were stopped as they tried to exit the gate, the guard wondering why they were leaving the town and why they were carrying pitchers of tea, Eddward's report putting them all on high alert. It took a few quick but truthful words from the doctor to get them passed the inquisitive guard and on their way to the ruined part of town.

Walking a short distance from the gate they found the group of soldiers as they were starting to line up to get their rations from the cooks. Once again being stopped as they approach by the guards watching the perimeter, the Sargent in charge of the operation coming up as the doctor was explaining his intent. "Finally, a reasonable man," the doctor motioned toward the man walking toward them, "Sargent, we were wanting to bring your men some refreshments, to show our appreciation for all the hard work all of you have been doing to protect our town."

The man eyed the container suspiciously, "What is it?"

"Just tea," he replied, taking a cup from Angelica, he pours a small amount of tea in it, then drinks it, "Just tea." Taking another cup he fills it, "Would you like some," offering it to the Sargent. The man licked his lips as he rubbed his chin before taking the cup and sipping a small amount of the brown liquid, finding it was sweet and cool, quenching his parched lips. Pulling something from his breast pocket the doctor displays it for the man, "Care for a cigar to go with your beverage?"

Such a rare commodity could not be passed up, "Don't mind if I do."

Passing the pitcher back to Edd, "Why don't you two take that over to those fine soldiers over there," he motions to the chow line "While I speak to the Sargent."

Both Edd and Angelica did as they were instructed, looking up and down the line as they served the tea, "Which one's your man?" She asked leaning closer to his ear.

"I don't see him," Edd replied as he handed a glass to one of the soldiers. Turning his attention away from the line he looks around the area spotting the familiar young man sitting by himself on some rubble watching the line. "He's over there," he motions with his head in the direction he was sitting in.

Looking over she sees him sitting there watching the line, no food in his hand, she knew he must be waiting for everyone else to clear out before he came over for some reason. Snatching a bowl from the cook before he could give it to the soldier in front of him, she hands it and a cup of tea to Edd, "Here, I can take care of this." Edd stood there for a second blinking at her, "Do I need to spell it out for you, go talk to him." She physically turns him and gives him a gentle push to send him on his way, "Goooo."

Walking cautiously toward the young man, being fearful that someone would tell him that he couldn't be there, looking down at the items in his hands he knew he had a valid excuse to go to him. Kevin perks up as he saw Edd approaching him, calling out, "Hey," as he got near.

"Hello," Edd replied looking shy, the expression on his face made the young man he was addressing smile.

"You don' gatta be shy," he said in a sweet voice, scooting over he offers Edd a seat next to him. Edd hands over the food and drink after he took his seat, "Thank ya," and without missing a beat begins to devour his meal with a veracity Edd has seldom seen.

"Have they been feeding you properly?"

With a mouthful of food he replies, "Yep," then swallows, "It's jus' been a spell since breakfast and I worked up an appetite haulin rocks is all."

"Good, I was worried they might still be mistreating you," he looked down at his hands as he spoke.

"Aww, someone's been thinkin' about me," Kevin snickers as Edd looked flustered. "Come on, how awfen do ya think of me," he continues to lightly laugh as he pokes Edd in the side trying to find his ticklish spot, "Is it late at nigh', all alone, in ya room?"

Edd nervously chuckled as his face went scarlet red from his teasing suggestion, "I don't have a clue what you're talking about Mr. Barr."

A wicked grin danced across his face, "Whatever ya say, babe." Edd didn't think his face could get anymore red then it already was, but with the little pet name Kevin had decided to call him, he felt as though his face was on fire.

"Barr!" Kevin looks in the direction his name was called as Edd jumped from the sudden loud call, "Since you're talking you're done eating, get back to work."

Edd looks around at the other soldiers who were talking as they were eating, Kevin replies to the order, "Yes Sargent," and stands.

"That's not fair," Edd says.

"It's alright Edd," Kevin hands him the cup back.

"NO, everyone else is talking and they don't get their lunch cut short," he waved his hands at the other people around them.

He starts walks toward the chow line eating his food quickly as he walked to return the bowl, replying to Edd's statement with a full mouth, "They say I'm in trainin and have different rules that I have to follow,"

"I still don't see how that's fair," Edd replied as he followed him.

Passing the bowl to the cook, he continues speaking with a mouth full of food, "It's fine I can handle it." Swallowing the food he takes the cup from Edd's hand and swallows what was left of its contents sthen gives it back. "They say if I play along, I can earn my privileges, so it's best if we play by their rules for the time bein, that is until it becomes clear that they aint playin by them."


	13. Gonna See my Sweet Honey Bee

Blutbad Chapter 13 – Gonna See my Sweet Honey Bee

 **A/N- Sorry for the delay, work, eat and sleep plus other things got in the way.**

The time for the next full moon was upon them, but instead of thinking about the preparations he should be making for the upcoming lunar cycle, Edd was deep in blissful thought about a certain boy. The sweet sound of his deep voice as he spoke his flirtatious words to him, the touch of his rough and calloused hands against his own, those deep green eyes that reminded him of the forest or open fields. The smell of his body was the aphrodisiac his soul craved, the need to touch his lips against his own was all that his heart yearned for. To feel those strong arms enveloping him as his head lay against his chest filled his daydreams when he drifted off in thought instead of cataloging the cabinet like he should be. "Edd," the Doctor's voice snapping him out of his imagination, "Do pay attention to your work."

"Yes Doctor," was his soft reply, returning to his work he continued to inventory their supplies, making a list of the things they were low or out of.

"So how is your training going Edd?" The doctor was behind him in the other cabinet checking their supply of bandages and linens, seeing if any needed replaced or restocked, "Have you tried the technique I suggested."

The doctor had suggested that he pay attention during his last change so he could try and remember not only how his body felt during the change but also how the world around him felt. He told him the next time he attempted to change at will to recall both those things and it should make the change come more naturally. For it is a connection to the world around him that evokes the change, the moons cycle is just a catalyst that forces the change, not its only means. "I think I'm making progress, I'm starting to feel the tingle like I'm about to change but then I hit a wall."

"You'll get past that with a few more lunar cycles," he looks over his shoulder to Edd, "But if you would like, I can introduce you to someone who can be your mentor."

Edd turned to face him, "Why can't you teach me?"

He let out a heavy sigh, "I'm too old to be training young pups," he gave Edd a playful jab in the shoulder. "Besides, he'll be able to teach you the things you'll need to know once you've master the transformation."

"If you think it will help."

"Trust me Edd, it will," he smiled warmly at him to reassure him he knew what he was talking about. "If you agree to it, I'll talk to him tomorrow and you'll probably get to meet him in the day after that."

"So, the day after the full moon," Edd said making a mental note.

"He feels it's best to start right after your next change, while the memory of it is still fresh in your mind."

Edd considered this for a moment as he spoke under his breath, "That makes sense." From the little bit the doctor has told him about the man, he seems to already have a plan set in place, and that he will be able to help him understand himself better. But another thought also hit him, "You've already talked to him, haven't you."

"I might have mentioned in passing that I knew someone that needed a mentor," Edd gave him a disapproving look, "What? It's not like he is going to run around telling everyone you're a wolf."

"Still I wish you had asked me first."

"I'm sorry Edd," his face told that he meant these words, "But at least now you'll have someone who can better help you then I can."

"You've been a great help to me," Edd's smile lit up his face up.

"Thank you Edd, I'm glad I could be of assistance." Picking up his clipboard again he turns his attention back to the cabinet, "Now let's get this done and call it a night, I'm sure your mother would like to see you sometime before you go to sleep this evening."

Finishing up with the inventory and the little bit of clean up, Edd was out the door and at home an hour later to sit down and have supper with his family. Telling his mother about the Doctor's proposal, "Do you think that is a good idea? I mean another person knowing about you," her fears were justified, people can do cruel things when they are frightened.

"I'm pretty sure the other wolves in the town already know about me mother," he was trying to lessen her fears but was in fact doing the opposite, "I mean Kevin knew the instant he smelled me."

"That's so cool," Angelica breathed out, "So you like, already know who the others are and stuff?"

"No, I'm still getting used to that part of myself," he turns back to his mother, "Which is why a mentor would be a good idea."

"I don't know honey," her expression was one of concern, "Why don't you let your father and I talk about this a little bit and we'll let you know if you can or not."

"But I've already told the Doctor to talk to him," Edd was getting angry now.

"Why can't Dr. Williams teach you?"

"He says he's too old to," he could see where this was leading, "Fine whatever," he stands up and picks up his plate, "You know I will never learn anything about this if you keep treating me like a child."

He storms off toward the kitchen to clean up his plate, "Eddward," she calls after him.

"Let him go," John said placing a hand on her shoulder, "Give him time to calm down." He thinks for a moment on what to say, "You know he is probably right, this mentor thing would probably the best thing for him."

"I just don't want him to get hurt."

"I don't think the Doctor would put him in a position where he would get hurt and we can't teach him these things ourselves." She knew that John was right, they couldn't teach him about this part of himself and if she wanted her son to grow up understanding who he was she needed to let him be taught by those who knew what he was going through.

They spent that night discussing the pros and cons of the situation, her fears were that the more people who knew about him could increase the chances of the wrong people finding out and the cruelty that could follow. John understood that this fear was justified, having seen firsthand how people have treated him when his heritage is still just a rumor, but he still felt that the benefits for Edd outweighed the what ifs. Finally coming to a decision late that evening that it would be best for Edd to go through the mentorship, for its teachings could help him survive in this cruel world.

By the time they came to this decision Edd was already fast asleep and they were not going to wake him up just to tell him of their choice. Being the early riser that he was, he was up and out the door before they had gotten up the next day, figuring he had made an early start to his work day, they would give him their decision when he got home that evening. Edd spent his day doing his normal work at the Doctor's office, cleaning, organizing and studying medical journals furthering his education in the profession. The Doctor giving him some good news when he came back from the tailor shop with fresh bandages, "I've talked to him and he says he'll begin your mentorship bright and early tomorrow morning, he'll meet you here at six."

Good at least the Doctor was keeping his word and arranged for his teaching, he had decided last night as he tossed and turned trying to go to sleep that he would go through with the mentorship regardless of what his parents had said. What they didn't know wouldn't hurt them right. "Good, tell him I'll be here."

With work completed for the day, Edd made another choice, he was going to see Kevin tonight and undergo the change together. Fetching a bucket from the Doctor's storage, he filled it with water and made his way to the northwest gate, using the lie that he was bringing water for the soldiers clearing the ruins, he was able to get past the guards. Once out of their sight he discarded the cumbersome weight and kept low to the ground and behind ruined buildings. Slowly making his way through the rubble, he circled around the perimeter guards and headed toward the western side of the ruins and into the woods. Finding the clearing Eddward had brought them to the first night he went through his change, he sits upon the stump waiting for them to arrive tonight. Thinking how surprised they would all be to see him there, knowing Kevin will be happy he was there, he can imagine the smirk darting across his face. Eddward will probably admonish him for sneaking out, Kev shaking his head disapprovingly behind him.

As time ticked by these thoughts gave way to doubts, what if this wasn't the place they were going to take him tonight? But it had to be, would Eddward choose a new place each month for them? It would be safer to do that, it most certainly would keep hateful people who might be waiting to hurt Kevin at bay. "Oh Edd, this was a stupid idea," he admonished himself but did not catch the scent approaching from behind, "I should just give up and go home," or the sound of light feet walking through the brush.

He was not aware that he wasn't alone until a voice beside his ear spoke, "Howdy, pup."


	14. Where did You Go

Blutbad Chapter 14 – Where did You Go

Debora waited at home for her son to return safely as John went to the Doctor's office while Angelica checked spots around town she knew he might go to for privacy. Why did he have to choose tonight of all nights to wondering off on his own, with the full moon about to rise in the east, he needed to be home where he would be safe. How could he be so reckless and endanger his safety like this, who knows what these people would do to him if they discovered his wolf form.

The front door opens quickly and she stands hoping that Edd would be following John through that entryway, falling back into her chair when she discovered he was alone, closing the door behind him. "The Doctor says he left hours ago," he walks into the living room looking around for his daughter, "Any word from Ang?" She shakes her head no and he places a comforting hand upon her shoulder, "It will be alright," she places her hand upon his. Taking it, he gives it a gently squeeze, "The suns down now so I'm going to go see if Eddward knows anything."

"Okay, I'll wait here," she says, releasing his hand as he walked away and toward the door.

At a decent pace, he hurried to the northwest gate in hopes that Eddward, or someone who might know where he was, would be there. Spotting one of the vampires he slows to a jog then to a walk as he neared the man and he turns to face him, stopping a few paces away from him, "Do you know where Eddward is, I need to talk to him?"

Nat sized the man up, "He's not here right now, they have him out on assignment tonight."

Damn, of course they would have Eddward watching after the other werewolf as he went through his monthly change. But maybe he would know if Edd was with them, "Have you seen my son? Do you know if he is with them?"

"Haven't seen him," Nat's expression seemed stoic and uncaring to John, "Sorry," he said flatly. To Nat, John's emotions were getting the better of him and the small part of him that still held a shred of his humanity felt for the man.

"Thanks, I guess we will keep looking for him," John said but Nat's attention was elsewhere.

He was listening to the unseen shadow that was speaking to him softly, finally replying a moment later, "Sure, we'll keep an eye out for him and keep him safe tonight if we find him." A small amount of hope was rekindled in John at these words, if anyone could easily find Edd it would be the vampires. Giving them his thanks once again he walks back the way he came to report to his wife, hoping that Angelica might have found him by now. "Lina," the shadow responds to his call, "Go find Eddward and let him know his puppy is lost and outside the walls."

With her vampiric senses it was an easy task to follow the smell of wolf to where the two of them would be. Pulling her hood up she steps out of the shadows and makes a quick bow to their leader, "Master Eddward." He acknowledges her presence before she continues, knowing the wolf would still be able to hear her she does not lower her voice. "Edd, the son of Debora and John, is missing and somewhere in these woods."

It came together in his mind quickly, when they first arrived in the woods, he had caught the scent of a pack of wolves upon the wind and the hint of a familiar smell so muddled in with theirs that it was hard to make out how he knew it. Distance and the age of the scent didn't help matters, but now that the missing puzzle piece had been put into place there was no denying that it had to be Edd. Looking over he sees that Kevin had placed the pieces of the puzzle together as well, "You up for this?"

"Fuckin A I am," Kevin replies, his expression telling Eddward that he was filled with worry, but Kevin had been agitated ever since they had arrived in the woods, for he had recognized the other smells. And that is what clouded his ability to sift out Edd's smell from the others.

"Lina, tell Kev that I will be doing a bit of hunting this evening and that I will be back as soon as I can," she bows again and disappears back into the shadows. A hint of a smile on her face as she knew from Eddward's expression that someone was going to die for this.

Running off into the direction Edd's smell was coming from they find its point of origin. Entering the clearing where Eddward had taken him for his first change, they discover where some of the other wolf smells were coming from. "Greetings gentlemen," five men stood in the clearing, one of them examining the ground, reading the signs of a scuffle.

"Doctor," Eddward replied plainly as the eastern sky began to show the signs of the moons imminent rise, "What can you tell us?"

"John told me that Edd was missing, so we came out looking for him and this is where his trail led us so far," he motions toward the tree stump, "Plank will fill you in from here."

The young blonde who has been examining the ground stands, "They were here two hours ago. They took the boy from here, but not without a fight, their numbers giving them the upper hand," he points to the overturned leaves and crushed foliage where a piece of shredded clothe lay. The clothe with Edd's scent on it is what drew all of them here, "A pack of ten, maybe twelve, subduing him they headed east."

The Doctor sees the disbelief in Eddward's eyes, "Plank is our best tracker and Edd's mentor, if anyone can find the boy it's him."

"I don't need your help in finding the boy," Eddward replied coldly and Kevin was about to protest this.

But the Doctor spoke first, "We're running out of time, the moon is about to rise, so just take the help we're offering and let's be on our way."

"Fine," he all but hissed out, "But don't get in my way."

The moon broke the horizon forcing the wolves to go through their change, with all now in readiness they rushed in the direction the trail of scent and the telltale signs pointed them in. Rushing through the undergrowth of the forest, they were desperate to catch up, each one understanding that their prey was moving just as fast as they were. They were also on borrowed time, as Eddward would have to retreat into some dark place once the sun started to rise. If they wished to overpower them, tonight would be the night, after the dawn they would be on their own, and if they made it to their den before they caught up, who knew how many would be there waiting for them.

Eddward also knew that the wind was at their backs, which would betray them eventually by carrying their scent to their prey. If they were half the wolves that they should be, they would be well aware of their presence in no time and they would either pick up their pace or lay some ambush for them. They did both, three hours into their trip a single hybrid war beast fell upon them from the trees, he knew his mission was suicide, his goal was simple, kill the vampire.

Throwing a vial of holy water at Eddward as he descended from the tree tops, it struck him in the chest shattering, spreading its scalding liquid, burning his flesh anywhere the water made contact with. His allies scattered to avoid the impact from their enemies landing, Plank quickly reverting from wolf to war beast, readying to strike. Blinded by the pain Eddward was barely able to dodge the claws that lunged at him, trying to separate his head from his shoulders. Jumping backwards giving him enough distance, he uttered a single word, "Adolebitque," and the creature was engulfed in flames, thrashing blindly at Eddward trying with its last breath to end him. Crumpling to the ground dead, the fire rendering his corpse a chard husk in moments.

Ripping his wet and damaging shirt off, the group see that his flesh, though burnt, was already starting to heal, "Hurry, we've lost ground and now must make it up." Rushing forward they left the desiccated corpse to rot, quickening their pace, trying to make up the little bit of time the ambush had forced them to lose. For hours they marched on, their prey choosing the roughest terrain, marching up hills and through hollows, probably in an attempt to slow them down, knowing the vampire would be at a disadvantage in such terrain.

His time was now up and an hour before the sun rises Eddward stops, "Damnit," he exclaims as he finally noticed what they had done, "They've turned completely around." Clenching his fists and gritting his teeth he punches a nearby tree in frustration, sending it tumbling to the ground, these wolves were cunning and not to be taken lightly. If he guessed their plan right with this new turn of events, they purposely gave their den a wide birth and now knowing that his time was up turned to make for it, confident that they could handle his companions.

Calming himself for there was nothing he could do about it now, he turns and starts to dig into the earth, "Continue to track them, find their den and observe them." He turns to the wolf that was Edd's new mentor, "If your half as good as the Doctor makes you out to be, you'll know how to go unnoticed. Wait till it's almost nightfall before you strike, that will give you enough time to come up with a plan, I'll meet up with you as soon as I can and support your escape." He lays down in the hole he has dug, "Find the boy and get him out of there," turning to Kevin, "I'm counting on you." The wolves help to bury him before heading off to complete the task they had started.

 **A/N- Adolebitque is Latin for burn.**


	15. On Pain of Death

Blutbad Chapter 15 – On Pain of Death

 **A/N- Sorry for the delay, on vaca and doing some other things with my free time as well, but here's a short chapter for you.**

When Edd heard the unfamiliar voice over his shoulder he followed his first instinct and made a run for it. "Get 'im," he heard the voice order. Before he could take ten steps he was snatched up by powerful arms wrapping themselves around him, lifting him off the ground. Another man comes around to assist and take his legs, bringing his knee up quickly as the man bent down to take hold of his ankles, making contact with his chin. As he falls backward on his ass, Edd slams his head back, smaching the back of his skull into the nose of the man holding him, causing him to lose his grip around his chest, dropping Edd to the ground. The one on the ground reaches for him as he tried to run again, only able to snatch the hem of his shirt ripping it as Edd fled from them.

As he ran he could hear the quick footsteps behind him catching up, he had no time to react as a bestial hand slams into his side, knocking him off his feet and the wind from his lungs, his beanie falling off his head as he lands. The wolf grabbing a handful of his hair, he yanks him off the ground by it, Edd gripping the hairy wrist of the beast trying to lessen his pain, he sees a bloody nose as he was brought up to eye level with it. "Now Jacob, do be polite ta our guest," the original voice said and the wolf turned his head slightly to look at the man out of the corner of his eyes, a deep growl reverberating from his throat. Edd looks out of the corner of his eye toward the sound of that voice and sees a group of ten naked men and women standing there, with mildly amused expressions upon their faces. "We done got what we came faw," the leader barks, "Its time ta go," the majority of the group shifting back into full wolf form, a few of them into the war beast, before follow their leader back into the thick of the woods at a quick pace.

Edd was carried like a sack of potatoes for the first two hours of the trip until the moon forced his change. Without stopping and none to gently the war beast took him off his shoulder to roughly cradle the juvenile wolf in his arms, a hand clamped upon his mouth to stop him from howling. Edd caught two things once he had changed, the first being the familiar scent upon the breeze that came from behind them. He now knew that Eddward and Kevin, accompanied by several others were hot on their trail, and the hope of rescue burned brightly in his mind. The second was that he now could understand his captors, and what they were saying to each other in their wolf forms, "We've got company on our tail," the wolf holding him says in a gruff voice.

"I'm aware of that," the leader snarled and picks up the pace, "Leanne, break off and greet our guests." One of the war beast does as he instructed, placing the vial she had been carrying in her mouth, she jumps into a nearby tree climbing up and out of sight. They had known she had failed when the smell of burning flesh had been carried upon the wind to them a few hours later.

They ran the whole night through rough terrain, making a wide turn to circle back around close to sunrise, and as the night ended, Edd's hopes of rescue went up in flames with the breaking of the dawn. Within a few hours they arrive at the wolves hide out, an old abandoned farm house in a state of disrepair, having been left derelict for almost two decades. All that remained of the well-tended fields was the hint of fencing that outlined its boarder, the young trees already reclaiming the fertile land for themselves. A rickety old barn stood on the verge of collapse one hundred and fifty feet from the farm house, all signs of paint had already been washed away by the rain from its now rotting timber. A few rusted and dilapidated vehicles lay abandoned where they were last parked in the yard all those years ago, a few other well-kept trucks and motorcycles parked nearby. Several tents set up close by, giving shelter from the elements to the rest of their pack, around those tents several people were busying themselves, cooking breakfast or beginning their daily chores.

Walking into view, a few people brought the hunting party robes to cover themselves up with, "Keep your eyes open, we were followed," the leader says to the one who handed him his robe. Edd was now halfway naked and alone, his pants having fallen off shortly after his transformation, as he looked around there were no sympathetic faces in that small crowd. Taking him into the farm house, they shoved him down into the cold dark basement, nearly causing him to tumble down the steps. A lone watchman keeping guard over him, to ensure he wouldn't try anything stupid like wait in ambush for whoever came down.

A single lantern illuminating the area, Edd huddled himself in a corner bringing his knees up to his chest, doing his best to cover himself so that he felt less exposed, as though this small act would somehow make him safer. Doing what he could to steady his nerves and his trembling hands, he cursed himself for making such a stupid mistake that had left him vulnerable to attack. For ten minute's he sat there and listened to the footsteps above him, wondering which one of them would be the one to come down here and bring his doom. It was the heavy thud of boots upon the wooden floors above that began to fill him with dread. His heart racing as the door to the basement opened and those heavy leather boots began their decent down the stairs and toward him.

"Thank ya Trevor, ya can go now," the leader said to the man keeping watch. Stepping into the light of the lantern as his subordinate climbed the stairs, Edd could now see him properly. He was a man of impressive height, probably reaching well above six feet, with a head of wild red hair and dark eyes, probably brown. He was muscular in build, his strong shoulders, arms, chest and neck clearly visible in the dim light. Grabbing a nearby chair he positions it in front of Edd so it was facing away from him, he straddles it draping his arms over the back of the chair.

Edd's eyes dart across the man and the casual way he sat in the chair as he stuttered out, "W-what do you w-want with me?"

"I have a few question ta ask ya, pup," his voice was casual and calm at the moment, "I was originally going ta ask ya politely, but now that times against us, I have ta get it anyway I can." He begins to rummage through the tool box that lay near where he sat, "Do ya know where the term the third degree comes from?" He looks over at Edd who only shakes his head no, "It's from the Spanish inquisition." He pulls out a pair of pliers, opening and closing them as he talks, "There were three degrees of torture back then, the first two they would only inflict pain, the third was fatal."

Edd couldn't help the sob that escaped his lips, his fear causing his libs to shake uncontrollably, "Oh now, don't be like that, we haven't even started yet," the man said jovially, pleased that he was already getting this affect from him. "Here I'll make ya a deal," he points the pliers at Edd, "If ya answers my questions, without makein me repeat myself you can leave when your friends get here." His expression turns cold, "But if ya want ta play dumb with me, I'll be burying you and those friends of yours out back, before the sun sets." Edd was still trembling as the man asks sternly, "Am I understood," he quickly nods his head and the man begins his questions, "Where's my son?"


	16. Shadow Walker

Blutbad Chapter 16 – Shadow Walker

 **A/N- Warning torture.**

When the sun broke the horizon, and Eddward was safely underground to avoid the harmful rays of the life giving orb, the group of six wolves continue their hunt. Quickly picking up the scent of their prey as it was now coming from behind them, carried upon the wind. They now had the advantage, the wolves they were pursuing would not be able to tell if they were still on their tail as they were now down wind from them.

Being careful not to leave a scent trail back to Eddward, they made a straight line for the source of that smell, they were hopeful that they would be able to catch up to their quarry before they made it to their den. But as their luck would have it, they would not be that fortunate, as Plank slowed to a trot when they neared the end of their hunt. Hearing the light sounds of people, he crotches low on his four legs and shuffles his body into nearby bush to look out into the clearing. His five companions following his lead and doing the same, they take note of the huddled up tents and the broken down vehicles in the yard of the farm house as well as the dilapidated barn that was ready to fall over with a strong wind.

Plank looked around searching for the best way to draw their attention when they were ready to strike, "Were would they be keeping the boy," Plank asks himself. The farm house being the obvious answer, but once inside they would be wasting time searching each room as well as running the risk of exposure.

"He's got 'im down in the basement," Kevin answered softly.

The Doctor looks over at him and asks, "How can you be so sure?"

"This is my Pop's pack," he replied, "And that's were he'd put me when he didn't wanta look at me no more."

"I thought you said he was dead," the Doctor's voice was silent but harsh.

"I thought he was, it's not like I stuck round ta check his pulse or nuttin," Kevin answered, "But I can smell 'im."

"Stop bickering you two," Plank growled softly, "What's done is done." He looks to the red wolf, "Can you tell me anything about this place, something I can use as a distraction?" If half of what he heard about Kevin's father was true, he knew they couldn't wait till sunset for the vampire to join them.

"In the duce and a half," Plank turns his attention to the old army truck and its tarp covered bed sitting in the front lawn, "The back should have gas cans in it."

"That will work," Plank replied.

"It won't be easy get to it," the Doctor added, his tone filled with worry.

"Piece of cake," Plank reassured him then continued to question Kevin, "What's the quickest way to the basement?"

"The back door."

"How many people are in the camp?

"Twenty five."

"How many of them are wolves?"

"Fifteen."

"Alright," Plank eases back out of the bush followed by everyone else. Going a safe distance away from the clearing he begins to roll around in the dirt, "Everyone needs to cover up their scent, we're going to be moving upwind from them." They did as he instructed and rolled in the dirt, the back of the house was on the other side of the clearing from where they currently were, and would expose them to the wolves keen sense of smell. "You five will be in hiding on the backside of the farm house, while I sneak past the guards to set those gas cans ablaze. Once the chaos begins, you all will sneak in and quickly make your way to the basement to free our boy, Doc you stay outside and keep watch and howl if there is trouble" he looks at each of them in turn, "Does everyone understand what their doing?"

Each of them nod that they understood, satisfied that everyone knew their role he leads the way through the brush, keeping low to the ground, choosing a path that would produce the least amount of noise. Finding a suitable place for all of them to hide, he silently tells them to wait there, then slowly heads into the camp keeping low to the ground to sneak his way to the truck in the front yard. The five waited in silence for the first phase of the plan to begin, staying low to the ground, hidden in a grouping of bushes some thirty feet from the back of the farm house. Watching a loan woman patrolling her part of the perimeter, her rifle at the ready, watching the line of trees for any sign of intruders, testing the air for any new smells. This pack knew full well that they were followed last night, it was only a question of when their advisories would arrive.

The back door of the farm house flies open suddenly, a figure rushing out, startling the woman on patrol as she wasn't expecting it. Kevin pops up from his hiding place, rearing his head back, letting out a howl.

"Now don' look at me like ya don' know what I'm talkin about," the man drops the pliers back into the tool box, finding something more to his liking and intimidating, he picks it up. "Maybe I need to make myself more clear," he gages the weight of the mallet, "My name's Richard Barr and my boys name is Kevin." He stands with the tool in his hand walking the few paces toward Edd, noticing the expression on the boy's face that told him he knew him. "Now don' ya be fuckin tell me that you don' know 'im," he steps on the top of Edd's right hand with his right foot, "I've been smellin him on ya all night."

Edd winced at the pain of his weight upon his hand as his mind calculated rather quickly that the man had not noticed that the smell upon the wind also contained Kevin's scent, that he must of assumed that it was coming from him, "Right now I don't know where he is."

"Smart ass," he brings up the mallet and slams it against Edd's pinky finger, shattering the bones, Edd screamed out in pain as the man roared at him, "I will break every one of your god damn bones to get the truth."

Edd screamed out, "I don't know, I've only meet him recently and brought him food a couple of times, but I don't know where he lives."

"Liar," he bellowed bring the mallet down upon the ring finger, hitting the pinky and middle finger in the process, crushing their bones, "He's in that town and you know exactly where they're keepin 'im." He grabs Edd's chin roughly turning him to face him, he could feel the man's breath as he spoke, "Maybe ya didn't believe me earlier," tears stained Edd's cheeks but the man was unmoved, "But I will kill ya."

He didn't have a reason to believe that the man wouldn't do it anyways, "Go to hell."

"Oh, I get it, ya fancy my son don't ya? Think your protectin him," He ground the top of the mallet into the three broken fingers of Edd's hand, the boy winces in pain as he continues, "He's a liar and a thief, he's just usin ya for everythin he can get. And one day, you're goin ta wake up all alone and nekkid, after he's sweet talked ya outa your virginity, to find 'im gone. Maybe he'll leave ya a note, but knowin 'im probably not, he'll just be, poof, gone."

Edd knew he was just trying to break his spirit as well as his body, for there was one thing that he knew that the man didn't, that Kevin came after him. He didn't have to but he did, and he knew that outside these four walls Kevin was there, trying to find a way in to save him. "Fuck you," Edd spits, "He wasn't lying about you."

The man releases his chin and wipes the saliva from his face, his expression contorting with anger, he turns his attention back to the hand under his foot. Lifting the mallet in his left hand he takes aim ready to strike again to teach this boy some manors and to satisfy his own sadistic need for control. Edd seizes the opportunity and strikes with the brick he had found with his left hand, shattering it across the man's head, knocking him off his feet and to the floor freeing his right hand. Getting up quickly as Richard tried to right himself and shake off the blow, he runs for the shovel a few paces away, bringing it up over his head he slams it down on the back of the man's neck, knocking him unconscious.

Still alone, half naked and with three broken fingers, Edd's adrenaline was pumping through his veins causing his hands to shake. What should he do now? Restrain the man was the obvious answer and he quickly began to look around the piles of items being stored in the basement finding some rope in one of the boxes. Doing his best with one useless hand, he hog ties the man on the floor, taking his shirt off to use as a gag, for his naughty bits were already showing, insuring Richard couldn't call out when he wakes, hopefully buying Edd some more time to escape.

With a small but dirty piece of cloth and a small bit of wood, he splints his three fingers together, hoping this will help prevent them from moving until the Doctor could take a look at them. Slowly he climbs up the stairs with the shovel in hand, trying not to make a sound as he was unsure who might be on the other side of the door at the top of the stairs. As he neared the top, he could hear shuffling from down below, as Richard had woken up and was now starting to realize what had happened to him. He was struggling against his restraints and it probably wouldn't take him long to get free even in human form, so the time to act was now, this was his only chance to get out of this house and run. Kevin and the others would hopefully see him as he ran from the house toward the woods and rush to get him.

Grabbing the doorknob with his bad hand he held tightly to the shovel with his good one, readying himself for whatever lay on the other side of this door. Swinging it open he quickly steps out and was in the kitchen, he remembers instantly that the back door was to his left, the guard at the kitchen table stands and turns to face him. Expecting Richard, he was surprised to see the boy instead of his boss standing there. Taking the shovel in both hands Edd brings it up and steps forward swinging the tool with all his might he brings it down, striking the man's arms as he brought them up to defend his head. "Mother fucker," the man bellowed tumbling backwards, both his arms going limp from the impact, obviously broken. Edd turns quickly while the man was stunned from the impact and slams through the back door into the bright morning sun. Greeted by a howling wolf and a stunned looking woman holding a rifle, his mind screaming that he was caught already.

Plank left his companions in the bushes sneaking by the guard as soon as her back was turned to head back the way she came on her patrol. Staying close to the farm house and low to the ground he slowly made his way toward the front, ever mindful of his surroundings, keeping his ears up and his nose sniffing for any signs that someone was coming. Hurrying form hiding place to hiding place he made his way forward. Reaching the truck, he quickly shifts into a hybrid form, this form is somewhere in-between man and the war beast, think Lon Chaney's wolfman. This would retain much of the beast's strength and heightened senses, but give him the dexterity of a human's hands to work with the tools he found in the truck to set it ablaze. Climbing inside he found ten fifteen-gallon gas cans secured in the back along with a few supplies stacked on the seating secured in place by rope.

As he rummaged through the supplies he found a bit of cloth that would do nicely for what he needed, now he could only hope that someone was dumb enough to leave matches or a lighter sitting around here. No such luck however, but a tender box looked promising. Sliding it open he finds all that was needed to make a fire when modern convinces were no longer available to do such. They must have been keeping this here as a last resort, or for when they ran out of matches, since it was safe to store next to flammable objects. Ah how foolish of them, their pride at thinking they would never get infiltrated is now their ruin.

Uncapping the closest gas can, he stuffs the rag into it, keeping a good bit outside of the can to light, allowing the fabric to soak up the gas before pulling out the flint. Readying to strike and set the rag on fire he hears a howl come from the back of the house, upon that howl where three simple words, "DO IT PLANK!" Something must have happened for Kevin to call out to him in such a revealing way, he wastes no time and strikes the flint a few times before he got the rag to catch on fire. Changing back into his full wolf form as he leaped from the back of the truck, he bounds out and crashing into a man who was running toward the back of the house. Getting back on his feet he makes his way toward his companions.

Ending his howl, Kevin's size doubles as he went into dire wolf form, (Think American werewolf in London) and charges the woman as she brought her weapon to bare on Edd. In haste he closes the gap between them, and with a quick strike, knocks the weapon upwards as she pulls the trigger, sending the round harmlessly up into the air. Another strike and she is on the ground prone, a gaping wound in her leg bleeding profusely. A few quick bounds and he is beside the boy, "Edd," the Doctor in his human form calls from the bushes, "It's Kevin, get on," and the man shifts back into wolf form to head off in the direction of home, three other wolves following behind him. Kevin turns once Edd was on his back and heads in their direction as Plank joins them. The truck in the front yard exploding as they hit the tree line sending those in the camp scrambling, killing a few who were in close proximity of the explosion, catching tents on fire, fiery debris landing on the top of the farm house threatening to catch it ablaze.

Kevin recognized the howl of the man behind them, he was calling all able bodied wolves to form up on him for the pursuit. He knew that this meant his father was going to hunt them down and kill them all, there would be no mercy shown, "Faster, we need to run faster," he urged his comrades. He could only hope that Edd would be able to hold on tight, he had noticed the injured hand and could only imagine what the man had done to him.

They pushed for even faster speeds, determined to out fun their pursuers and reach the safety of the walls before they could catch up. The white haired wolf beside Kevin labored to keep up, slowly he was losing ground to the younger wolves, the night of running had taken its toll on him, "I have reached my limit," the Doctor states.

"No you can't," Plank insists.

"I will buy you some time," he panted out, his pace was quickly slowing.

"You have to try, he won't let you live," Kevin pleaded.

"This is my gift to you, treat him right," and he stops in his tracks, turning into the war beast for one last stand and a glorious death. Edd knew who it must be and screams out his name as they continued to run forward, "I'm sorry Edd, take care of yourself." The Doctor was not going to use trickery to gain the upper hand, he would face his enemy head on as they ran toward their prey. This will attest to the strength of the wolf, that even in his old age and driven to exhaustion the Doctor was still able to pick up the remnants of a downed tree, the log was eight feet in length and six feet round, launching it at the on coming pack. Scattering them as it made impact, toppling back to the ground a moment later crushing the hind legs of one of them as he tried to dodge it.

The alpha of the pack changed to meet his adversary in combat, ordering the rest to continue the hunt. The Doctor did his best to dodge attacks, and strike any who tried to pass him, using what was left of his strength and stamina to give his friends the lead they would need. He was successful in keeping the majority of them at bay, only two were able to get past him as he dodged an attack to strike another in the opposite direction. But the strain was too much and his exhaustion from running all night finally caught up to him, the alpha landing a fatal blow upon his chest as he failed a dodge, sending him to his knees. He rears back his head to let out a howl to warn his friends that he had fallen, only getting a few notes out before powerful jaws ripped his throat out.

Leaving the old man to die upon the forest floor, they continued the chase, Richard was hopeful that the two who had gotten through were able to catch up and slow their prey down. They however were not able to close the distance, the group being spurred on by the fall of the Doctor, the adrenaline pumping in their veins affording them an advantage. They ran, as their lives did depend upon making it home, hoping that the gates were still open by the time they got there.

Not having a moment to waste with so little time bought by the Doctor's sacrifice, they could not afford to change back into their human form to approach the gate and risk getting caught by their pursuers. All the guards on the wall saw was five wolves running toward the town, one of them with something on its back. Ringing the alarm bell all those on the outside ran for the safety of the wall, with the last person inside the gates were sealed shut and locked.

As they neared the guards could see that it was a naked human teenage boy on the back of the large wolf, they were puzzled by this, but their fears kept them to err on the side of caution, and their weapons at the ready. Entering the ruins, they traversed the safe path, avoiding the traps that had been lain out for any approaching hostiles. Here it was safe for them to turn back, as their pursuers would not be so lucky as they were, and might fall prey to the lethal devices. "Let us in," Plank called out as they continued to walk toward the gate.

The Captain recognizing the voice calls out, "Who goes there?"

His voice was horse and his breath labored from all the running, "Captain, you know me, it's Plank," he comes to a stop at a respectable distance from the town gate, unashamed that he now stood before them naked.

"Explain yourselves," the Captains paranoia getting the better of him, all he saw were five wolves coming from god only knows where, probably betraying them to some hostile party.

Kevin speaks up, "We went to save Edd," he displays the injured boy who he cradled in his arms, "He was kidnapped last night when he went outside the walls."

The Captain sneered as he looked down his nose at the frightened boy in the red heads arms, he had gotten a report that the boy had gone missing last night, "Your doing no less." He felt further justified in his accusation as two wolves bounded out of the tree line, heading straight for them, "Friends of yours I assume?"

Plank looks over his shoulder quickly then replies, "No those are the ones who kidnapped him." One of the wolves in its haste fell into a pit trap, impelled upon the spikes that awaited at the bottom. The other seeing his comrades fate, ran more cautiously, "Hurry and let us in before the rest get here," Plank begged. The survivor reaches them, pouncing upon the man in the back, digging its teeth into his shoulder as he fell to the ground from the impact. Plank shifts quickly and with one powerful strike rends the wolf asunder, toppling its corpse to the ground before shifting back to help his friend up and assess his wounds.

Ten more wolves appear at the edge of the woods and hold their ground, Edd sees them and begs "For the love of God, please let us in," his whimpering voice finally striking some sense into the Captain. Kevin's arms tighten around him, trying to comfort the boy who lay in them.

"Take them into custody," he orders and against his better judgement he would allow them to enter, five of them were considered citizens after all, though their true nature was now discovered. He would however hold them as prisoners, until such time as he could ascertain whether or not they were in fact truly saving the boy, or just using him as an excuse for their treachery. The gates open and the six enter the town, quickly being apprehended by the guards and taken away to the garrison for questioning. The wolves at the tree line turn and quickly leave the way they came. To return home and relocate their camp, for by the time they would get there, it would almost be sunset, and they could not afford the wrath of the vampire that lay slumbering close by.


	17. I Came, I Saw, and Overcame

Blutbad Chapter 17 – I Came, I Saw, and Overcame

 **A/N- Henry IV Part 2 Act 4, Scene 3.**

As the gate closed behind them and was bared shut, the five wolves were all taken into custody by the towns guards. Escorted through the streets in a walk of shame, bare and naked as the day they were born. Not like they had extra pairs of pants just lying around at the gate to give the five of them, but being hauled off by cart would have been better than this in Edd's opinion. Marched into the town garrison through a side entrance, Edd was quickly separated from the others, being put into the drunk tank on the far side of the cell block, a pair of pants tossed in with him. The solid metal door keeping him from communicating with the others, the captains hopes by doing this was to keep them from cementing any story with the boy. He was hoping that if the story changed between the other four prisoners this would keep the boy from being aware of it and adapting his story to match.

He has had a feeling that Kevin has been manipulating the boy with sweet honeyed words, winning him over with promises of love and companionship. Getting the boy to drop his guard and agree to whatever devilry he has been planning since he arrived in town. The doctor surely had to be in on it, why else would he fight so vehemently for Kevin's freedom, how long have they been planning their downfall? It had to be well in advance of his arrival, but how were they communicating back then? There were so many unanswered questions to his paranoid delusions, but today would be the day that he would get them by any means necessary.

One by one he questioned the four wolves, using words of fealty to the three newly discovered lycans, perhaps they had unwittingly aided Kevin in his plans and might come clean if he appealed to their honor. Perhaps some minor leniency could be shown to them for their cooperation, maybe a quick and merciful death instead of the painfully drawn out disembowelment he had planned for Kevin. It would ensure no such acts of treachery would ever committed by them again. Then he could begin routing out the rest of the scum, with this new evidence on his side that proved wolves couldn't be trusted, the council would surely side with him, for the safety of the community after all.

While he was busy in interrogation, Debora approached the garrison, having heard from gossiping towns folk that her son had been found, she had come to inquire as to why he hadn't been brought home yet. Being turned away at the doors with no explanation, she turns her attention to the town council to get her answers. Going to the chairwoman's home she discovers that the woman was just as surprised about this news as she was. She had been told that four wolves had been captured at the wall, and that the Vincent boy had been found, but not a word that the boy had been detained.

Not liking the feel of this situation and the fact that information has been kept from her, she summons one of the vampires to attend her as they made their way to the garrison. Coming around the building to the side entrance that was used for night time business, they were met by a stubborn pair of guards, they ordered them to stop at a decent distance away. Calling to them and identifying herself, they gave her their reply, "We're sorry Madam Chairwoman, but we are under strict orders that there are to be no visitors tonight."

The two did look hesitant about carrying out these orders, they couldn't understand why even the council was to be turned away, but they stood by their posts and their duty, "Who gave these orders?"

"The Captain, ma'am."

"And you intend to carry out them out?"

They sheepishly look at each other for support for a brief second, before one of them stutters out, "Y-yes ma'am."

"May we speak to the Captain?"

"No ma'am," his voice was still noticeably nervous.

"Why?"

"He is currently busy questioning the five prisoners," there it was, what she had been told earlier in the brief initial report was that four wolves had been captured, so why are there five prisoners.

"Nathan, if you would be so kind," she steps aside to reveal the vampire who had been hiding in the shadows.

"Anything for you, doll face," he responds in a seductive tone.

"But please don't kill them," with the last directive of his orders in place, he closes the gap between them with a speed that could not be followed by mortal eyes. With a simple flick of his wrists to both of their necks, the men were sprawled out on the ground knocked unconscious by the powerful blows. Holding the door open he allows both ladies to enter before him. The Chairwoman orders as he closes the door behind them, "Clear our way to the boy, no deaths."

"As you wish, sweet cheeks," patting her butt as he walks by a grin firmly planted upon his face, he begins. Making haste he follows the smell of the boy down the hall, incapacitating the lone guard at the door that the scent led him to. Breaking the lock easily as he yanked the door open as though it had always been unsecured, the heavy metal bolt clanging to the floor as the door swung open.

The chairwoman and Debora step into the small cell finding Edd sitting on the floor a surprised look in his eyes, "Edd," she calls out dropping to the floor by her son. Noticing the splinted fingers on his right hand, she begins to examine the hand with a gentle touch, "Are you alright?"

"They hurt," he replied wincing when she cradles his hand, tears were forming in his eyes at the pain his broken bones were causing.

The chairwoman furrows her brow as she looked over Debora's shoulder at the injury, "Nathan, please find the Captain and bring him to me."

He cocks a brow for a second, mildly amused that she hadn't specified that he wasn't supposed to hurt him, and a wicked grin crosses his face, "Yes ma'am." In a flash he was gone, following his nose and ears toward his prey, breaking the lock on the door just as easily with a simple push, interrupting the man as he questioned Plank about his involvement in the incident. Charging into the room he quickly knocks out the stunned guard that was there to keep an eye on the prisoner. He turns dodging a bullet as the Captain tried to stop him with force, disarming him when he grabs him by the wrist, nearly breaking it, twisting his arm behind his back he slams his face into the table. He was disappointed with himself at the thought that entered his head, that he should probably take it easy on him, for she would be disappointed in him if he brought him back missing an arm. Easing up on the arm he leans in to whisper into the man's ear, "Someone wants to see you," yanking him back up on his feet, he leads him out of the interrogation room by the wrist held behind his back. Plank looks from him to the unconscious guard on the floor then back, wondering what the hell was happening, Nat looks back and motions with his head for him to follow them.

Returning to the cell the boy was being held in, Nat gives a soft cough to let them know he had returned with his prize, not that he needed to, for they could hear the captain's protests as he was forced down the hall. The chairwoman had just finished getting all the answers she needed from Edd, wrapping her coat around his shoulders before she stands to face the captain. "Captain Miller, under what circumstances is this boy being detained and kept from his family?" He struggled in Nat's grasp as he began to stammer out his excuses, "More importantly, why hasn't his injuries been looked after by a doctor?"

"Madam Chairwoman I assure you," he began.

"That's enough, I don't need to hear your petty excuses," as she interrupts him two guards arrive at the door and look in at the scene. Noticing their arrival she calls out to them, "Gentlemen, by my authority as the leading member of the council I am hereby relieve Captain Miller of his duties as commander of both the towns guard and defense force." She has had enough of his paranoia and prejudice, it would not do to leave someone in command whose judgement was so clouded by bigotry. Seeing the stunned look in their eyes, she barks out orders to snap them back into reality, "You notify the First Sargent and bring him to me, and you go fetch Dr. Williams."

"He's dead," Plank informs her softly.

A stunned look in her eyes vanishes as quick as it had appeared, she knew from the look on Edd's and Plank's faces that he must be speaking the truth. "Then get me Dr. Monroe and be quick about it."

Nat tosses the dishonored Captain into a corner keeping a close watch on the man as the Chairwoman got the full story on what had happened from Plank, the First Sargent joining them around the middle of it. He explained the whole situation, once again, their chase, the vampire being left behind, the rescue of Edd and the doctor giving his life to buy them some time. "They're lying," the Captain was desperate to open their eyes to these "things" deceptions, "They're in league with them."

"If this pack is so few in number, as Plank says," the First Sargent argues, "Then why would they sacrifice even one life so recklessly? Just to fool us? I don't buy it."

"And you were well aware that the boy went missing last night, and that Kevin and Eddward went looking for him," the Chairwoman adds standing over the man by Nat's side.

In his desperation to be understood, he begins to blurt out all his paranoid thoughts on the subject, hoping it would bring them to their sense, that they could not be trusted. "I'm sure the boy's been passing messages between the Doctor and that wolf, he comes to visit him all the time," he looks between the two of them. "The Doctor, on his end, has been communicating with those on the outside passing information back and forth."

The First Sargent narrows his gaze, "How?"

"Plank," he motions toward the blonde, "He's a hunter and can move freely in and out of town." Neither of them looked to convinced by his logic, "Then the boy conveniently goes missing last night and their solution is to what, chase after them all by themselves. I tell ya, they've gotten rid of our most powerful ally somehow and now the Doctor is out there, with our enemies, planning our annihilation."

"Oh captain," The Chairwoman squats down in front of him and looks at him in sympathy, "When Eddward gets back tonight, we'll know everything that we will need to, and your little house of cards is going to come crashing down all around you." Standing she turns and walks toward the cell door addressing the First Sargent, "Sargent, please detain the Captain under the charges of child abuse and neglect and escort him and Plank to their cells."

The Sargent begins to carry out his orders, "Why am I being arrested again," Plank protested, struggling against the man's grip on his arm.

She ignored him for the time being, "Nathan, can we get a message to Eddward?"

"Kevin and him are bonded, so it shouldn't be a problem," he replied.

"Good, please tell him to get back here as quickly as possible," she turns to Plank once Nat walks off, "This is how it will go if I release you now without Eddward here to back up your story. One of these guards will inevitably tell someone the captains paranoid opinion of things. And that story will get twisted over and over again as it is passes from one person to another, until not a single shred of truth is left but your names. People being what they are might decide to take matters into their own hands, out of some misguided belief that they are protecting themselves. So, for your safety, I am asking you to please bear with it until he gets back." He lets out a frustrated sigh as he nods and cooperates as he is led out of the room followed by the Captain who was being escorted by two guards. She sits upon the stool that had been brought in for her as they waited for Dr. Monroe.


	18. Vampire

Blutbad Chapter 18 – Vampire

 **A/N- Sorry for the delay in updating recently, but I was preoccupied getting Love Looks Not with the Eyes out before I could continue another story. Now I am back on my normal rotation, thank you for your patience.**

The sun sank below the horizon and Eddward woke up the instant it was gone, he was forced to crawl his way out from under a mound of dirt he had buried himself in this morning. Free from the constraints of the earth he was now able to catch the smell of smoke upon the wind coming from the direction the wolves had made for earlier that day, quickly he made his way toward it. Those fools had started without him, he pondered what kind of trouble he would find as he ran toward the origin of smoke. How far would he be forced to go to retrieve his comrades if they were already captured as well? His strongest weapon being the fire spell was a double-edged sword when used, if used in a building made of wood it could potentially set the whole structure ablaze and bring it down around them. He had other tools at his disposal, but that one was the most effective against most living and undead creatures.

He had no time left to think about it now as he had reached the source of the smoke and stopped at the edge of the clearing. Keeping to the shadows he peered out into the clearing to gage the enemy's strength. A duce and a half lay smoldering in the front yard of what remained of an old farm house, small fires still burning in the destroyed building, obviously having caught fire as the tuck burned beside it. He listened for any signs of movement or for anyone talking, but not a sound was detected coming from anywhere in his close proximity. The smell of wolves and humans was all over the place, but these smells were being overpowered by the smell of smoke, no way to know if they were still there or just the remnants of their former presence here.

Taking a risk he steps out into the open, if they were still here they were hiding their presence well and if it was a trap, he would not make it easy for them to take him. Cautiously he walks toward the dying fires that had engulfed the farm house, his shadow cast far across the clearing by that source of illumination. Reaching the burning truck, he continued to listen to his surroundings for any sign of ambush or the whimpering muffled cries of his captured companions, but there was nothing. Looking to the ground as he continued to cautiously survey his surroundings, he finds hurried foot prints, a few dropped items here and there reinforcing his opinion that they were in a rush, a few tire tracks that led out of the clearing. The tracks were fresh, made maybe an hour ago, which meant they couldn't have gotten too far, should he track them to their new camp on his own or should he hurry back and get the others?

It was while he considered his options that the call hit him suddenly, a preternatural pull with no words to it telling him to return to him. Kev, his love, was calling out to him and the feel of that call was letting him know that his need was urgent. That answered his question for him then, he would return to the others, assess the situation there and make a plan on what to do next. If his companions weren't back at the town then his fears would be justified and they had been captured and quickly moved to another location. He would from there take Nazz and Lina with him to hunt down their captors, exterminate the lot of them, and free those in danger. Running as fast as he could he made his way home and in the direction of the summons. What he wouldn't give right now for Nat's vampiric clans speed, for he would be cutting it close to sunrise at the pace he was going now. As he ran he sends his own preternatural reply as acknowledgement that he was on his way, to ease any worry about his wellbeing to his love.

While he made his way home he discovers the mutilated body of the Doctor, going down on one knee he quickly addresses the man, "I'm sorry I wasn't there old man. I do hope you have found some peace." Scooping his corpse up in his arms he continued on his way home, pushing himself to greater speeds to make up for lost time.

By the time he neared the small settlement the eastern horizon was already show signs of the coming dawn, warning him that his time was drawing short. Running through the ruins he reaches the wall and bounds over its heights easily, landing on the other side of the closed gates, passing off the corpse to the stunned guards. Joining up with the other vampires, he gets an update from Kevin, "Are they here?"

"They are, but they're being held as prisoners until you can back up their stories," Kev replied following him at a quick pace down the lane toward the Chairwoman's home.

"Alright, I want you and Lina to go out and find us a suitable hiding spot outside the wall," Kevin breaks off and does as he was instructed.

Reaching the chairwoman's home, he bursts through the front door and passed the guard who had tried to bar his path, "I apologize Madam Chairwoman, but I tried to stop him." The guard called out as they entered her study, she was sitting behind her desk in the book lined office, a small fire in the fireplace illuminating the room, the window behind her open to let in the morning breeze.

"It's alright Derek," she replied putting up her hand to silence the man, "I've been waiting for him to arrive."

"Madam Chairwoman," Eddward began.

"Your presence here is all that I needed to know that they were telling the truth," her face showed a moment of concern, "And is what they said about the Doctor also true?"

"He is dead, if that is what they told you," he replied softly.

She looks down at her desk to hid her sad expression, "Derek, please inform the garrison to make ready to release the four wolves, after we've made a public announcement on the matter."

The guard stiffens into attention as he replies, "Yes ma'am," and walks at a quick pace out of the house to attend to his business.

"There are other matters we need to discuss," Eddward's tone was serious and she looks back up at him, "The wolves who kidnapped the boy had already changed location before I got there."

"Edd told me why the man took him, it's Kevin's father," she informed him, her face telling him she understood that the man was probably not going to give up so easily, "He seems intent on getting his son back."

"Do you intend to hand him over or cast him out of the town?"

She stands and looks out of her window at the beautiful red clouds of the coming dawn, "It would be the smartest course of action to take, avoid the coming battle. But something tells me that even if the boy wasn't here or if we were to hand him over, he would still attack. And I can't, in good conscious, condemn the boy to a life of abuse at his hands."

"So, we are in agreement then, we fight?"

She nods, "We are already well underway in our preparations, the garrison has been working throughout the night stockpiling our previsions and shoring up the gates." She slumps, leaning against the window from, her face sullen, "Even with these precautions, I don't think we'll last long if they lay siege to us."

"They won't last long if they do," Eddward replied seriously, he knew what his comrades were capable of, a handful of wolves would be an easy task for them. "They know we are here defending you, so when they come it will be during the day and they won't waste much time talking to you before they attack," If Eddward was a betting man he would wager that Kevin's father was on his way to get reinforcements to overwhelm the town with their strength and numbers. "Here's my advice to you if they come at you in great numbers, get as many people as you can into the garrison and bar the doors, fortify that building, make a stand there, where your provisions are and last until night." The time he had to spare was now at its final moments, he turns and wishes her luck in the coming days as he headed toward the door.

"Where will you be," she said as he started to walk out the door.

"We are going to find a safe place to hide, for if they breach these walls their first order of business will be to hunt us down and kill us at our most vulnerable point, as we sleep." Not having anymore time to spare he leaves her to consider his suggestions and to make their final preparations. Rejoining his companions he was lead to a cave that suite their needs that Lina and Kevin had found, their they would hopefully be safe from any possible hunting parties as they slept during the day.


	19. The Calm

Blutbad Chapter 19 – The Calm

A few short hours after dawn had broken an exhausted head of the council stood before a gathered group of towns folk, hoping to spread a message of unity. "Please pardon my disheveled appearance, it's been a long night for some of us and why there will be no Q&A after." She clears her throat and adjusts her glasses to better sit upon her nose, "Last night, several law-abiding members of our community were arrested by Captain Miller. Their crime, being born differently than the majority of the people who live here and taking it upon themselves to go out and rescue a boy who had been capture by the true villains of that night."

She looks around the gathering, seeing and hearing hushed whispers as people speculated about those who were arrested, perpetuating the rumors that have been spreading since their incarceration. "I will confirm that these men are in fact Lycanthropes, but they are also much more than that. They are your neighbors, people who have worked right along side you to help build this community. They are your friends, who have laughed and cried with you, they are family. They were willing to risk life and limb to help a family in need last night without any one of use asking them, but how do we repay their kindness, with imprisonment, doubt and scrutiny, a hateful glance or word."

She was hoping this was getting through to them, "I ask you my neighbors, my friends, to set aside your differences, your fears and once again stand beside those who have made our community their home and against the real threat that seeks to destroy us. A man, who under the guise of paternity, will seek to claim what we have worked so hard to build here. Only together do we stand a chance to thwart his plans, only together can we hope to preserve our way of life."

She takes a drink of water to clear her throat, "Today, with the hope of that unity, I right a wrong and pardon these men of the crimes they were so falsely accused of by our former Captain of the Guard, and release them from their bondage. Ensuring that all the people in our community are afforded due process and the right to live without fear of ridicule and hatred. Thank You for your attention to this matter and this meeting is adjourned." Stepping away from the podium she motions for the First Sargent to walk with her, "Sargent, please release the prisoners and have your people post a notice around town that any acts of violence against any citizen for their suspected lineage will be met with the strictest of punishments."

"Yes Madam Chairwoman," he hesitates before asking his question, "And the Barr boy?"

"Find him permanent residence outside of the garrison, I believe he has earned his freedom and our trust."

"Do you think that is wise Madam Chairwoman?"

"I do," she gives him a look of disbelief, "He didn't have to help rescue the boy or come back here, god knows we haven't shown him any trust, but he did. Which shows to me that he wants to be a part of this community, and that is good enough in my book."

"He might still have ulterior motives for his actions, he might just be using us to shield him from his father."

"That is a possibility, or he might have other reasons for staying here, in either case we are now all in it together when it comes to his father."

Kevin and the others were released from jail in a timely manor, fully clothed, all be it in some spare things the garrison had lying around. Kevin was shown to his new home, a small newly built one room log cabin that was part of the expansion of the town. The expansion was an attempt to provide new homes within the wall for the younger generation who would be seeking independence from their parents so that they could start their own families. These houses had enough from their neighbors to that they could be added on to as the family residing there grew. Upon his release they also explained that he could either continue to work for the garrison or find other employment, that he was no longer solely bound to them. But he was expected to contribute to the towns wellbeing to justify getting his daily rations, only the young, infirmed and elderly were exempt from this rule. He requested some time to think about this, as he wasn't sure if any of the other members of the garrison even wanted him there, if they felt like he was a part of their team. But what else was he good at? Sure, he could learn to do other things, but at this moment being a part of the defense of this town would be the best thing he could offer them.

Taking the day to settle into his new home, he put away the few items of clothing he did have that he brought from the garrison. Finishing the small chore he sits upon the feather mattress of his bed and looks around his surroundings, enjoying the peace and solitude of having a place to call his own, no one there to tell him what to do or punish him for a simple mistake. The room was furnished with two chairs that sat in front of the working fire place, a table between them that held an oil lamp. A double bed with a bedside table, a dresser for his clothes, a small kitchen table, a wood stove near the basin and cabinets to store his dishes in.

Tapping his hands upon his knees, he was unsure what to do with his free time, should he test out his new mattress and take a nap. Nah, he knew that he would only toss and turn until he saw Edd and made sure he was alright. He hasn't see him since they were separated last night and thoughts of his wellbeing have been finding their way to the front of his mind ever since. Walking out of the front door of his home, again feeling that warm happy feeling at the thought that this place was his as he locked the door.

Walking down the street he knew where he should begin his search for Edd, the one place he knew the boy frequented, and where they had first met, the Doctor's office. From there he would follow his scent, hopefully it would lead him to where he lived and to him. Walking down the street he spots the domed roof of the clocktower of the old government building, from there he would be able to find the office he was seeking. To get to the land mark that was the government building he had to make his way through the market square, the street was lined with shops and busy with people running their errands. There was the O'Malley's print shop, the men and woman inside busy making copies of any book the community had on hand, using a printing press, to distribute their work to the masses. Anthony and Marion's Tailor shop, the two men with the help of Angelica were carefully repairing damaged clothes or fitting people for new outfits. The street also held the Peterson blacksmiths, the Anderson butchers, the Jackson carpenters, the Franklin's doctor's office and the list went on.

The economy of this town was a simple one, you work for the good of the community and the community would take care of you, the government distributing the food. Money was no long an object, since it had all been digital at the time of the fall, no hard currency was being used then, thus the old economy was wiped out with the computer chip. A group of small children played at the small playground at the center of the square, a group of gossiping mothers keeping a watchful eye on the young ones as they discussed the comings and goings of their fellow towns folk.

Each step he took down this street Kevin felt like a carnival freak show set on display for their amusement. The man who passed him by walking in the opposite direction stopping to gawk at him, the mothers at the playground calling their kids to them as he passed, a few people in the shops looking out of the windows as he walked by. It was all a bit unsettling, as though they were expecting something out of him, to prove that they were right about him, that he was the beast they feared him to be. Sure, he has already dealt with this attitude from a few of the people in the garrison, but they had stopped their staring a week after he joined and just kept their distance. Only interacting with him when they had to, a few of them had even gotten over their preconceived notions about him and started treating him like a normal person. But these people, he wouldn't be interacting with them enough for them to discover he was just like them, that he had hopes and dreams of his own, that he wanted to live his life peacefully, to make a home with someone special.

Ignoring their gawking stares, he made his way across the square as quickly as he could without looking as though he was trying to escape their piercing eyes. Getting across to the other side and around the corner he lets out the breath that he was unaware that he had been holding in, the oppressive tension he felt crossing that street had been suffocating. From there he quickened his pace and continued on his way to the doctor's office reaching his destination a short time later and with only a few more encounters with the other citizens.

Climbing the steps up to the porch of the house he could already smell Edd's scent everywhere around him, a sweet fragrant aroma that delighted his senses and eased his nerves and worries. He tests the air trying to find the freshest trail and determine which way he was heading in, wondering how far this trail might lead. He stood there for a moment playing the hot a cold game, trying to sift through the layers of smells, cursing that his human forms sense of smell wasn't as good as his wolf form.

As he was about to give up and leave he hears a glass shatter inside the doctor's office, turning around he tries the door and finds it unlocked. Opening it slowly he tests the air for any sign of a new scent but does not find anything out of the ordinary, any unfamiliar scents were over a day old and dissipating. He hears shuffling, as of someone searching for something, "Hello," he calls out, "Edd, Are ya in here?" He opens the door further and takes a step inside, waiting for a response.

"I'm in the kitchen," he calls back and Kevin closes the door behind himself, walking further inside. Looking into the examination room he sees the shattered glass of what appeared to be test tubes laying on the floor, the tray that held them among the debris. Stepping forward he picks up the tray and sets it on the counter, "It was so clumsy of me to drop them," Edd explained as he walked back into the room. He was carrying a small waste basket in his bad hand, holding it with his thumb and forefinger and a broom and dustpan in his good hand.

As he walked forward toward the mess he dropped the waste basket, it had swayed in his lose grip and bumped into his splinted fingers forcing him to recoil from the pain. "Let me help ya," Kevin stands and goes for the basket.

"No I can do it," he replied stubbornly, repositioning the basket closer to the broken glass. Awkwardly taking the dustpan with his bad hand.

Kevin reaches for the it, "I don' mind," bumping Edd's fingers causing the boy to pull back in pain, "Sorry, I didn' mean ta hurt ya."

"You're fine," he looks away, setting the dustpan on the floor.

Kevin reaches over and gingerly takes his hand, Edd turns to look at him, "Does your hand hurt much?" He turns it to examine the three tightly wrapped fingers being held in place by the splint.

"Only if I bump them into something, the rest of the time they just throb," he looks down and watches as Kevin turned his wrist and with a light touch caresses his injured hand.

"Edd I," he was searching for a way to tell him that he wanted them to get to know each other better. That his heart was tell him to protect him, to make sure that nothing like this ever happened to him again, that he wanted them to be together, and ultimately for him to become his mate. And since wolves mate for life, this was a major confession he was currently brain storming over. Taking a mental step back he decided not to scare the boy, that it was probably best to take it one step at a time and just tell him he wanted to date him. It was probably not the best time to be having this conversation, what with the looming threat his father posed, but as they say love knows no season. Looking up from the injured hand he was holding, he catches the boy's eyes, Edd looked as though he was eagerly waiting for him to finish what he was trying to say, "I was wonderin if ya."

He didn't get much of a chance to finish his sentence as Edd had taken the initiative and nervously joined their lips. The timid looking boy had surprised him once again, first it was getting the upper hand against his father, now because he was trying to seduce him with those sweet lips of his. Kevin eased into the kiss, keeping it gentle and sweet, savoring the feel of those soft lips against his own, letting out a soft gasp as the kiss ended too soon for his liking. Kevin leaned down resting his forehead against Edd's, "What were you saying?" A smile broke across Edd's lips as his heart did summersaults in his chest, Kevin had kissed him back.

"I forgot," he nuzzled his nose against Edd's, coxing the boy's lips closer to his, the smile on his face nearly stretching from ear to ear, "Why don't cha help me to remember." Joining their lips again, he teased him with a gentle kiss before he deepened it. Opening his mouth, Edd surprised him yet again, as though they had done this countless times before, Edd was in sync with him as he opened his as well. He wraps one arm around the boy's waist, pulling him closer to him, his free hand caressing his cheek, Edd massaging the back of his neck with his good hand, desiring to keep this moment going. They shift their wait, taking a step to the right, the crunch of broken glass heard underfoot and Edd gasps as Kevin sucks upon his bottom lip, ending the kiss. Both looking down at the now trodden glass shards, Edd softly laughing that he had forgotten about the mess. Kevin smiling looks up at the boy, "Now I remember," Edd looks up, catching his eyes, "Would ya like to have dinner with me?"


	20. Enemy at the Gates

Blutbad Chapter 20 – Enemy at the Gates

 **A/N- I'm tweaking the way I spell Kevin's way of speaking, trying to get the accent down better. I hope it makes sense.**

Edd slowly wakes up the next morning to the smell of eggs and bacon cooking on the wood stove, the warmth of the blankets that surrounded him were giving off a familiar aroma. Stretching under the blankets he took in the sweet intoxicating smell of the man who was quickly capturing his heart, recalling the events of last night. After letting his parents know where he would be, they spent the first part of the evening making dinner together, discussing their futures. Kevin was still unsure if he should return to the garrison, since he was part of the reason why the captain had been removed from his post, or if he should just seek out other training. The first Sargent had assured him that he was welcome to return, but he knew that didn't tell him if the other members felt the same way. And when it came to looking for other training, his fears made him wonder if anyone else would be willing to take him on as an apprentice?

Edd had let him know that the doctors had informed him that his hand would probably never fully heal, that there had been too much damage done to those three fingers. That they would never fully open or close again, making grasping objects difficult, and making the prospect of doing any delicate work impossible for him. So, there goes his hopes of becoming a doctor, his options were now limited to manual labor in the fields or for one of the shops, like for the blacksmith or butcher. "How's ya hand," Kevin asks as he noticed the movement in the bed.

He had become aware that there was none of the usual throbbing in the limb, "It's, fine," he sits up and looks at his hand, noticing through the wraps that the swelling and bruising has gone away.

"Try movin your fingers," he instructed as he deposited their breakfast on plates. Edd looked at him in disbelief, if it wasn't hurting now why tempt fate by moving something he knew was broken, "Trust me." There was something in the way Kevin had said it that made him believe that everything was going to be alright. He starts with a small twitch of the three digits with a plan to stop at the slightest bit of pain, but to his amazement there was none. Kevin noticed the astonished look on his face and asks, "Any pain?" The boy shakes his head no, "Why don' cha take off that splint and see if ya can close ya hand."

He did as Kevin had suggested, all be it with disbelief in his heart that he could be healed so quickly, hesitantly closing his hand with ease he looks over and asks, "How can this be?" He continues the motion as he spoke, waiting for that moment when the pain would start up again and all his doubts realized.

"Thank ya vamp friend," he hands him a plate and a fork as he sits next to him on the bed. "I nearly staked him last night once he done put ya in that trance, but god if that fucka aint strong." He chuckled at his own stupidity for trying to take on a two-hundred-year old vampire by himself then took a bite of his eggs.

"What did he do?"

"Gave ya a bit of his blood," Kevin replied and Edd gave him a look for talking with his mouth full of food. He swallows then continues, "He told me twas the least he could do for ya, since he couldn' keep ya from gettin hurt."

"I don't remember any of that," Edd stated and took a bite of his bacon.

"He said ya wouldn', he told me he put ya in that trance since swallowin someone else's blood might trigger your germaphobia," he caresses Edd's shoulder when the look on his face told him that the vampire was correct. "Twas only a drop, I swear, and as promised ya hands all healed."

"I will have to remember to thank him for fixing my hand, even though I find the thought that I drank his blood quite repugnant," Edd made a little face of disgust at the thought.

"I would stay away from him for a while, for ya his ghoul now," his expression was serious.

Edd's face really began to look panicked, "What does that mean? Am I undead now," god he couldn't take another change in his life, he was just getting used to being a werewolf.

"No, no, no," he shakes his head negatively as he spoke those three words, "You're more like a souped up version of yaself."

"Am I his unwilling servant then?" Edd cocks a brow, "Is that why you want me to stay away from him?"

"No," Kevin takes his plate from him and sits it on the bedside table, climbing on top of him he straddles his hips, "It's because you're gonna be in love with him." He affectionately rested his arms on Edd's shoulders, bringing their foreheads together he nuzzled his nose against Edd's, "And I caint be havin that, now can I, you're mine," he said assertively. His tone then dropping to a whisper, "And I'm yours," kissing him softly on the lips.

Even though Edd hadn't verbally agreed that they were even dating yet, he had to admit that he liked the sound of it when Kevin put it that way. Breaking the kiss, he gives a light chuckle to what Kevin had said, "As if I could ever be enamored with him."

"Ya'll see, vamp blood is kinda strange that way," he reaches over to the plate and picks up a piece of bacon and feeds it to him, "I'm just gonna have ta make ya love me more." They spent the remainder of breakfast in bed, Kevin stealing gentle kisses from Edd as he teasingly fed him his meal. Afterwards Edd, with Kevin's help, finished cataloging the supplies in the doctor's office, equally distributing them to the remaining two doctors in the town.

Tensions were high throughout the town as they hurried to fortify the garrison as a shelter for the common citizenry in case of the impending attack. The council announced that the bell in the clocktower would be rung to signal an attack, that all the young, elderly, infirmed and sick were to seek shelter at the garrison when it rang. And that all able-bodied townsfolk who were not members of the towns guard were to protect that site, while the guard was to do all that they could to hold the line at the wall.

Two days went by with no sign of attack, each second was a blessing in the leaderships eyes, this gave them more time to prepare and fortify for the coming tide. The third day Eddward stood upon the makeshift battlements of the wall, his immortal eyes catching the faint glow in the eastern horizon that signaled dawn was nearly upon them. A scent upon the wind draws his attention to the west, they weren't trying to hide their approach, "Well played sir," he whispered to himself and Kev perks up, looking in his direction, "Kevin sound the alarm, Nat inform the Council that they have arrived and that we will be seeking shelter in the garrison for the day." Turning to the other two, "Lina, Nazz, prep the garrison's basement, we don't need any towns folk coming down there while we sleep."

Richard steps out into the clearing and looks up at the walls, seeing Eddward barking out orders to his subordinates, "He's in a rush," he chuckles. Good, he had caught the vampires before they had left town for the day, his plan to trap them inside the walls worked, the only question left to him was where would they be hiding today?

Kevin wakes in his bed, lying next to Edd, a loud pounding on his front door bringing him out of his sleep, he could hear the ringing of the clocktower bell in the background. He shakes the boy beside him stirring him from his sleep, "Edd, wake up." Another loud series of thumps upon his door, "I'm up, hold your horses already," he slides out of his bed and pulls his pants on, walking over to the door as he slips into his shirt.

Opening the door, he looks at the two soldiers standing in his doorway, "The Head of the Council has asked for you."

Looking back at the bed he sees Edd discreetly shimmying out of it to slide his pants on, "I gotta go," he states, grabbing his shoes from beside the door.

"I'm coming with you," he runs up to the door grabbing his own shoes.

"Nah, ya should go find ya parents," he ruffles his hair, "Ya'll be safer there." Looking to the guards he asks, "Where we headin?"

"The northwest gate," she replied.

"Alright," he directs the boy out of the door with a guiding hand, "We'll drop ya off on our way." Closing the door he sees the defiant look in Edd's eyes and answers it as they begin to walk off, "I'd just feel betta knowing ya safe."

"I can take care of myself," Edd huffed.

Kevin lets out a sigh, "I know ya can babe," he sees the determined look Edd was giving him and he knew he couldn't win, "Alright, jus' stay behind me." If his father did what he feared he was planning on doing, then there would truly be no safe place, so maybe having him beside him was the better choice after all.

Reaching the wall twenty minutes later, they could hear the Chair Woman on top of the battlement imploring the man to wait, "Have some patience sir, they are."

"My patience is runnin thin woman," they could hear the man yell up to her from the other side of the wall. Kevin could feel his knees begin to shake hearing that voice yelling, even if it wasn't directed at him, he knew that tone all too well, having been on the receiving end of it countless times.

"I assure you sir, they are on their way here, it just takes time," she was doing her best to keep calm, but this man was insufferable.

Kevin was clinching his fists as he took the last flight of steps up, Edd spotting the nervous action takes hold of his sweaty hand, stopping him in his tracks. Kevin looks back at the smaller boy and was given courage as the boy reassured him with a look that said, I am here, it's alright. Continuing his climb to the top his face comes into view of his father, "Finally, ya took ya sweet ass time."

She turns her head and see the red head and the brave face he was putting up in front of the man, but she could see the death grip he had on Edd's hand. She motions for him to come stand beside her and then continues to address the man down below, "Now as I was saying earlier, we feel that Kevin is old enough to make his own choices."

"Choices," he scoffs at the word, "What choices can he make?"

"HE," she said loudly to get control of the conversation again, "Has the choice on where he would like to live and who he would like to see."

"Does he now," he seethed, "Ya know Kevin, I never minded who you fucked, but all I ever asked from ya was for some grankids." He paced back and forth, "Lizzy would have given ya some mighty fine pups," he motions to the woman to his right, "And Trevor would have made the perfect mate," he puts his arm around the man to his left.

"This is my life," Kevin whispered.

"Huh," he mockingly puts his hand to his ear as he slowly released his grip around the mans neck, "I can't hear ya, be a man and speak up."

He takes a breath and hollers out, "I'm not gonna be ya punching bag no more."

"So, ya going to abandon ya family, ya pack for that scrawny ass boy," he motions toward Edd who was standing beside Kevin.

Kevin looks in Edd's direction and smiles weakly, then back to his old man, "He was man enough to knock ya on ya ass and hogtie ya with only one hand."

"Ya mother lost her life given birth to ya worthless ass," he points up at Kevin a look of anger in his eyes, "If ya weren't my only child I would have tossed ya ass off a cliff like the runt ya are."

"I think that Kevin has made it quite clear that he no longer wishes to see you," the Chair Woman calls out directing his attention back to her. "I will give you and your comrades this opportunity to leave our lands with your lives, stay or return again and consider them forfeit."

"Fine," he holds his hands up in surrender, "Fine, I know when I'm not wanted." He turns and starts to walk away, "Come on," he motions for the others to follow him, "It seems we have outstayed our welcome." The group takes a few paces away from where they had been standing, moving their position closer to the tree line. Gritting his teeth together, he turns with furry in his eyes, he would be damned if he was going to be looked down upon like that by her or anybody, especially not his son. In one swift fluid motion he pulls out his weapon from the holster under his jacket as he turns and fires a sing shot, striking the Chairwoman in the head, sending her tumbling to the ground below.


	21. Little Pig, Little Pig Let Me In

Blutbad Chapter 21 – Little Pig, Little Pig Let Me In

When his father had quickly spun back round, Kevin had instinctually put himself in front of Edd, protecting him from whatever the man had planned. This had left only one target open to dispose of that had annoyed him, the Chairwoman. As the shot was fired that sent her tumbling from the battlements to the ground below, the steady and quick thinking First Sargent order the attack, "Fire."

The enemy was quick upon their feet, for a moving target is harder to hit after all, and they quickly found shelter behind a some of the ruins of the old town that was in the process of being demolished. Richard looks over at Trevor, "Call the attack," then peaks around the corner to return fire with what little ammo he had left.

Kevin spins round and pulls Edd down to hide behind the wall, "Run, go ta the garrison, ya'll be safe there." He was second guessing his earlier choice to allow Edd to stay by his side, though his stomach was filled with anxiety, the prospect of them getting into the wall and not knowing if he was truly safe frightened him.

"I'm not going anywhere," his expression was desperate, he knew his family was safe for the time being, but if he left Kevin's side he would be unable to be sure of his wellbeing. Surely his father wouldn't kill him, but if the past was any indication of the man's cruelty, his parental values wouldn't stop him from severely hurting him.

Hunched behind the remnants of that small brick wall Trevor shifts into his wolf form, ripping his clothes off with his clawed hands. Rearing back his head as he took in a deep breath he lets loose a deep howl that was soon joined by others. Those on the wall stopped their attacks as they began to realize that the howls that were coming from the forest surrounded the town on all sides. A well of fear filled the pits of their stomachs as they could not be sure of the enemy's true numbers, as the sound was bouncing off the surrounding hills. This is why it had taken Richard three days to get here after their last encounter, he had spent his time rallying his troops, build up his forces to take the siege worthy town.

"Edd please," he pleaded with not only his words but with his eyes, "Would ya do it fa me?"

"What are you going to do?"

Kevin smirked, a confident expression upon his face, "I'm gonna kick his ass." The alarm at the northeastern gate sounded signaling trouble as the roar of a diesel engine was heard in that direction, "Now hurry, go find ya parents." He gives him a gentle shove on the shoulder and Edd hesitated for just a second longer before doing as he was asked, rushing off to the garrison and to his family.

At the northeast gate a modified snowplow was barreling toward the entry point, it's cab shielded from bullets by a plate of metal with a thin slit for the driver to see where they were going. On top of the truck, ready to pounce, were four war beasts guarded from incoming fire by a small wall of metal. As the truck collided with the gate the four beasts used the extra height from their perch, plus the inertia from the truck and their enhanced strength to bound to the top of the wall and to the battlements above. One was shot down in midair sending their corpse tumbling to the ground below, the other three struck with their claws as they made their landing, killing three of the guards that stood in their way.

Richard smiled from his hiding place as he watched most of the guards who had been paying attention to his small group run off to the greater threat, only leaving behind a small contingent to guard this side of the wall. "Should we bring up," Trevor asked but was cut off.

"No, we wait, let 'em wear themselves out a little." He sees Kevin standing upon the wall staring at him with contempt in his eyes, his son flipping him the bird before running off to join the others, "Finally gonna fight back are we?"

The northeastern gate had survived the initial hit because it was made of thick logs that had been braced with a pair of logs buried into the ground at one end. The snowplow slowly backs up to begin another run, it really didn't need to smash open the gates to be successful, it just needed to punch a hole into the structure to allow them to enter. On top of the wall the remaining guards who were gaining reinforcements fought off the three wolves who were trying to gain the upper hand. The truck stops to ready itself for another go, allowing four more wolves to take their place on its roof, they made their jump to the top of the wall as the truck slammed against the weakening gate.

The battering ram of a truck begins to back up again, as Kevin and the First Sargent along with a fair amount of reinforcements arrive on the scene. The Sargent looks to Kevin, "How's your throwing arm?"

"Fair to middling," he replied as the First Sargent pulls out a grenade.

"Do you think you can get this over there?"

Kevin smirked, "No problem," he pulls the pin and brings back his arm, chucking the explosive toward the truck, the handle releasing as he lets go arming the device. 5, 4, it lands on the back of the plow, 3 one of the wolves sees it, 2 picks it up, 1 and readies to throw it, boom, killing all the wolves on the back only doing moderate damage to the truck.

"Again," the First Sargent hollers out, tossing him another grenade then continues to fire his weapon at the seven wolves upon the wall. Kevin obliges him, chucking the device at the plow as it started its approach again, the explosive landing and falling into the crevice between the cab and the back, exploding it destroys the axel, cab and catches the gas tanks ablaze. It skids to a stop only a few feet away from the gate before the gas tank explodes, sending fire and debris scattering in all directions, catching the gate ablaze.

"Do you need help," Plank yells up as he climbs the steps.

"It would be appreciated if you could push them back so we can douse the fire," the First Sargent replies.

"Then please try not to kill us," he said then looks over at Kevin, "Let's go," he rips off his shirt as he begins to change into his war beast form, Kevin following his lead.

"Take careful aim boys," the First Sargent ordered, "let's not kill our friends." Two more friendly wolves jump from the roof of a nearby house to land on the battlement on the opposite side of Kevin and Plank, flanking the enemy, slashing one of their throats as they land. Kevin and Plank advance, fiercely defending their home, pushing the enemy backwards as the other two slashed their way forward in a pincer like maneuver. They might have had the upper hand with their numbers, but they were outclassed in skill, Plank was a beast in hand to hand combat and had trained the wolves of the town in how to defend themselves. Kevin was a rank amateur in comparison to his skill, but his help was none the less useful to the man as they decimated the few who had breached the wall. Tossing the invaders corpses over the wall and into the blazing wreckage of the plow as they howled out a warning to any others who would like to try and take this place.

Seeing the billowing smoke and hearing the howls Richard pinched the bridge of his nose, "Well fuck, they took care of that quicker than I thought they could." Scratching the side of his head in frustration he thought for a moment, "Send all siege ladders ta that point, keep 'em pinned down there."

Trevor rushes off to carry out his orders and direct the ladders to form a line to begin their assault. The ladders were perched on the back of trucks, the cabs and ladders were shielded from incoming fire by metal welded upon them. In pairs the vehicles drove up to the wall, as they were struck by a barraged of bullets seeking a weak point in their defenses, hoping to kill the driver. Once both the makeshift shielded vantage points were parked at the base of the wall side by side the wolves began to climb. This gave the enemy enough height to jump to the top of the wall fairly easily while being guarded from attack.

As Kevin and Plank fought off the new wave of invaders, they both had the same thoughts about Richard's strategy. Why would he park both vehicles side by side? It would just ensure their simultaneous destruction if the First Sargent lobbed a grenade at them. Also, why were none of the wolves guarding the entry point? To Kevin they seemed to be fighting to try and get way from it as quickly as they could. Kevin kills his current adversary and looks back toward the ladders and it suddenly all made sense with this chain of events. There stood the First Sargent grenade in hand as two wolves jumped from the ladders while he pulls the pin, in a panic Kevin rushes towards him ready to fight off the wolves to save the man's life. But as they landed he noticed that they had barely looked in the First Sargent's direction, but instead darted off to put some distance between them. "No, it's a trap," Kevin yelled out but in his current form all the Sargent could hear was a deep growl as Kevin rushed toward him.

Plank and the others hear what Kevin says, and notice that as the grenade was tossed the enemy disengages, dropping the pretense of defending the ladders, and begin to run for cover to save their own skin. Quickly realizing the ruse Plank calls the other wolves to retreat, snatching up as many as they could they jump from the battlements to the ground, Kevin grabbing the Sargent to do the same.

Inside the bed of the trucks, tucked under the ladders were several cases of explosives surrounded by barrels of accelerant. The resulting explosion shattered the base of the wall and bounced the trucks into the air, one tumbling rear over front into the weakened wall. The splintered logs at the base strained under the weight of the impact, groaning with the stress, breaking and tumbling to the ground in a heap of fiery debris. Kevin and the others looked back as the dust settled, seeing the wreckage of logs that had crushed a home as they fell, and the enemy with their savage maws peering through the breach.


	22. Not by the Hair of my Chinny-Chin-Chin

Blutbad Chapter 22 – Not by the Hair of my Chinny-Chin-Chin

Edd ran from the battlements as the volley of gunfire continued atop the wall, a well of fear forming in the pit of his stomach as he made his way toward the garrison and further from the one he was quickly falling in love with. His mind was filled with turmoil as the chorus of howls continued to fill the air, would their parting at the wall be the last time they would see each other in this life? Would they both be able to survive this battle and live out their days growing old together or does only the grave await them at the end of the day?

He shook off these troubling thoughts as he ran down the street, hearing the roar of a diesel engine growing nearer and the sudden crash of metal striking wood over at the northeastern gate. His heart was racing, not from the exertion of running, but out of the fear for the unknown, had the gate been breached with that impact and the enemy hordes now pouring in or was it still standing? He pushed himself to run even faster in the hope that he could make it to the relative safety of the garrison before the throngs of enemy wolves were set upon him.

Making the last leg of his run he could see the garrison coming up before him and the makeshift wooden barricade that had been erected around the building. Long wooden spikes of various lengths had been buried in front of the fortification, pointed at an angle to make assaulting the barricade directly by foot more difficult and dangerous. Razor wire that had been salvaged, had been placed along the top of the fortification to prevent any who had gotten past the spikes from climbing over. The only entry point was a small opening at the front of the complex which was currently closed and secured. "Open the gate," Deborah's voice called out to those manning the entryway as the sound of metal striking wood was heard again, "It's my son, please open the gate."

The guards looked through the small slit in the door and see the boy running toward them as fast as he could and quickly did as they were asked. Pulling the beams that secured the door away they opened it just in time for him to run through and collapse to the ground out of breath, one of the guards checking on him as the others closed the door again, "Are you alright son?"

"Edd," Deborah rushes to him collapsing beside him, "Where the hell have you been?"

"I, I," he could barely breath from the exertion of running here.

She waves off her concerns for his absents, "It's alright, but I want you to get inside Edd," she stands and begins to pull him up by the arm rather urgently.

"But I can help," he panted out.

"Edd," John places his hand on his shoulder as he stood, "We need people to protect those inside in case there is a breach out here."

"You understand don't you son," his mother's face was full of worry, "We can't all be out here."

He knew that they were only trying to pacify him, but their logic did make sense to a certain degree and he would accept their judgement on the matter, "Ok, I'll go inside." But it never the less it still stung that this made the second person today that wanted him to hide away from danger like some little kid. An explosion rings out from the northeastern gate and a pillar of smoke begins to bellow up into the sky from the direction the howling was now coming from.

John goes over to the door and bangs upon it with his fist as gunfire continued in the distance, they hear the locks being removed before the door was opened and Edd allowed to enter. He was instructed by those at the door to head down the hall to join the rest of the townsfolk, the large room he walked into was the old gymnasium that had been built before the fall of the old world. It was large enough to accommodate all those who were either too old, young or sick to fight with ease. He felt a mild pang of humiliation for being here as he looked around the room, he was nearly seventeen and didn't fall into any of these categories. He should be out there protecting the town with the rest of his able-bodied neighbors, not hiding from the battle like some coward.

Feeling a pair of eyes upon him he looks over in the direction that he felt the look was coming from, half expecting to see a person with an expression of disgust upon their face at his cowardice. Instead he sees an African American lady in her late fifties sitting sidesaddle fashion on the floor smiling at him warmly, and as their eyes meet she waves at him drawing the attention of her companions to him. He meekly returns the greeting with a small wave as she turns her hand and beckons for him to come to her. He walks over to the group as the gunfire outside appeared to become more frantic, as he stands before her, she calmly pats the floor next to her inviting him to sit, "Hello young one."

"Greetings," he sits beside her, crossing his legs, as the others in the group stop their whispering.

"You must be the boy our late elder was telling us about," her demeanor was calm, warm and inviting as she spoke. She sees his confused expression and elaborates, "Dr. Williams," he looks around them and sees the curious expressions of the other members of her small group.

He whispers, "You must be the," but didn't get the chance to say the word wolves as she had cut him off.

"I'm Ang," she extends her hand in greeting and as he took it she continues in a whisper, "And yes we are."

"Then you should be able to help," she cocks a brow at him as he spoke, "You know better than anyone what they are up against out there. If you were to join the fight we could surely turn the tide in our favor."

Her face turns stern for a moment as she answered his plea, "I'm sorry Edd, but that's not going to happen."

"Why not," his eyes were pleading with her to help, if not for all those who would surely lose their lives today, then for themselves.

"I have the future of my pack to consider, if we were to go out there we would surely be beset on all sides," she gives him a weak sad smile as an apology. "We would be alone out there, left to fight for our lives against the pillaging invaders as well as to defend ourselves against our neighbors who wouldn't care to tell the difference between friend from foe."

"But," he was trying to come up with a valid argument.

"And I fear our numbers are too few to truly make a difference, that we would only be risking annihilation for an already lost cause."

"You risk that if you stay here and do nothing," there was fire in his eyes as he spoke those words, "Or do you think he will spare you just because you're a wolf?"

"I hold on to no such hopes."

"Then do something about it, anything, to help ensure the survival of your pack. I mean isn't it better to have died trying, given it your all, then to just sit here and wait for your deaths to come for you?" A massive explosion was heard off in the distance, followed by the crashing of timber and rubble collapsing to the ground, a few of the people in the room shrieked in fear at the noise. Edd's own fear was evident, his hands and voice shaking as he made one last plea, "Death comes for us all in the end, but it is the manner in which we face it that matters most."

His bravery in the face of his fear had touched her, "I guess it can't be helped then," she lets out a heavy sigh, who would have thought that one so young would be able to move her so, "Steven."

"Yes elder," the man replied.

"Gather the others, we go to face the enemy," she stands as the man hurried off to find the other members of the pack that were in this room. She turns to Edd and cups his face in one of her hands, "You are a brave man, young one, your father would have been so proud to have seen the man you have become. Not only did you inherit the wolf from him, but his courage as well."

"I don't care what that rapist would have thought about me," he was a bit angry that she would speak so fondly about the man that had done that to his mother.

"You misunderstand, it is your mother's first husband that I speak of," she waited for him to pick up on what she was telling him. "He never did tell your mother what he was before he died, since he knew how rare it would be for his offspring with her to make the change. But here you are, his little miracle," she smiled as she caressed his cheek with her thumb. "Now you stay here and keep these people safe and we will do our part in that endeavor as well," she turns and heads for the door, followed by a small group of people. She called out to the rest of her pack loudly as she steps out of the building, "Brothers and sisters, gather round, it is time for us to take action." She looks around at those nearest to her and sees the confused faces of the humans that stood among them and the proud faces of the members of her pack, "Do not fear the jaws of death, but in turn make our enemy cower before it." Flinging open the doors of the barricade the pack of sixty wolves charged through the opening, shifting form once outside the small walls, racing with all their speed to the breach in the outer wall to face down their foe in glorious combat.


	23. Then I'll Huff, and I'll Puff

Blutbad Chapter 23 – Then I'll Huff, and I'll Puff

As the dust settled and the timber and what was left of the mangled vehicles came to rest, Richard steps out from behind the tree he had been taking cover behind to survey the damage. The breach was a good ten-feet wide with three of the giant logs on the left-hand side leaning precariously, threatening to topple over and widen the entry point even further. The only thing hindering their advance at this point was the very things they had used to punch the hole in the wall, the twisted metal of the trucks now lay in their way ablaze. "Alpha team, engage the enemy and secure the breach," he barked and a pack of twenty wolves bounded toward the opening to jump over the flaming wreckage and rush their enemy. "Bravo team, clear the wreckage then join Alpha ta push 'em back," they rushed off to do as they were instructed. "Charley team you're on standby," he crotches down and draws his plan out in the dirt, "Once Alpha and Bravo have pushed 'em back from the wall, you're ta circle round and flank 'em. Delta, I want ya ta hunt down the vampires, stack 'em and toss 'em out inta the sun, then find this towns supplies and kill all those who guard it."

A younger member of the pack near him asks, "And what about your son?"

"Ah yes, my son," he took a second to consider the reward, "The one who finds 'im and brings 'im ta me gets first dibs on the spoils."

Inside the wall what was left of the towns guard, joined by the four wolves who have been defending the wall, formed a defensive line close to the breach. Two rifle teams had stayed perched upon the wall doing their best to kill the approaching wolves before they entered the town through the hole. But those sly bastards were running in an S like pattern, making it hard for the riflemen to hit them as they approached and jumped the wreckage. The next wave came in their more human like form, carrying guns of their own to pin down the riffle teams upon the wall as others doused the flames to clear the path for the next wave.

The first wave of twenty wolves were more than a match for their human opposition, even with the aid of their lupin companions. Casualties were quickly mounting on the human side of the skirmish with minimal effect to their adversaries, slowly they were being driven back from the breach. Kevin, Plank and their two companions were hard pressed to help keep the line from completely crumbling, their hopes faltering as another twenty wolves poured into the now cleared breach to join their comrades. They pushed harder against the line, decimating their moral and their numbers as they forced them foot by foot back and away from the wall. When they were a considerable distance from the wall a lone wolf in the back of the enemy formation rears its head back to send out the call to those in wait, earning a bullet to the head from the rifleman on the wall.

Plank catches a glimpse of the breach as he fell the wolf he had been grappling with and spies two groups of wolves making their way into town, the two units splitting off to head in separate directions. He knew what this foretold for the line, but did not dare to shift back into human form to warn the humans, for it would surely mean his death at the hands of the enemy in that weakened state. With a bestial roar that made the enemy before him flinch, he goes into a rage, slashing harder against his foe. For if this was to be the day he would die he would take as many of them with him as he could before he met his end.

One of these splintered off groups had been cursed with misfortune on this day. Whether this sprang from their overconfidence in the simplicity of their orders, flank the enemy and crush them. Or if it came from the fact that they were merely unlucky when they chose the path to take to accomplish their mission. In either case they were doomed the instant they had stepped into this town and taken that immediate left that took them to the side of the battle field that was closest to the garrison. They were ambushed as they reached the halfway mark and were readying to swing back around for their charge. A pack of sixty wolves had surrounded them, baring their teeth and claws as they threatened them, attempting to force them into submission and surrender. But which would be worse, death at the hands of the enemy or the punishment for failure that they would receive from Richard?

It would be better to die now and take a few of these fools with them to thin out the towns resistance. For they were confident that this weak show of strength would only delay the inevitable, that this town would be crushed one way or another once Richard brought the full force of his army down upon it. Snarling, they lung forward and with teeth and claw they fought, slashing with all their strength like the trapped beasts they were. Making that final valiant effort for their cause, for their survival, for the welfare of the pack and of family, but their numbers were too few to outlast them. Easily they were overwhelmed by the Peach Creek pack, their disemboweled and dismembered corpse fell to the ground to be trampled underfoot as the pack advanced to reinforce the towns guard.

The invaders at the line were unprepared for the tables to be turned on them and their flank to come under attack, the folly of overconfidence. The Peach Creek pack takes their advantage and uses it to steam roll over their enemy as they had caught them by surprise. The pincer attack made quick work of their common foe, as they could not guard their front and back at the same time and were left vulnerable and weak.

The riflemen upon the wall were dumbfounded as they watched a pack of wolves tear apart their own kind in the defense of the town. They were unsure who to put in their sights to lend aid to the defensive line as they could not determine friend from foe at this point. This distraction had left them vulnerable and unaware of the danger that crept up on them from behind, until the foul breath of the beast was already breathing down their necks and it was too late. Their panicked screams go unheard as the battle below had drowned them out, their corpses being flung over the wall to the ground below went unnoticed in the chaos of battle.

The humans stood their ground in an uneasy tension as the last aggressor fell, unsure what to make of the wolves that now stood before them. They had aided them, and were not provoking them, they were just standing there waiting for something. A single wolf shifts back into her human form, "We bring aid," the elderly African American woman announced.

"And we gladly accept it," the First Sargent replied.

Plank shifts back as well, "You've taken care of the groups that've got passed us?" He was assuming that they had, since the attack from their rear has never came.

Groups? "We killed a small pack that was trying to circle round you."

"Just one?" She nods, and it was confirmed that there were still some enemies behind them, but if they were not attacking the main force, he wondered what their objective could be. He got his answer as an alarm bell rings out in the distance, "The Garrison," he cries out and Kevin's face shows his panic.

"Ah, I see the mongrels have decided ta join the fight," they all turn toward the breach and the owner of the voice. "This will make huntin ya down that much easier." Plank and Ang shift back to be ready for battle as the bell at the garrison continued to ring out for help. A great pack slowly filed in to the town behind Richard as he slowly walked forward.

The constant ringing of the alarm bell was sending waves of fear down Kevin's body, "Hang in there Edd, I'm coimin," he breaths out and turns to make his way there.

Plank catches his arm, "Where do you think you're going?"

"They need us," he literally roared as he yanked his arm free.

Plank looks at him with an angry seriousness in his eyes, "And what do you think will happen to them if this line breaks?"

"You two go, we've got this," Ang barks out, "We cannot abandon them in their time of need. You six," she gestures to a group of wolves, "Go with them and defend the garrison. Don't let even one of those fucker's step foot in that place."

"Yes elder," they replied and broke off, waiting for Plank and Kevin to join them.

"Thank you," Kevin lets out a sigh of relief and turns to head back and lend support to the civilian population.

Richard lets out a sinister laugh at the sight of the fleeing wolves, and bellows out once his laughter subsides, "Do we frigh'en some of ya that much that you'd turn tail and run?"

"Fuck you, you bastard," Ang hollers back at him, leading the charge of wolves to meet their enemy once again in battle. The human's falling in line and joining their comrades in arms, to live and die upon the battlefield, to wage a glorious battle against those who sought to conquer them. To give their lives so that their loved ones could live in peace, without the fear or burdens they had known most of their lives.


	24. The House made of Straw

Blutbad Chapter 24 – The House made of Straw

The gate is slammed shut after the last of the wolves exit and is secured and braced once again. The remaining townsfolk left behind the wall surrounding the garrison were mostly armed with rudimentary weapons. Pitchforks, wooden spears, machetes, and clubs as a few of the towns hunters stood sentry on the roof of the building armed with their bows and arrows. "Who knew there were so many of those mangy beast in here with us," a man said as he looked at the advancing pack threw a small slit in the wall just big enough to shove a spear through.

"Be a little more grateful Thomas," Deborah seethed, "They're laying down their lives for us."

"Yeah right," the man chuckled looking at her like she was obviously the towns fool, "Why don't you get a fucking clue that it's better that they are out there then in here. Probably would have slit our throats the instant their friends arrived."

"Hey asshole," Anthony called out from behind him, "Why don't you shut your fucking mouth, none of us want to hear it."

Thomas sneered at the man, grumbling to himself, "Fucking wolf lovers," as turned back around to look out through the slit again affectively dropping the conversation.

Deborah gave the man an appreciative smile, he returns the gesture with a nod to her then turns back around to comfort his husband who was having a miniature panic attack. "Why is this happening again," Marion asked Anthony, "Why can't we just live out our lives in peace?"

"It's going to be alright babe," he assured him as he nuzzled the top of his greying hair looking over at the makeshift barricade protecting them. Flashbacks of a similar hastily built fortification began running through his head and how it had failed them and the aftermath all those years ago, he had to consciously remind himself that it had been a different time and another world, that this one would hold, it had to.

The structure in question was constructed mostly from salvaged wood and beams collected from the derelict and collapsing buildings that comprised the ruins of the old town. The wooden part of the wall stood just under six-feet-tall with an additional foot added to its height by the spirals of razor wire that crowned the top of it. Doubts filled Marion's mind as he eyed the hastily built defensive wall from his husband's arms, he was certain that it would not be able to withstand a direct hit that had any true force behind it.

Tension rise within the compound as the distant gunfire abruptly stops, the only sounds left filling the void was of their own rapid heart beats ringing in their ears and the distant soft cries of the battlefield, which was slowly ebbing away to nothing. "Those fucking wolves better not come up in here if they know what's good for them," Thomas spoke roughly as he continued to look out from the wall, "They don't know who they're messing with." Fears began springing to the forefront of the defender's minds, had the troops at the frontline lost and they were now the last line of defense for those inside? How long would it be until they were overrun and slaughtered like lames trapped in their pin? Their senses were heightened with the adrenaline that now coursed through their veins, each one looking for any signs of an impending attack.

"Mother fuckers don't know what they're in for," Thomas continues as Anthony shushes him, trying to catch the sound that he had thought he had heard. Deborah turns her head to the side trying to hone into the soft padding of feet and the indistinct sound of sniffing. Thomas sifts his eyes side to side looking for any movement on the other side of the wall, laughing to himself and calling back as he turns his head, "You all some scared ass bitches, there's nothing there."

The boards beside his head crack as a fur covered hand slams through, widening the gap he had just been looking through, swiping its razor-sharp claws at him as he falls back screaming in fright. Landing on his ass he scurries away and to the alarm bell to ring it frantically as Marion braces his courage and rushes toward the breach with a wooden spear in hand. "Die you mother fucker," striking the beast in the shoulder, a yelp of pain escaping the wolfs maw as he extracts the tip quickly and strikes again. The wolf withdrawing its arm as he readies another strike, a loud thud crashing into the gate and at different points along the wall as more wolves tested other weaknesses in the defensive structure.

Thomas rang that bell as though it was the one thing that would ensure his life would be spared as the archers on the roof searched for an open target. The wolves down below had spotted them long ago as they had approached and were using the wall to their advantage as cover against the bowman above. The relentless assault upon the gate continued as two wolves slammed against it trying to knock the entry point open. The wood boards of the wall groaned under the strain of other attacking wolves, as they created smaller breaches in the structure that were fiercely being defended by the townsfolk on the other side.

An archer spots an approaching group of wolves and takes aim, letting lose his arrow it strikes true, toppling the beast to the ground as it had struck his heart. "Shit," Plank exclaims as their comrade falls, "They think we're the enemy."

"Then let's not be easy targets," Kevin recommends as he leads the group behind a building, obscuring the archers view they doubled back. Running across the road, he leads them to the next building quickly, as they were in their full wolf form they were fast and agile. And now that they were aware of the danger of friendly fire, they would easily make the archers job difficult, but it would unfortunately slow them down.

Inside the garrison Edd rushes passed the two guards at the door whose attention was solely upon the entry point as though it would bust open at any moment to reveal teeth and claw ready to devour them. They only became aware of Edd as he reached the door and pulled the lock that secured it, calling out to him as he began to push it open, "What the hell are you doing kid?"

They both rushed him and tried to restrain him, so they could lock the door once again, "My families out there," he bellowed at them.

"You can't go out there, kid," the one said as Edd kicked at him as he reached for the lock.

"I'm going," he was easily able to overpower and shake off the one guard who was trying to restrain him, the vampire blood coursing through his veins empowering his already above human strength his heritage afforded him. "Get out of my way," he yells as he pushes the man trying to secure the door and slams through it.

"Whatever kid, you're on your own," the man yells as he slams the door closed again and secures it. Edd surveys the chaos around him as a rough impact slams against the gate a yard in front of him startling him for an instant. Looking down he finds the heavy club on the ground that Thomas had dropped as he had fallen on his ass and picks it up. Adjusting the weapon in his hand so he had a better grip upon it, he flinches again as another impact jars the gate. A loud crash draws his attention to the left as boards splinter and give way when a wolf had rammed it with his shoulder. Striking those around him with a backhanded motion as he came charging through, sending them flying backwards. Time slowed to a near standstill as panic filled him, as he watches his mother's limp body flying through the air to slam against the brick wall of the garrison, landing motionless upon the ground below.

His throat was strangled as his face contorted, his jaw falling open and an uncontrollable wail of sorrow mixed with rage poured forth from his very soul. Heedless of the danger that came spilling forth from the breach, his body moved of its own accord and began to run to his mother's side. In a blind rage he struck all that dared to challenge him as he mindlessly proceeded forward, uncaring whether those he had struck had survived or perished at his hands. The only driving force in him at this very moment was to reach her and defend her, nothing else mattered, not the claws or teeth that threatened to tear him to shreds. Nor those around him that fought with every fiber of their being to survive and see another god forsaken day upon this filthy hateful planet, only her.

Bringing his club up above his head he sends it crashing down, crushing the skull of the beast that had taken notice of her and was readying to strike. Kicking the corpse out of his way he drops the club and falls to his knees, pulling his mother's limp body up into his lap as tears began to fall down his cheeks to land upon her face. Her breathing was labored and ragged, a groan escaping her mouth at the sudden painful movement as the piece of wood that she had landed on and was now protruding from her side had been jostled.

She looks up into her son's face, finding it hard to focus her eyes, her voice weak as she spoke, "My precious boy." She lifts her heavy hand to caress her thumb against his tear stained cheek, a strangled sob escaping his lips, "I know, but you need to be strong now."

The sounds of the battlefield faded from his ears as all there was in his world was her, "I don't want to lose you."

She could feel her strength fading fast as her hand slides from his cheek and her voice became weaker, "I'm afraid, nngh, we don't have a choice now."

"Mom," he sobbed out as she faded fast, "Please don't go, what am I going to do without you?"

"Live Edd," her voice was barely audible as it came out with her last breath. As her head fell back lifeless in his arms his throat chocked upon the sobs that desperately tried to escape. His body shaking with each breath he took as he rocked her in his arms, the tears falling freely as he buried his face in her shoulder. Tragically unaware of the danger that charged toward him or of his savior who tackled and tore the throat out of the beast before it struck.

Edd was oblivious to his name being called, the only thing he was aware of was the feeling that his whole world had just fallen out from under him as he held tightly to the person who had been the center of his universe his whole life. The world and everything in it was suddenly snapped back into his reality as a hand came to rest upon his shoulder and he heard Kevin's voice call his name. Looking up with blurred vision at the red head, he sobs out his name then returns his gaze to his mother's lifeless face. Accepting the embrace Kevin wraps him in, he pours out all of his emotions as he falls back into his despair and lets the world fall away again. Kevin held him tightly, comforting and watching over him, protecting him from any harm as the rest of the wolves and what was left of the defending townsfolk routed out the remainder of the small invading force.


	25. The House Made of Sticks

Blutbad Chapter 25 – The House Made of Sticks

Richard stood confidently upon the rubble that littered the ground in front of the gaping hole in the defensive wall that protected the town of Peach Creek from threat and invasion. He surveyed the diminished forces of human's and wolves that stood defiantly before him, baring his path to victory as his own forces slowly trickled their way into the town and moved into formation. The towns pack leading the charge against them as they attempted to pin them against the wall and bottle neck their reinforcements. But he would be damned if he would give up the ground that he has won, what little there was of it, "Kill them all," was his simple order and his pack sprung into action to meet their rivals on the field of battle.

And like the waters of Drakes Passage, the two sides clashed together in a storm of claw, teeth and steal in a violent attempt to bring the other side into submission. All three leaders resolved in the same plan, to lop off the head of the beast and in doing so cause the morale of their foes troops to fall. Each side had their strengths and weaknesses, the humans though disciplined and trained lacked the strength to match their wolfen foes. The Peach Creek pack members though equal in strength had led a sheltered life in comparison to their advisory and thus lacked experience. While Richards pack, though hearty in experience, lacked honed training and discipline, most of them no more than thugs blindly following orders.

This fortuitous balancing act led from a battle that should have been a one-sided slaughter into an equally pitted exchange of blows. Neither side gaining the advantage over the other as they pressed to gain ground and further their cause, trying to gain that one extra step toward victory. Each side suffered their casualties, licked their wounds and filled the gaps in their lines while trying to press what little advantage they thought they had all while trying to defend their weaknesses. The roar of battle was deafening as the sun was well passed its noonday height, beginning its slow decent toward the western horizon and the promise of night.

"Richard," Ang roared as she dived towards him claws slashing at his startled opening, aiming for his exposed neck. He barely manages to dodge the attack in time, "You monster, why couldn't you leave us in peace?"

"Oh now, come on Angie," he strikes back in full force, sending her stumbling back to avoid the attack, "It doesn't have ta be like this, old friends fightin each other, it could be like the good old days again."

"No thanks asshole," she regains her footing and counters only to be blocked.

"You know this town had its chance ta hand ove' my boy peacefully," she presses her attack further "It's their pride which has brought us here."

She dodges two attacks, "Your greed is what's brought us here," blocks a third, "I know this has nothing to do with your son," and counters landing a claw strike to his chest.

He jumps back and defends the wound to his chest, the four shallow slices bleed and the warm liquid drips down his fur covered chest and down his belly. "Good form little lady," his breathing was ragged from the exertion of battle as he winces at the sharp pain on his chest.

She takes long deep breaths trying to fill her lungs with the much needed oxygen her body craved after the hard pressed attack, "You don't even love the boy, so don't try and blame this madness on your paternal instinct."

"You're right, the boy means nothin ta me," he straights up, dropping his hand from his chest, "AS HE HAS STOLEN EVERYTHIN THAT WAS DEAR TA ME," he charges and furiously lashes out at Ang. "Killin his motha as she gave him life," strike after strike he attacks with such hate, "Takin the last bit of my heart with her."

She falls to her knees as she could not dodge or block the last two blows, getting struck across the abdomen by the first attack and then the second strike to the back as she was spun round by the force of the first blow. "You're insane to blame the boy," she breathed out in pain as she climbed to her feet once again to face her opponent.

"I've done right by him," he said with such conviction as he began to attack again keeping Ang on the defensive. "I raised him," his attack was blocked, "Fed him," she blocks again and counters, seizing her arm he twists it in an unnatural way, "And taught him how the world works."

"By teaching him to fear his own father?" The bone in her arm snaps and she screams out in pain as he still held it in a restraining position.

"Exactly, trust no one and only rely on yourself, what betta lesson could I have taught the boy?"

A sharp kick right below the knee breaks the bone in her leg bringing forth another scream of pain as she crumples to the ground. Pulling her up by the hair as her body in its weakened state has started to revert back to its human form, "Miriam wouldn't have approved," she admonished him by using his wives name against him.

"Miriam isn't here," taking the claw of his free hand he runs it across her throat slicing through her flesh, whispering in her ear as her blood spewed forth from her wound. "Don't ya dare lecture me on how ta take care of my own, when ya couldn't even protect your own flesh and blood." Releasing his grip, he drops her broken body back to the ground, a satisfied smirk upon his face as he took a moment to watch the remaining life drain from her body.

As the world faded into a blur of lights and sounds that she could now longer make heads or tails of, memories of her past replayed her mistakes. Her loving husband and their baby boy, the quiet life that they led in Lemon Brook and their peaceful home full of love. The chaos that ensued the months after the fall, as neighbor turned against neighbor as starving bellies pitted them against each other and divided the community they lived in. It was every man for themselves as people were killing each other for as simple a thing as a crust of bread or clean drinking water.

In their desperation for safety and security, her and her husband joined up with a pack that was at first savaging abandoned towns and warehouses for supplies. But with little gain from these expeditions as most of these places had already been picked clean by other groups before they could reach them, and they turned reluctantly to raiding. Their leader, an Anthony Barr, had made the decision without so much as asking the rest of the group what they had thought about it. Besting any who had dared challenged him over his decision, he had asserted his dominance over the pack as its alpha and his word was now law. Explaining his logic to the group once he had secured his control over them, he pointed out that they were faster and stronger then humans and could easily take what they needed from the towns that had somehow survived the catastrophe.

This of course did not sit well with her or her husband, but with no other options to choose from they were stuck until something better presented itself. Unfortunately, the fates are a cruel mistress and her husband would not survive the first raid he was forced to take part in, leaving her alone in the world to fend for herself and their child. And when her lot had been chosen for the next raid they would attempt, she knew that the time had come to make the difficult choice of abandoning the safety of a group, or parish attempting to take what others had worked hard to acquire.

Stealing away into the night, she ran as fast as she could to put as many miles between her and the group as she could before they would notice she had left them. Hoping that the man who had become drunk with power would let her and her child be and not follow them to force them back into the group. The final tragedy to this sad affair came a few days after their departure from the group, as she was faced with the hard choice of hiding her son in an abandoned building and hunt for food, or allow the both of them to fall to hunger.

Without her or food the boy would surely die, and being in the middle of winter fruits and berries were none existent upon the trees and nuts proved too little to sustain them. So, her only choice was to hunt for game, but she knew that she could not hunt affectively with the boy by her side. The choice was not simple but if she was lucky enough to catch a deer they would have enough food to last them some time, and hopefully see them to some place safe. The cost of this choice was more then what she had expected as she had found her boy dead when she had returned, being fed upon by the pair of zombies that had stumbled upon his hiding place.

It was not cruel enough of the gods for her to have to gaze upon the gnawed corpse of her child, but being forced to kill the thing that he had become when that corpse reanimated only a few hours later. Burying the remains, she said farewell to her son and wondered aimlessly through the forest unsure of even which way she was headed in, or of how many days had passed since she had left him. She could not tell you how she had come to the town of Peach Creek or come to be in the care of Dr. Williams and David Vincent as they nursed her back to health. David having found her collapsed on the outskirts of town as he helped gather supplies to consolidate the towns resources into one stockpile.

Her last breath leaves her body as Richard turns from her to rejoin the fray and set his sights upon claiming the head of the First Sargent. Then he could focus all his efforts into crushing what was left of the resistance that was quickly falling around him with the death of the packs elder. Noticing that the tide had turned against them, the First Sargent calls for a retreat, ordering all to regroup back at the garrison, hoping that the structure would withstand an assault until the night would finally come.


End file.
